Tränen der Nacht
by Amunet
Summary: YAOI! Lemon Rape Angst kurzum Trunks wird wiedereinmal von mir gequält. hehe Wer jedoch genau wissen will worum es geht, muss schon reinschauen
1. Einleitung

Titel: Tränen der Nacht  
  
Paaring: *Was neues und was altbekanntes* Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks; Trunks X Vegeta  
  
Story: Nach einem "Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.  
  
Warnung: YAOI, Inzest, Rape  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. (auch wenn man träumen darf *snief*) Geld möchte (darf) ich keines damit verdienen und alles ist nur just for fun.  
  
**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*  
  
TRÄNEN DER NACHT  
  
Einleitung ...  
  
"Trunks, du kommst sofort zurück!" Zornbebend stand der Saiyajin Prinz in der Tür des Gravitationsraumes. Seine Aura funkelte, trotz der gerade drei Stunden Training, voller Stärke. "Trunks," brüllte er abermals, doch der Junge stampfte beharrlich von dannen. Sie hatten sich mal wieder "gestritten". Nichts neues und dennoch... war es diesmal anders. Viel schlimmer. Vegeta erinnerte sich an den Anfang. Daran, wie er und Trunks ihr tägliches Training aufgenommen hatten. Es fing an mit leichten Aufwärmübungen. Erst ein bisschen dehnen, dann ein wenig hochpowern. Die ersten Schlagabtausche wurden gemacht. Sie ließen sich Zeit, Vegeta ließ sich Zeit. Nie würde er es zugeben, doch er genoss die Nähe seines Sohnes. Die Maske jedoch blieb. Hart bohrten sich seine Augen, in die des Sohnes. Das Spearing begann. Innerhalb von nur fünf Minuten, bei 50facher Schwerkraft, war ihr Fight so hart, das sie sich in SuperSaiyajins verwandeln mussten. Seine Königlichkeit liebte es. Ein guter Kampf erregte ihn, erregte ihn, wie jeden seiner Rasse. Es ging um die Dominanz. Um die Unterwerfung. Darum seine Stärke zu demonstrieren und zu befestigen. Es ging immer um alles. Mit einem harten Ellbogencheck brachte er Trunks zum Fall. Wie ein Asteroid stürzte der Junge zu Boden. Sein Trainingsanzug riss auf und Vegeta konnte einen Blick der schönen, hellen Haut erhaschen. Es dauerte nur Bruchteile, dann war Trunks wieder auf den Beinen, startete den nächsten Angriff. Weitere Schlagabtausche folgten. Auch wenn der Prinz kurz abgelenkt war, gelang es Trunks nicht, größere Erfolge zu erzielen. Im Gegenteil. Je heftiger Trunks seine Angriffe startete, um so heftiger wurde er von Vegeta zurück geschlagen. In die Ecke gedrängt. Trunks hatte Schmerzen. Trotz der Trainingsphase schlugen sie hart zu. Was nützt einem Krieger ein Vorbereitungskampf, wenn er ihn nicht auf die Schmerzen und die Qual einer Niederlage vorbereitet? Der Halbsaiyajin trug dutzende von Wunden davon. Er blutete und sein Kampfanzug riss je nach Attacke weiter auf. Ein großes Loch klaffte vorne an seinem Oberteil. Ermöglichte Vegeta so den Blick auf die unbehaarte, glatte Brust seines Sohnes. Das Loch am Oberschenkel zog sich hoch bis zu seinem wohlgeformten Hintern. Vegeta wurde zornig. Wurde erfasst von einer Irrfahrt seiner Kampfinstinkte. Glaubte Trunks, das er ihn verarschen konnte? Glaubte sein Sohn, nur weil er halbnackt war, dass er weniger fest kämpfen würde? Nein, er würde nicht zu lassen, das sein Sohn sich über ihn lustig machte. Niemals. Wild und unkontrolliert drosch er auf Trunks ein - auch als dieser längst wimmernd auf dem Boden lag. In den Augen seines Vaters erkannte Trunks jenes Feuer von dem er sich so fürchten musste. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Jetzt würde es wieder passieren. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Immer viel er auf diesen billigen Trick herein. Immer. Am liebsten hätte Trunks sich seinem Elend hingeben, doch ein intuitiver Lebenswille zwang ihn weiter zu atmen, während Vegeta seinen Körper misshandelte. Irgendwann in mitten dieses Wahns schloss der Junge seine Augen - überlies sich einer gnadenlosen Ohnmacht.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam. Sah er seinen Vater, wie er herablassend auf ihn blickte. Augen, die sich wie Dolche in sein Innerstes bohren. Ihn verhöhnten und verspotteten. Augen die ihn an Worte erinnerten. "Du bist Dreck. Du jämmerlicher Abklatsch eines Saiyajins. Ich hasse dich. Ich verabscheue dich. Du nichts." Nie wieder, dachte sich Trunks. Nie wieder. Kommentarlos stand er auf. Richtete den Rest seiner geschunden Kleidung. Sah dabei das ganze Blut. Sein Blut. Ohne seinem Vater auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken stand er auf. Strebte zum Ausgang. "Trunks bleib stehen!" Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht warum auch? Was könnte ihm den schon passieren? Die Erkenntnis war bitter. Er ging.  
  
Trunks war schon fast aus seinem Blickfeld entschwunden. Der Prinz ärgerte sich ungemein über das Verhalten seines Sohnes. Normalerweise stand Trunks auf, entschuldigte sich für sein aufmüpfiges Verhalten. Doch heute... heute war dem nicht so. So schnell hatte Vegeta seinen Sohn noch nie verschwinden sehen. Etwas in seinem Gang beunruhigte den älteren Saiyajin. Jedoch nicht ungemein. "Soll der dumme Bengel doch machen was er will." Mit diesem wutentbrannten Satz, entledigte sich Vegeta gedanklich seines Problems und begann von vorne mit dem Training. Es würde noch ein Nachspiel haben. Da war er sich sicher. Diese Sicherheit war es, die dem Vollblutsaiyajin ein sadistisches Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. TdN 1

Neuer Versuch! Das doofe FF.Net hat irgendwie den Großteil meiner FF geschluckt. *grummel*

Titel: 

Tränen der Nacht

Paaring: 

*Was neues und was altbekanntes* Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks; Trunks X Vegeta

Story:

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt. 

Warnung: 

YAOI, Inzest, Rape

Disclaimer: 

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. (auch wenn man träumen darf *snief*) Geld möchte (darf) ich keines damit verdienen und alles ist nur just for fun. 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

@ rikku – Danke, danke für dein Review *Amunet im Kreis rumhupf*  Das mit dem V/G Lemon überleg ich mir. Weil, G hat was ganz, böses mit T gemacht. (siehe Kapitel 1) *das quälen geht weiter* *evilgrins*

@ AngelLilli – Hi Engelchen, hab mich über dein Review gefreut. Wann schreibst du an deinen FF's weiter?

@ Hilda1 – Total stolz bin. Ein Review von Hilda (ein großer Fan von dir bin. *an Hildas tolle FF's denk* *schwärm*) lalala ein Review von Hilda, *mich wieder einkrieg*

So, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim weiter lesen. ^^ PS: für den Schrott den ich verzapfe übernehme ich keine Haftung. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen sie bitte ihren Hauseigenen DBZ-Charakter. 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

Tränen der Nacht 

Kapitel 1

Regen peitschte unermüdlich auf seine kalte Haut, doch er bemerkte es nur am Rande. Die Stürme in seinem Inneren tobten viel zu intensiv, als dass er sich mit so einer Kleinigkeit beschäftigen konnte. Es war so typisch! Erst hatte das Training harmlos begonnen, doch dann... dann hatte Vegeta wiedereinmal die Kontrolle verloren. Jedesmal wenn dies geschah, musste Trunks um sein Leben fürchten. Ein Leben das seinem Vater nichts bedeutete. Immer drosch der Prinz so lange auf ihn ein, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam. Bis er zitternd, blutgetränkt und vollkommen hilflos auf dem Boden lag. Die hämische Stimme, die daraufhin lockte aufzugeben brachte den Jungen fast zur Verzweiflung. Er konnte es seinem Vater nicht gönnen, um Erlösung zu flehen. Der natürliche Mechanismus seines Körpers – der ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren lies – entband den Halbsaiyajin, dann vorübergehend von seinen Qualen. Trunks konnte gegenüber Vegeta nicht bestehen, doch bevor er seinen zumindest stillen Kampf aufgab, wollte er lieber sterben. Ein schönes Wort „sterben". So leicht, so zart. Ein Wort, das einem auf der Zunge zergeht. Ein Wort dem unbedeutende Angst und ein nie gehörtes göttliches Versprechen beilagen. Der Lilaschopf merkte nicht wie er sein neues Lieblingswort beständig auf den Lippen hielt, auch als er schon längst an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Er fühlte sich ziemlich ausgelaugt, obwohl er von seinem Vater genötigt worden war, eine magische Bohne zu essen. „Was hab ich nur verbrochen, das er mich so sehr hasst?" Trunks brauchte jetzt dringend jemanden. Jemanden der ihn verstand, der keine dummen Fragen stellte. Jemanden wie Goten. Sein bester Freund, war immer für ihn da. Die verletzte Seele des Semi-Saiyajin wollte aufgewärmt werden. Goten wusste das. Schon oft hatte er Trunks getröstet. Hatte ohne Erklärungen zu erwarten Trost und Zuversicht gespendet. Zögerlich klopfte Trunks nun an der Haustür der Son's. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. 

Erschrocken, starrte Trunks auf einen nur durch ein Handtuch bekleideten Son Goku. „Ah Trunks-Kun, was gibt's dann?" Reiß dich zusammen Trunks 

„Ähh ich wollte zu Goten, ist er da?"

„Nein, er ist mit Chichi zu seinem Großvater gefahren. Hast du das vergessen?" Anscheinend schon. Trunks Blick sprach Bände. „Ah ja.. dann gehe ich wieder." Mit Goku konnte er nicht reden. Niemand außer Goten wusste von den Misshandlungen, die Trunks ertragen musste. „Hey warte mal." Goku stand nun halb im Türrahmen. Er hatte sich in die Hüfte gestellt und stützte sich mit seinem Arm am Rahmen hab, während er mit der anderen Hand versuchte sein wildes Haar im Zaum zu halten. Sein Blick glitt fast schon provokant über den Körper des Jungen der sich deutlich durch die nassen, am Körper klebenden Klamotten abzeichnete. Betrachtete das hübsche noch nicht gänzlich männlich ausgereifte Oval. Trunks fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl bei dieser Begutachtung.  Innerlich hoffte er, das der ältere Saiyajin nicht bemerkte wie bescheiden es ihm ging. Doch dann viel ihm wieder ein, wie „unsensibel" dieser Saiyajin war und war fast beruhigt. Sein Vater mochte zwar derjenige sein, der sich wie ein Riesenarsch benahm, aber seinem Vater fielen selbst die kleinsten Stimmungsschwankungen auf. „Du siehst echt fertig aus. Komm doch rein." Überrascht und innerlich fluchend ließ sich der Junge ins Haus ziehen. „Zum Glück," dachte Trunks, hatte er sich in der CC noch schnell umgezogen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Goku seine blutbeschmierte Kleidung gesehen hätte. Trunks erinnerte sich zwar kurz daran, das er die Kommode in seinem Zimmer mit einem Faustschlag zertrümmert hatte, weil die Schublade mit den Hemden geklemmt hatte, aber dieser Gedanke verschwand schnell wieder. Die saubere Kleidung, hatte Trunks schon fast wieder ansehnlich erscheinen lassen. Auf diese Weiße konnte Goku nicht das komplette Ausmaß von Trunks Leid ausmachen. 

30 Minuten später. Trunks war mittlerweile heiß geduscht und saß jetzt in Goten's Bademantel eingehüllt auf der Couch, wo er mit Goku Tee trank. Der Turban aus Frottehandtuch rutschte auf seinem Kopf bedrohlich hin und her, während er an seinem Jasmintee nippte. Vom zarten Duft und noch sanfterem Aroma des Tees war er fast schon selig geworden. Die frischen Erinnerungen an die Schläge seines Vater, hatte er in die hinterste Schupplade seines Gehirns verbannt, zu dem Rest seiner Qual. Müde lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück, so das er auf der Rückwand der Couch lag. Ungewollt glitt der Junge in einen Dämmerzustand, der fast einem Kurzschlaf gleichkam. Eine Bewegung neben sich, veranlasste ihn seine Augen zu öffnen. Son Goku hätte sich enger an ihn herangesetzt. Der Blick mit dem ihn der Ältere betrachtete wies einen Schimmer auf, den Trunks nicht deuten konnte. In seiner Unschuld konnte er nicht erkennen, das es sich um Begierde handelte. „Trunks-Chan." 

„Äh ja?"

"Trunks-Chan, darf ich dir die Haare kämmen?" Der Junge runzelte die Stirn. Was für eine komische Bitte, doch es war Ok. Besser, wie wenn Goku sich nach Trunks depressiven Tiefpunkt erkundigen würde. Und da er nichts einzuwenden hatte, drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zu Goku und nahm das Handtuch weg. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Gokus kräftige Finger, so zart und unbeholfen in seinem nassen Haar fühlte. Ein leichtes Kribbeln stahl sich über seine Kopfhaut, zog sich weiter hinab über seinen Rücken, wo es im Steißbein endete. Mit der Haarbrüste durchzog der Saiyajin das üppige, lilafarbene Haar. Für den Teenanger war dies ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Er empfand sich in seine vor kurzem erst entwachsene Kindheit zurück versetzt, in der er für seine Mutter eine Art lebendige Puppe gewesen war. Bulma hatte sich immer daran erfreut, mit Trunks schönem Haar zu spielen. Und auch Goten war der Verlockung dieses Haarschopfes erlegen. Jedes Mal wenn die Jungen beieinander schliefen, erhaschte Goten das herrliche Gespinst und vergrub seine Finger darin. Drückte oftmals sein Gesicht in das duftende Meer. Daraufhin schlummerte Trunks von Gotens angenehmer Wärme umfangen einen wolligen Schlaf. Doch jetzt saß er hier mit Son Goku. 

Während Trunks Gedanken zu all den Dingen geschweift waren, hatte er mitnichten bemerkt wie Gokus freie Hand über seinen Rücken strich. Vorwitzig glitt die Hand über die Knabenschulter. Folgte den Weg auf die gut trainierte Männerbrust. „Goku?," keuchte Trunks erschrocken.

„Was ist?" Son Gokus Mund hauchte in Trunks Ohr. Die feuchte Wärme, kitzelte und erregte den Halbsaiyajin zugleich.

„Lass das."

„Warum?" Keine Hundertstelsekunde später befand sich der Knabe in einer starken, männlichen Umarmung. Entsetzt konnte er sich nicht wehren, als Goku sein Gesicht umdrehte und die vollen sinnlichen Lippen auf die seinen presste. Behutsam erzwang sich die Zunge Gokus Einlass in den jungfräulichen Mund. Zuerst verharrte der Teenanger ohne Gegenreaktion, doch als der Kuss fordernder wurde verlor sich Trunks in einem für ihn unbekannten Strudel aus Emotionen. Sie küssten sich lange und äußerst tief. Keuchend gaben sie sich frei. Mit geröteten Wangen starrte Trunks beschämt zur Seite. 

„Hey, du brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen. Du schmeckst gut." Wäre er nicht so verwirrt gewesen, hätte er garantiert etwas erwidern können, aber so... Er war gerade vom Vater seines besten Freundes geküsst worden. Bei den Sternen, war Son Goku schwul? Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte eine Frau und zwei große Söhne. Und was war mit ihm selbst? Ist er Trunks schwul, weil er Lust dabei empfunden hatte? Weil er das pochen noch immer in seinem halbsteifen Schwanz spürte? 

Goku fühlte das Zögern in dem Jungen. Doch er hatte keine Lust zu reden. Er konnte ohnehin nicht besonders gut mit Worten umgehen. Eines wusste er aber mit Sicherheit. Heute wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen – und das war sie auch – und den Sohn des Prinzen verführen. Schon lange verspürte er den Wunsch mit dem Knaben zu schlafen. Er war auch nicht der erste Mann, mit dem Son Goku die Sinnesfreuden erlebte. Man mag es dem naiven Helden vielleicht nicht zutrauen, aber er war den körperlichen Freuden, gleich welcher Art nicht abgeneigt. Auf diese Weiße war er zu einigen sinnlichen Stunden zusammen mit Piccolo gekommen. An Vegeta, in den er sich heimlich verliebt hatte, traute er sich jedoch nicht ran. Das Risiko vom Prinzen entlarvt und verachtet zu werden, war ihm zu Groß. Er begnügte sich damit gelegentlich zu Spannen, wenn Vegeta duschte oder was selten vorkam – Hand an sich legte. Die Eindrücke, die er auf diese Weise sammelte reichten Goku, dann eine gewisse Zeit. Sie reichten aus, um den Sex mit Piccolo wieder eine zeitlang als befriedigend zu empfinden. Meistens jedoch lechzte er nach mehr. Der Namekianer war sich seiner Ersatzbesetzung bewusst. Man konnte es jedoch nicht Ausnutzung nennen, da Piccolo von Anfang an ihm klaren gehalten wurde. Mit einer ungewohnten Unterwürfigkeit nahm dieser seine Rolle jedoch an. Auch wenn Piccolo es niemals zugegeben hätte, doch er empfand mehr für Son Goku – dies war seine Qual. Mit Trunks war die Situation für Goku anders, als mit dessen Vater. Für den Jungen hegte er keinerlei emotionale Bande. Es war reine Begierde. Trunks sah so unschuldig aus, wie er da saß mit dem halbgeöffneten Bademantel, der schön geformten, glatten Brust, dem nassen duftenden Haar und den lieblich geröteten Wangen. Ja, der Knabe hatte alles, was Goku begehrte. Zu gerne würde er seine Hände in das Rund von Trunks schmalen Hüften graben. „Trunks entspann dich." Erneut zwang er den Jungen zu einem Kuss. 

Diesmal erwiderte Trunks den Kuss schneller. Allmählich verlor er die Kontrolle. Sein Herz raste bist zum zerbersten. Das Blut zirkulierte rasend durch seinen erregten Körper und sammelte sich in seiner fast ausgereiften Männlichkeit. Sein Glied pochte wie verrückt und Trunks war froh, das er keine Unterwäsche mehr trug. Doch just in diesem Moment entschied er, dass dies nicht so gut war. Son Goku hatte mit seiner Hand den aufgerichteten Schaft umfasst. Stöhnend wand sich Trunks aus dem Zungenkuss. Kraftlos sank er gegen das Sofa. Hilflos vor Geilheit ließ er zu, wie der Andere ihm den Schwanz pumpte.

 „Gott bitte..." Son Goku grinste. Er wusste das Trunks nun bereit war, alles mit sich machen zu lassen und er würde sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Wie in einem billigen Liebesfilm hob er den Jungen auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Und noch bevor Trunks aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand erwachen konnte, nahm er ihn wieder mit Zunge, Mund und Händen in Besitz. Der Bademantel war irgendwo auf dem Weg vom Wohnzimmer ins Schlafzimmer verloren gegangen.

„Trunks ich werde dich jetzt ficken." Benommen nahm dieser die Worte war. Er wollte schon Einspruch erheben, als er spürte wie Son Goku mit der Zunge, seine Öffnung befeuchtete. Die Spitze von Son Gokus Glied presste sich gegen sein Loch. Langsam gab das Gewebe den Zugang zu Trunks Innerem frei. Wimmernd verkrampfte er sich. Es tat ihm weh. Son Goku mochte zwar nicht den Größten haben, aber er war dennoch groß genug um seinem jungfräulichen Hintern, in schmerzhafte Extase zu reißen. Nachdem der Saiyajin merkte, das es nicht so ging, wie er es wollte zog er sein steifes Glied wieder heraus. Er setze sich auf Trunks Oberkörper, so das sein Genital im Gesicht des Jungen baumelte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Trunks Goku ins Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Doch so war es. Goku stopfte sein Stück Fleisch in Trunks Mund. Er ignorierte die Würgereflexe und stieß immer wieder in die feuchte Grotte. In seiner Raserei bemerkte er nicht, dass Trunks sich wehrte. Jene verführerischen Empfindungen, die der Halbsaiyajin eben noch empfunden hatte, waren verschwunden. Er war nicht bereit gewesen. Für Trunks war es zuviel! Ihm gelang es nicht seine erste sexuelle Erfahrung, gepaart mit der ersten homosexuellen Erfahrung, unter einklang zu bringen. Es war ein Schock, als Goku ihm seinen Dödel ins Gesicht hielt. Jedoch war es genau das, was er brauchte um wieder zu Verstand zu kommen. Gott, er war gerade im Begriff sich von einem Mann flach legen zu lassen. Flucht. Das einzige woran Trunks noch denken konnte war Flucht. Zu spät! Er war gefangen. Gefangen von dem großen, langen Ding, das sich aufdringlich und rhythmisch in seinem Rachen bewegte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. 

Son Goku bekam von alledem nichts mit. In seiner Gier verstieß er gegen das oberste Gebot einer sexuellen Beziehung. Rücksicht auf den Partner. Noch nie hatte er vollständig die Beherrschung verloren. Könnte man allerdings in sein Gehirn sehen, so würde man erkennen, dass es längst nicht mehr Trunks war, an dem er sich verging. Goku sah Vegeta. Sah schwarze Augen, die sich in seine bohrten. Sah Vegeta, und wie er ihn bestrafte für die ganze Verachtung, die er von ihm entgegengebracht bekam. Vegeta. Erst als Goku halbwegs genug hatte, erlöste er Trunks, der daraufhin nach Luft schnappte. Erholen konnte dieser sich aber nicht, denn noch bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, wurde er aufgespießt. Son Goku zwängte sich jetzt brutal in den Jungen. Die Schmerzen waren kaum zum aushalten. Trunks wimmerte. Vor Schmerz traten die bisher mühsam unterdrückte Tränen aus seinen Augen. Liefen in kleinen Bächen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. NEIN Innerlich schrie er. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die berauschenden Gefühle von eben. Ihm war schon schlecht geworden, als er gezwungener Maßen an Son Gokus Glied lutsche. Gierig, fast schon wie ein ausgehungertes Tier verging sich Goku an Trunks. Alle Versuche des Prinzen Sohnes, Son Goku zum aufhören zu bewegen schlugen fehl. Der Saiyajin nahm nichts mehr wahr. Seine Gedanken waren entglitten. Waren zu seinen eigenen Wunschvorstellungen geschweift. Selbst als Trunks zuschlug, brachte es ihn nicht zur Vernunft. Er bemerkte es noch nicht einmal. Grunzend, kam Goku zum Orgasmus. Erst jetzt war Trunks gerettet. Es war vorbei. 

Fortsetzung folgt....

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wiedereinmal ist Goku bei mir der Böse. *schuldbewusst wegguck* Ich hoffe euch hat es trotzdem gefallen. Und hey ich glaube mir macht es Spaß aus Goku einen Ar... zu machen. *hehehe* *ähm* *räusper* Na mal sehen, was ich noch aus der FF mache, aber in erster Linie soll es sich um die kaputte Vater-Sohn-Beziehung (Vegeta-Trunks-Beziehung) handeln. Also jetzt das übliche BITTE REVIEWEN Kritiken, Lob und Morddrohungen, alles wird angenommen. ^__^


	3. TdN 2

Titel: 

Tränen der Nacht

Paaring: 

*Was neues und was altbekanntes* Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks; Trunks X Vegeta

Story:

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt. 

Warnung: 

YAOI, Inzest, Rape

Disclaimer: 

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. (auch wenn man träumen darf *snief*) Geld möchte (darf) ich keines damit verdienen und alles ist nur just for fun. 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

Erst mal vielen lieben Dank für euere Reviews. *megafreu* 

@ Hilda1 – Diesmal du hast es schon gesehen bzw. gelesen dieser Teil ist länger. An dieser Stelle, *MEGAKNUDDEL* das du meine Betaleserin geworden bist. Danke, danke.  *verbeug* (Auch wenn ich vor lauter Rot, benahe umgekippt bin. *lol* Ich glaub ich geh noch mal zurück in die Schule. *mich wegen der tausend Rechtschreibfehler schäm*)

@ Gi-Chan – Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, weil ich so kurze Teile geschrieben haben, aber wie du siehst ist dieser länger. Ich werde mich bemühen, die Länge der Folgenden Kapitel auf mein normales Maß zu erweitern. *ganzehrgeizigguck*

@ Lavendel – Zu der Länge meiner Kapitel hab ich schon alles gesagt. ^^ Freut mich, das dir die FF gefällt. *ganzstolzüberdeinlobbin* PS: ich freu mich schon auf unsere Gemeinschaftsff. (*schleichwerbungmach*)

@ `n Kenshin Kaffee – Tut mir leid, wenn du FF so hart findest, ich hab schon wesentlich heftigere gelesen. Außerdem liebe ich es Vegeta und Trunks zu quälen. Weiß auch nicht woran das liegt. *schulterzuck* Aber es freut mich, das du die FF spannend findest. :D 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

Tränen der Nacht

Kapitel 2

Er war wieder zu Hause. Beschämt hatte er sich in sein Zimmer geflüchtet. Trunks wollte nur noch seine Ruhe. Weder konnte er seinen Vater sehen, noch wollte er jemals wieder Goku unter die Augen kommen. Wie konnte er dem Saiyajin noch in die Augen sehen, nachdem er von ihm fast vergewaltigt wurde? Gut ja, er hatte sich mitreißen lassen, doch als es ihm zuviel wurde hatte Goku nicht aufgehört. Er hatte sich auch nicht entschuldigt. Der Saiyajin hatte das Ausmaß seines Handelns nicht erkannt. Und obwohl das Bettlaken voller Blut gewesen war, hatte Goku gedacht, Trunks hätte genauso viel Spaß gehabt, wie er selbst. Auf Gokus dumm-naive Frage, ob es ihm gefallen hatte, war Trunks sprachlos gewesen. Er hatte dazu nichts sagen können. Schweigend hatte er sich seine feuchten Klamotten angezogen und war gegangen. Er war vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Lieber ließ er sich von seinem Vater totschlagen, als noch einmal in dieser Form benutzt zu werden. 

Benommen zog er sich die - vom immer noch herrschenden Unwetter - nasse Kleidung aus. Mit einem lauten, platschenden  Geräusch fielen sie zu Boden. Trunks war froh, dass fast jedes Zimmer in der Capusule Corp. ein eigenes Badezimmer hatte (Etwas was seiner Mutter wichtig war, wegen der häufigen Besuche von Freunden). Auch sein eigenes Zimmer hatte ein Bad. Mit schmerzenden Gliedern schleppte er sich in den sterilen Raum und ließ sich heißes Badewasser ein. Er schüttete etwas Melisse-Kräuterbad hinein, was beruhigend und entspannend wirken sollte. Als die Wanne halbvoll war und er noch etwas kaltes Wasser dazugegeben hatte, tauchte er in das aufwärmende Nass. Es tat gut. Die dampfende Hitze, vertrieb die Schmerzen aus seinen Knochen. Unterstützte den Regenerierungsprozess der so wichtig war. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden zu denken. Weder wollte er die Konflikte mit seinem Vater aufarbeiten, noch den Akt mit Goku. Er versuchte zu relaxen und schloss seine Lider. 

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, zeigte die Digitaluhr an der Wand 3:15 Uhr an. So wie's aussah, war er beim baden eingeschlafen. Die Haut an Händen und Füßen war zusammen geschrumpelt, wie die eines 90-Jährigen. Trunks fasste nach dem Handtuch, zog den Stöpsel und trocknete sich ab. Noch ganz verschlafen betrat er sein Zimmer. Das Handtuch schmiss er ins Bad, er würde es morgen in die Wäsche legen. Kaum hatte er die Badezimmertür geschlossen, als das Licht anging. Erschrocken starrte er seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Fuck. 

„Wo warst du?" 

„Das geht dich nichts an." Bei Dende, er hatte wirklich keinen Bock, den Streit von heute Mittag wieder aufleben zu lassen. Hatte sich denn alles gegen ihn verschworen?

„Gib mir gefälligst eine gescheite Antwort!" 

Trunks starrte Vegeta genauso finster ins Gesicht, wie dieser es gerade mit ihm tat. Irgendwo tief aus seinem Innern kam ein Mut, der ihn selbst erschreckte. Nackt wie Gott ihn schuf durchquerte er sein Zimmer und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Er spürte, dass Vegetas Blicke an ihm hafteten. Normalerweise würde ihm das nichts ausmachen, doch nachdem was er mit Goku erlebt hatte, war es ihm unangenehm. Er sagte aber nichts. Aus dem oberen Fach holte er sich eine weite Boxershorts. Und dann machte er den Fehler sich zu bücken. Ein Schmerzenslaut verließ ihn. Der stechende Schmerz, der sich durch seinen ganzen Unterleib zog, benebelte ihn. Er schwankte einen Moment und musste sich am Schrank stützen. Vegeta war sofort bei ihm. „Was hast du?" Den Worten konnte man echte Besorgnis entnehmen, doch der junge Halbsaiyajin war zu abgelenkt, als dass er es hätte bemerken können. „Nichts... es geht schon." 

Skeptisch zog Vegeta eine Augenbraue hoch, dass sein Sohn log, war offensichtlich und für einen Moment musterte er ihn still „Komm mit," knurrte er schließlich. Er führte seinen Sohn zu dem Bett und befahl ihm, sich hinzulegen. Verwundert kam Trunks der Aufforderung nach, legte sich mit dem Bauch nach unten hin und sagte dabei verlegen: „Vater ist schon gut. Mit fehlt wirklich nichts." 

Doch Vegeta beachtete den Einwand nicht, stattdessen begann er mit seinen Händen massierend über den schönen Rücken seines Sohnes zu gleiten. Der Prinz war erstaunt wie verkrampft sein Sohn war. Kurz überlegte er, ob es an den körperlichen Misshandlungen liegen konnte, die er Trunks zuteil werden hatte kommen lassen – verwarf den Gedanken aber jetzt sofort wieder. Seine Hände glitten immer tiefer. Kamen der Stelle des Schmerzes immer näher. Der junge Halbsaiyajin verkrampfte sich merklich, wollte sich abrupt umdrehen... doch zu spät. Vegeta hatte mit festen Händen seine Pobacken gepackt und sie leicht auseinandergezogen. Deutlich hörte Trunks, wie sein Vater die Luft einsog. Trunks fühlte sich so erniedrigt, diesem Blick seines Vaters ausgesetzt zu sein. Vor Demütigung schossen ihm Tränen in die eisblauen Augen. 

„Wer hat das getan?" Vegetas Tonfall war schroff. Trotzig wie ein Kleinkind gab Trunks, seinem Vater zu verstehen, das es ihn einen feuchten Kehricht angeht. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Es war schlimm genug, dass es geschehen war. Außerdem mochte er sich nicht vorstellen, was für ein Theater das gäbe, wenn Vegeta wüsste, dass sein größter Rivale mit ihm geschlafen hatte. 

„Trunks sag es mir oder..."

 „Oder was? Willst du es aus mir herausprügeln?"

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung."

„Oh und was willst du dann machen? Willst du es aus mir raus ficken? Ja genau fick mich doch, du blöder alter Sack." Als die zornigen Worte draußen waren, wusste Trunks nicht mehr welcher Teufel ihn geritten haben musste. Panik erfasste ihn. Wahrscheinlich würde sein Vater einen Ausraster bekommen. Mit ein bisschen Glück, würde er ihn ja dieses Mal Totschlagen. 

Doch es kam ganz anders. 

„Wie du willst." 

Trunks hatte die Worte noch gar nicht realisiert als Vegeta ihn schon herumriss und heiß zu küssen anfing. Sich in dem Kuss wehrend, jammerte Trunks „Nein... nicht... Vater....", eröffnete dem no Ouji so die Gelegenheit, einen Blitzangriff mit seiner Zunge zu starten. Vegeta presste seinen Körper immer enger an den des Sohnes. Griff in das so umschwärmte Haar und zog den Kopf des Jungen weiter in den Nacken. Begann an der nun freigelegten Kehle zu knabbern. Leckte gierig mit der Zunge über die helle, samtige Haut. 

„Vater..." Trunks Hände krallten sich in Vegetas Schultern. Oh Gott was ist hier nur los? Erst Goku und jetzt... Die Gedanken des Semi-Saiyajins wirbelten nur so umher. Sein eigener Vater, sein Erzeuger machte sich über ihn her. Berührte mit einem Verlangen seinen Körper, dass nun auch auf ihn übergriff. Ungewollt nahm er den köstlichen Geschmack von Vegetas Speichel wahr. Erkannte die berauschende Wirkung, grober, königlicher Hände auf seinem Leib. Sein Widerstand wurde geringer. Nahm immer mehr ab, von dem sinnlichen Angriff hinweggedriftet. 

„Gefällt dir das? Na los antworte... Sag, dass es dir gefällt!" Vegeta hatte das Glied seines Sohnes in derbe Bearbeitung genommen. 

„Ja." 

„Lauter! Sag es gefälligst lauter!" Die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und der feine Film aus Schweiß verstärkte den Flutscheffekt. 

„Ja! Ja! Ja!" 

„So ist es brav... Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Sohn schwul ist!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht!", protestierte Trunks atemlos.

„Nein? Bist du dir da sicher?" Der Prinz fuhr mit seiner Zunge zu dem pulsierenden Schaft. Kreiste einmal mit seiner Zungenspitze um die rosa Eichel, um dann drei bis viermal den Mund kurz über das Lustzentrum seines Sohnes zu stülpen. 

„Aaaah, ja mach weiter!" Trunks war hin und weg. Allein schon der Gedanke, was sein Vater da mit ihm tat, stimulierte ihn. Vegeta blies ihm einen und Gott verdammt, es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Kein Wunder das Goku ihn zu dieser Tat gezwungen hatte. Er hätte es mit jedem getan, wenn er gewusste hätte, das einen geblasen zu bekommen, ein solches Wow in seinem Inneren verursachte. Urplötzlich spannte sich Trunks an. Nein, er wollte nicht. Nicht so früh, doch es war zu spät. In wilden Zuckungen erlag er einem Orgasmus, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Sein ganzes Sperma spritzte er in einem Anfall von Krämpfen in den warmen Mund seines Vaters. Dieser schluckte erstaunt über seinen bahnerbrechenden Erfolg den Saft. 

Die Aggressivität mit der das Liebespiel oder eigentlich die Liebesfolter angefangen hatte, war verflogen. Vegeta war eher belustigt. Anscheinend hatte er auf seine alten Tage noch nichts verlernt. Erschöpft lagen sie aufeinander im Bett. Mühsam unterdrückte Vegeta sein eigenes körperliches Bedürfnis. Denn wenn er jetzt nachgab, würde er mit seinem Sohn das Gleiche tun, wie der Unbekannte zuvor. Dem Prinzen war klar, dass er längst zu weit in der Vater-Sohn-Beziehung gegangen war. Doch was geschehen war, war geschehen. Er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Schon lange wollte Vegeta den Jungen. Er wollte ihn schon seit er ein Baby war. Schwer zu verstehen, doch wahr. Damals noch vor Trunks Geburt, war dessen Ich aus der Zukunft aufgetaucht. Die Zukunftsversion war verführerische 17-Jahre alt gewesen und Vegeta hatte sich unerklärlicherweise sofort zu dem Knaben hingezogen gefühlt. Er mied den Jungen wo es nur ging, wenngleich dieser ständig nach dem Kontakt suchte. Es war die reinste Folter für den Prinzen. Und dann... dann kam die 1-Jährige Phase im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Ein Jahr in dem nur Vater und Sohn existierten. Mit aller Kraft wehrte sich der Prinz gegen seine Gefühle. Vegeta war zu stolz, um sich an einem Kind, an seinem Kind zu vergreifen. Er war doch kein Perverser. Außerdem war er nicht schwul. Was sollte er also mit einem Mann? Klar, war er nicht unbefleckt was homoerotische Erlebnisse anging, fast jeder Kerl hatte in seiner Kindheit das ein oder andere gleichgeschlechtliche Erlebnis gehabt. Für den Prinzen war jedoch relativ schnell klar gewesen, das er mit Männer Spaß haben konnte, aber nur Frauen liebte. Future Trunks hatte nicht lange gebraucht bis er wusste was mit seinem Erzeuger los war. Eine Zeitspanne der Verführung begann. Immer wieder berührte er seinen Vater leicht. Berührte während jener kurzer Momente, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, den schönen Körper Vegetas wie unbeabsichtigt. Lief mehr als einmal nackt durch den weißen Palast. Lockte den älteren Saiyajin sirenenhaft. Eines Nachts dann geschah es. 

Vegeta schlummerte friedlich in seinem Bett. Träumte von flinken, geschmeidigen Händen die ihn verzückten. Konnte heißen Atem über seine Haut streichen fühlen und wie ein Mund sich begierig über sein Glied stülpte. Es machte ihn Wahnsinnig. In ihm strömte alles zusammen, zuckend, sich in einem Orgasmus windend, erwachte er. Stellte fest, das an diesem Traum mehr wahr war, als er glauben konnte. Sein Sohn aus der Zukunft saß vor ihm auf dem Bett. Den Mund noch immer um das spritzende Glied gestülpt. Allein nur durch diese Erkenntnis, hätte der Prinz wieder abspritzen können. „Gott Trunks.. was?" Weiter kam er nicht. In dieser Nacht gab es kein Entkommen für den Prinzen. Vegeta erlag den Annäherungsversuchen seines Sohnes, erlag seinen eigenen schmutzigen Bedürfnissen. Am nächsten Morgen, hatte er nicht gewusst wie er seinem Sohn in die Augen blicken konnte. Jedesmal erschien eine andere erotische und verbotene Bildkombination der vergangen Nacht in seinem Geiste. Trunks hingegen schien das nicht zu jucken. Als der Abend kam, wusste Vegeta auch warum. Für Trunks war dies der Beginn einer Beziehung. Einer von vornherein hoffnungslosen Beziehung – aber eine Beziehung. Den Stolz nicht zu gefährden, machte Vegeta mit. Die schöne Zeit war bald vergangen. Wie schnell ein Jahr doch vergehen konnte. Future Trunks verschwand und Vegeta... Vegeta erkannte an dem schmerzlichen Verlust erst die wahre Bedeutung seiner Gefühle. Er hatte sich in seinen Sohn verliebt. 

Der Prinz litt innerlich. Hatte niemanden dem er sein Leid klagen konnte. Jeder würde ihn für das schmutzige Vergnügen verachten. Noch mehr als es eh der Fall war. Zudem war da sein ungebrochener Stolz. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und seine Gefühl zeigen – niemals. Doch die Folter wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. Immer dann, wenn er seinen „richtigen" Sohn beim wachsen sah. Wenn die Ähnlichkeit immer stärker wurde. Wenn manche Blicke ihm so vertraut erschienen. Vegetas Herz blutete. War wie ein Stück Fleisch, dass einem langsam bei lebendigen Leibe mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand aus dem Körper gerissen wurde. Doch nicht nur Trunks Körper war es der den Prinzen erinnerte. Da war mehr, so vieles mehr. Das klare Lachen, der scharfe Verstand. Der Trunks der Gegenwart, löste die verliebten Gefühle für den anderen Trunks ab. Vegeta tauschte nicht Trunks gegen Trunks. Er entdeckte in seinem Sohn ein fröhlicheres Ich, als es seine erste Liebe je hatte. Future Trunks hatte so vieles durchgemacht, hatte mehr Schrecken gesehen, als es der andere je würde. Nein der Prinz verliebte sich in seinen Sohn im hier und jetzt. Die Voraussetzungen waren aber andere. In dieser Zeit, in dieser Welt waren sie nicht alleine. Der Trunks, den er jetzt mit jeder Faser begehrte, war auch nicht in ihn verliebt. Alles war so verschieden. Er wollte es nicht wagen und Trunks die verdorbenen Gefühle beichten. Hatte den festen Vorsatz, es diesmal nicht soweit kommen zu lassen. Schaltete, wann immer seine Gefühle ihn zu übermannen drohten, auf Zorn. Entsetzte sich selbst, mit der Härte gegen seinen Sohn. Schlug und misshandelte ihn, um seine eigenen Triebe zu unterdrücken. Letztendlich hatte er doch verloren. War seiner Schwäche erlegen. War, wie der Jäger, der – einmal gesichtet – dem Einhorn verfiel. 

Fortsetzung folgt... 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

So, das war's erst mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe dieser Teil der FF hat euch gefallen. Wenn nicht, ihr wisst wohin die Morddrohungen gehen ^^ Bitte schreibt fleißig Reviews. *BETTEL*


	4. TdN 3

Titel: 

Tränen der Nacht

Paaring: 

*Was neues und was altbekanntes* Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks; Trunks X Vegeta

Story:

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt. 

Warnung: 

YAOI, Inzest, Rape

Disclaimer: 

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. (auch wenn man träumen darf *snief*) Geld möchte (darf) ich keines damit verdienen und alles ist nur just for fun. 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

Tränen der Nacht

Kapitel 3

„Vater." 

„Mh."

„Warum hast du das getan?" Trunks wollte unbedingt wissen, was hier los war. Normalerweise wurde er mit Kälte und Schlägen gestraft, doch nun... Der Mann von dem er dachte, er würde ihn hassen, war ihm in einer intimen Weise näher gekommen, als er es laut Gesetzt durfte. Kein schlechtes Gewissen nagte an dem Jungen, nein, dass war es nicht. Er wollte Klarheit. 

„Warum habe ich was getan?" Absichtlich stellte der Prinz sich unwissend. Ihm war klar, was der Junge wollte, war jedoch nicht bereit ihm die gewünschte Auskünfte zu gegen. Niemand sollte von seiner Seelenqual erfahren. Niemand. 

„Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen? Ich dachte du hasst mich." In der zarten Stimme schwang Bitterkeit mit.

„Ich hab nicht mit dir geschlafen. Ich hab dir lediglich einen geblasen." Vegeta sah, dass er so nicht weiterkam. „Ich hatte Bock drauf. Wollte schon immer wissen wie das ist, einen Schwanz im Mund zu haben. Zufrieden." Er hatte schon besser gelogen. 

„Nein. Das glaube ich dir nicht." Wut brach über den Halbsaiyajin herein. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass all das nur aus Neugierde zustande gekommen war. 

„Oh bitte Kleiner, was für Gründe hätte es sonst gehabt? Du hast mich doch gebeten dich zu ficken, oder?"

„Ja aber, das war..."

„Das war aber was?" fuhr der Prinz ihm in den Mund.

„Ich meinte es doch nicht so..."

„Dafür das du es nicht so gemeint hast, hat es dich aber ganz schön scharf gemacht." Trunks errötete. „Los sag mir schon, war ich besser, wie der Typ von vorhin? Hat er dich auch innerhalb von 2 Minuten zum Abschießen gebracht?" 

Längst waren sie vom Bett aufgestiegen. Ihre Haltungen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde aggressiver. 

„Weißt du was? Du bist so ein riesiges Arschloch!" Trunks war noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so wütend gewesen. Was wusste sein Vater schon? Hatte der überhaupt eine Vorstellung von dem, was er hatte ertragen müssen? Und dann kam diese ungeheure Arroganz. Trunks wollte doch bloß wissen, was hier gespielt wurde. Man bekam schließlich nicht jeden Tag von seinem Vater einen geblasen. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Vater ihn ansonsten immer an die Grenzen körperlicher Erträglichkeit prügelte. Am liebsten hätte er Vegeta erwürgt! Eine falsche Bewegung seitens des Prinzen, würde genügen. Nur eine falsche Bewegung.

„Oh, ich glaube nicht das mein Arschloch so groß ist wie deins." Absolut boshaft und berechnend kalt klangen die Worte. Es war zuviel für Trunks. Wie von Sinnen stürzte er sich auf seinen Vater. Ein Gerangel begann. Fäuste peitschten, Stöhnlaute ertönten. Doch es war nicht wie in einem Trainingskampf. Ohne Regeln, ohne das Bewusstsein jemals kämpfen gelernt zu haben, droschen sie aufeinander ein. Alles was zählte war, dem Anderen Schmerzen zu zufügen. Trunks Hände krallten sich in Vegetas Schlafanzug. Zerrten beharrlich daran, so das dieser zerriss. Lange Zeit schien es, als könnte keiner die Oberhand gewinnen. Bis Trunks in seinem Rausch zu einem fiesen Trick griff. Einem Trick, der Vegeta besiegte. Er küsste ihn!

Hart und fest war der Kuss. Sämtliche Wut packte der Junge in diesen einen Kuss. Drückte seine Lippen so fest auf die seines Vaters, bis Blut floss. Der metallische Geschmack machte ihn nur noch mehr rasender. Brutal riss er an Vegetas Haaren, um diesen dazu zu bewegen seinen Rachen zu öffnen. Drängte mit seiner Zunge weiter in den lockenden Hohlraum unter sich. Je mehr er sich seiner Macht bewusst wurde, um so mehr erregte es ihn. Oh ja, Trunks erkannte die Hilflosigkeit seines Vaters. Ergötzte sich daran. All die langen Jahre war er nichts als ein Prügelknabe gewesen, doch jetzt konnte er sich rächen. Nagelte seinen Vater mit einer Hand fest und begann mit der Folter. Die freie Hand tastete sich den muskulösen Körper entlang zu dem Pfahl der Manneslust. Es überraschte Trunks, dass Vegeta zu voller Größe aufgerichtet war. Grob umfasste er das Glied und kräftig strich er auf und ab. Vegeta wand sich. Versuchte verzweifelt sich zu befreien. Er wollte nicht, wollte nicht von seinem Sohn berührt werden. Was sollte er tun? Die Wut die von Trunks Besitz ergriffen hatte, macht den Halbsaiyajin stärker als seinen Vater. Auch wenn der Prinz sich lieber von der Klippe gestürzt hätte, als es zu zugeben, er hatte Angst. Angst vor seinem eigenen Sohn. Angst vor seinem eigenen Verlangen. Nicht allein die Tatsache, dass er sich vorhin die Befriedigung verweigert hatte, wurde ihm zum Nachteil. Nein, da war noch mehr. Seine Gefühle betrogen ihn. Vegetas Sinne schrieen nach Trunks. Verlangten nach diesen inzestuösen Berührungen. Doch sein Stolz wehrte sich. Wollte um keinen Preis verlieren. Es war ein Kampf von dem Trunks nichts ahnte. Von schierer Panik ergriffen, flehte Vegeta: „Trunks bitte..." 

Das Schleier des Begehrens lüftete sich und Trunks kam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er war gerade im Begriff seinen Vater zu vergewaltigen. Wie konnte er so etwas nur tun? Bebend lag der Saiyajin unter ihm. In den ovalen, schwarzen Augen schimmerte es silbrig. „Vater... es tut mir so leid..." Geschlaucht brach der Sohn auf dem Vater zusammen. Er verstand es nicht. Was war geschehen, das er so handeln konnte? Trunks konnte förmlich den Stein, der von Vegetas Herzen fiel, hören. „Vater es tut mir leid... So leid..." 

„Schhhh. Schon gut. Beruhig dich wieder." Tief in seinem Inneren fand Vegeta die Kraft Trunks zu trösten. Es war eine Kraft die er immer schon geleugnet hatte. Es war die Kraft seiner Liebe. Auch wenn Trunks ihm gerade etwas schlimmes (und lustvolles) hatte antun wollen, so hatte er diesem schon viel schlimmeres angetan. Vielleicht war das die gerechte Strafe. Die Worte schlüpften ihm aus seinem Mund, ohne das er einen blassen Schimmer hatte warum. „Ich liebe dich Trunks." 

„Was?" Den Kopf gehoben, blickte er seinem Vater in die Augen. Las in ihnen die Wahrheit. Niemals zuvor waren diese Augen bis auf die Seele geöffnet. Blank und nackt ließen sie nun den verboten Blick, in das heiligste des Saiyajin Prinzen, zu. Das funkelnde Geheimnis tief im Innern was nun keines mehr war. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie im Bett. Der Raum war nur von zwei Kerzen erleuchtet. Es war geraume Zeit nach Vegetas Geständnis vergangen. Eine Zeit die Beide genutzt hatten, um sich gründlich auszusprechen. Zumindest in dem Rahmen, den Vegeta zu ließ. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht überwinden seinem Sohn alles zu erzählen. Nach dem Geständnis hatte Trunks darauf bestanden, das sein Vater ihm erklärte wie es möglich war. Wie konnte der Prinz der Saiyajins seinen Sohn lieben, wenn er diesen doch bei jeder nur möglichen Gelegenheit fast totschlug. Trunks vermochte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie oft er schon der Versuchung eines Selbstmordes nur knapp widerstanden hatte. Mindestens tausend mal hatte er schon ein Messer in der Hand. Führte es zu seinen Handgelenken. Doch brachte er es nie fertig, sich zu töten. Auch die Tabletten, die er seiner Mutter aus dem Medikamentenschrank geklaut hatte, hatte er nie geschluckt. Goten war es gewesen, der ihm immer wieder Halt gab. Als Trunks sich seinem besten Freund anvertraut hatte, bekam er zwar Schuldgefühle, weil er diesen mit seinen Problemen belastete und doch es ging ihm besser. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass seine Qualen umsonst gewesen waren. Konnte nicht begreifen, das eine kranke Liebe, seinen Vater so zu handeln zwang. Unterwürfig, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, erbat der Prinz um Vergebung. Alles wollte er tun, um Sühne zu erlangen. Seinen Körper, seinen Geist, sein ganzes Sein lieferte er seinem Sohn aus. Und dieser nahm es gnädig an. Nahm es an, um Vegeta mit der für ihn schlimmsten aller Strafen, zu ahnden.   

Zärtlich strichen, Trunks Hände über das schöne Gesicht seines Vaters. Streichelten behutsam, jedes der kleinen, feinen Fältchen in dem reifen männlichen Gesicht. Glitten in das volle, recht widerspenstige Saiyajinhaar und zogen den Kopf Vegetas in den Nacken. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen, ließ Vegeta alles mit sich ergehen. Er hatte weder die Kraft noch den Willen sich Trunks Bestrafung zu widersetzen. Nein, es war das, was er brauchte. Nach jedem Gewitter folgte der Sonnenschein und nach jeder Strafe folgte die Erlösung. Vegeta sehnte sich nach der Erlösung für seine beschmutzte Seele. Sehnte sich nach Frieden in seinem schmerzenden Herzen, so wie er wusste, dass auch Trunks sich nach Frieden sehnte. Mit zitternden Lippen küsste Trunks seinen Vater. Er war unsicher. Nicht mit dem, Was er tat, sondern mit dem, Wie er es tat. Doch die Reaktionen Vegetas ließen ihn schnell jede weitere Unsicherheit verlieren. Gefangen in der Verbundenheit dieses Zaubers, vertiefte er den Kuss. Glitt mit seiner Zunge sanft zwischen die Lippen seines Vaters. Zuckte zusammen, als ihre Zungen einander berührten. Es war unbeschreiblich. Vegeta schmeckte so herrlich. Es war anders, als die Küsse zuvor, es war so voller reiner und unschuldiger Emotionen. Trunks Finger wanderten. Berührten und erforschten jede Stelle des anderen Saiyajins. Sein Mund bedeckte den alabasterfarbenen Leib unter sich, mit unzähligen Küssen. Seine Zähne knabberten an den kleinen, rosigen Brustwarzen. Mit Vergnügen betrachtete er, wie Vegeta immer erregter wurde. Für Trunks war es wie ein Wunder, dass sein Vater ihm gegenüber so hilflos war und es machte ihn selbst heiß. Er hatte die Macht alles mit Vegeta zu tun was ihm beliebte und er war sich gewiss, das Vegeta auch alles tun würde, was er ihm befahl. 

„Uhh..." Keuchend wand sich Vegeta unter Trunks. Zweifel tauchten auf. Konnte er es wirklich zulassen, so von seinem Sohn berührt zu werden, konnte er es ertragen wieder von Trunks verlassen zu werden. Es folterte den stolzen Mann. Verloren! Just in dem Moment da der Sohn, das pochende Fleisch seines Vaters mit den Lippen umfing, erkannte der Saiyajin das er verloren hatte. Auf Ewig. 

Der Halbsaiyajin war überrascht, wie stimulierend er es fand, seinen Vater oral zu verwöhnen. Nicht im mindesten hatte es Ähnlichkeit mit dem, zu welchem Goku ihn vor ein paar Stunden gezwungen hatte. Fasziniert beobachte er wie Vegetas Hüfte sich seinen Liebkosungen entgegen bog, wie die Hände des Prinzen, sich in der Bettdecke festkrallten und wie er sich vor Lust auf die Lippen biss. Anscheinend wollte er nicht laut stöhnen. Unwillkürlich musste der Halbsaiyajin grinsen. Es war doch unglaublich, wie verschlungen die Wirrungen ihre Gefühle waren. Der Sohn begehrte die Liebe seines Vaters, der ihn angeblich hasste, während der Vater den Sohn misshandelte, weil er ihn zu sehr liebte. Betonend langsam, entließ er den Schaft aus seiner Folter. Vegeta wimmerte vor Verlangen. Lange konnte er nicht mehr aushalten was Trunks da mit ihm tat. Einer Eingebung folgend, dachte Trunks jedoch noch lange nicht daran seinem Vater die endgültige Befriedigung zu schenken. Dieser Sex war eine Strafe und das sollte Vegeta nicht vergessen. Trunks stand auf. „Was?" „Bin gleich wieder da." Keine Minute später tauchte der nackte Knabe wieder auf. In seinen Händen hielt er Utensilien, die er zur Rache zu benutzen, gedachte. Vegeta schluckte als er erkannte um was es sich handelte, doch folgte er widerstandslos Trunks Führung. Mit vier „Klicks" war Vegeta nun mit den Armen an das Bettgestell gefesselt. Die harten metallenen Handschellen scheuerten auf seiner gebräunten Haut. Wenn er versuchte sie ein wenig zu lockern, verursachten sie dem Prinzen nur Schmerzen. Mit Einsetzung seiner Kampfkraft hätte er sich zwar jederzeit befreien können, allerdings wusste er, was Trunks damit zu beabsichtigen versuchte. Unterwerfung. Die Handschellen waren jedoch nicht das einzige Spielzeug, das der Sohn organisiert hatte. Mit einem verklärten Blick begann er süßen, glitschigen Honig auf seinem Vater zu verteilen. Oh Trunks wusste wie sehr Vegeta es hasste. Nichts verabscheute seine Hoheit mehr, als am ganzen Körper zu pappen. Angewidert verzog dieser auch sein Gesicht. Trunks beschloss die Grimasse sowie das unausgesprochene Gejammer zu ignorieren. Für Beschwerden, war heute kein Platz. Kaum eine Stelle von Vegetas Vorderfront ließ der Sohn aus. Er malte Honigblumen um die harten Brustwarzen, zog Linien über die Bauchmuskeln, so das es fast aussah wie ein Streifenmuster und übergoss die Erregung mit dem Folterwerkzeug. Gemächlich stellte er den (jetzt) fast leeren Honigtopf weg und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Die gold-gelbene Farbe des Honigs verlieh Vegetas Hautfarbe einen bezaubernden Glanz. Eigentlich dachte Vegeta das sein Sohn ihn nun sauberlecken würde, doch er irrte sich. Stattdessen legte sich Trunks auf seinen Vater, schob sich auf und ab. Die klebrige Substanz verursachte eher ein ziehen, als einen Flutscheffekt. Der Vater zweifelte an der Aufgabenerfüllung seines Sohnes, aber Trunks wusste genau was er vorhatte. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er die Honigmasse gut in die Ritzen ihrer beider Körper verteilt hatte, stand er auf. Er hielt seinem Vater jedes einzelne seiner Honig verschmierten Körperteile hin und der Prinz musst aus seiner unbequemen Stellung, seinen Sohn mit der Zunge reinigen. Selbstverständlich hob sich dieser seinen harten Schwanz bis zum Schluss auf. Gierig saugte Vegeta an der gesüßten Sensation. Erst als Trunks genug hatte, fuhr er fort seinem Vater der gleichen Prozedur zu unterziehen. So gut es ging wand sich Vegeta in seinen Fesseln. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf den Jungen gestürzt. Hätte sich am liebsten an seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut vergangen. In seinem ganzen Leben war Vegeta noch nie so sexuell erregt gewesen. Sein Blut rauschte ihm schneller und stürmischer durch die Venen als zu seiner Höchstzeit. Was hatte der Junge nur an sich, das ihn so verdammt geil machte? 

Allmählich war Vegeta wieder vom Honig befreit. Nur auf seinem Glied haftete noch etwas von der zähflüssigen Masse. Doch Trunks dachte nicht im mindesten dran, seinen Vater auch an dieser Stelle sauber zu schlecken. Er hatte etwas anderes im Sinn. Trunks eigener Schaft wollte befriedigt werden. Er rutschte zwischen Vegetas gespreizte Schenkel und hob dort angekommen, die Hüfte hoch. Am erschrockenen Keuchen, erkannte er, dass sein Vater wusste was er vorhatte. Eigentlich rechnete er mit Einwänden, doch die blieben aus. Ob Vegeta seine Strafe akzeptierte? Sachte drückte Trunks, sein Glied an die Rosette seines Erzeugers. Langsam weitete sich das Gewebe und eröffnete Trunks den Zugang zum Inneren. Als die Eichel mit einem leisen Geräusch eindrang, stöhnte Vegeta auf. Sein Körper zuckte, wand sich unter lustvoller Schmerzen. Trunks selbst, war von der sagenhaften Enge überrascht. Der Schließmuskel umfing seinen Penis in einem festen Griff. Vorsichtig stieß er immer tiefer vor. Er gestaltete das Spiel so lustvoll es ging. Erst als er komplett in seinem Vater versunken war, hielt er inne. Aufgespießt drängte Vegeta seine Hüfte näher. Es war schon so lange her, seit er das letzte Mal genommen wurde. „Schau mir in die Augen." Der no Ouji tat wie ihm geheißen. Mit Gier in den blauen Augen nahm Trunks rhythmische Bewegungen auf. Es stimulierte ihn, zu sehen wie sein Vater die Stoßbewegungen genoss. Bei jedem Stoß rollten Vegetas Pupillen genießerisch nach hinten. Nach ein paar Minuten zog er sich vollständig wieder heraus, packte Vegetas Beine und legte sich die schönen Glieder über seine Schultern. Kraftvoll drang er wieder in die willige Öffnung ein. Gelangte noch tiefer in seinen Vater, als zuvor. Steigerte das Tempo in seiner Raserei beständig. Er labte sich an den lauter werdenden Stöhnengeräuschen. Für Trunks gab es plötzlich kein halten mehr. Sein Körper spannte sich an. Heftig zogen sich seine Samenspender zusammen und er schoss seine Ladung tief in seinem Vater ab. Fast Gleichzeitig überfiel auch Vegeta das Höchstmaß an Lust, so das auch er sich ergoss. Ermattet schloss er seine Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich darauf wieder, als er eine Hand um sein Glied fühlte. „Was?" „Hier probier." Trunks hielt ihm zwei Finger entgegen. Zögernd öffnete er seinen Mund und nachdem er an den Fingern gelutscht hatte nahm er ein leckeres Gemisch zwischen seinem eigenen Samen und Honig wahr. Träge legte sich der Junge verkehrt herum auf seinen Vater und schleckte das Gemisch vom erschlaffenden Genital ab – so lange, bis er in einen befriedigten Schlaf fiel. 

Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. TdN 4

Titel: 

Tränen der Nacht

Paaring: 

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks

Story:

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt. 

Warnung: 

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon 

Disclaimer: 

Keiner der Dragonball Z Charaktere gehört mir. (wenn einer von euch aber lieb ist – da an Tori denk – könnte er mir zumindest mal Vegeta zu Weihnachten schenken. So nackt mit rosa Schleifchen um den ihr-wisst-schon-was *räusper* *ggg* ) Einzig und alleine Jop ist meine Kreation und wer ihn sich ausleihen möchte, muss mich vorher fragen. ^^ Geld möchte und darf ich keines damit verdienen und alles ist nur just for fun. 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*°****°****°****°****°****°****°*°****°****°****

@ Gi-chan (hab's diesmal richtig geschrieben ^^ ): Danke für den Review . *knuddel* Das Trunks Vegeta nicht fertig gerapt hat, hab ich extra so gemacht, weil ich Trunks nicht als negativen Charakter darstellen wollte. Ob das jetzt so realistisch war, weiß ich nicht. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Der Autor hat die Macht. *g* Das die Liebe Vegetas zu FutureTrunks nicht so genau erklärt war, liegt daran, dass die FF ja um Geta und Trunks handelt, aber diesen Einwand merk ich mir. Vielleicht komm ich in einem späteren Kapitel nochmals drauf zurück. Mir ist da grad so eine Idee gekommen. Danke. ^_^ 

@ Vex: Dir auch ein großes Dankeschön für dein Review. *gg* Wie ich dir ja schon gemailt habe, versuche ich in den künftigen Kapitel ein bisschen realistischer zu sein. ^^°  Allerdings bin ich der Meinung, dass ein jedes Verhalten egal wie ungewöhnlich es im Moment erscheint, erklärbar ist. Also lass ich mir noch was einfallen, um Trunks Verhalten zu erklären. Hm, da schwirrt mir grad nee Idee im Kopf.... ^__~

**Widmungen und Danksagungen: **

Diese FF widme ich Lavendel, weil sie immer da ist, wenn ich sie brauche und weil sie mein Sonnenschein ist, der mich immer zum lachen bringt. ^_____^ 

Besondere Danksagungen gehen an Hilda und Guni. Hilda weil sie die weltbeste Betaleserin ist und eine ausgezeichnete Autorin – Ihr müsst ihre FF's lesen! Und Guni, weil sie mich immer inspiriert und lauter lustige und verrückte Sachen schreibt. (damit ihre FF's meint) *g*

. 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*°****°****°****°****°****°****°*°****°****°**

**Tränen der Nacht**

Kapitel 4

Trunks war verwirrt. Als er heute morgen aufgewacht war, lag er alleine in seinem Bett. Vegeta hatte irgendwann in der Nacht das Zimmer verlassen. 

Zuerst dachte der Junge er hätte alles nur geträumt, doch sein Körper, sein Bettlaken, das ganze Zimmer – alles roch nach dem Prinzen. Man konnte noch förmlich das Knistern von Vegetas Energie im Raum spüren. 

Gerade dachte Trunks daran seinen Vater zu suchen, als auch schon Bulma in der Tür stand. „Trunks beeil dich, du musst zur Schule." Stirnrunzeln. „Ist irgendetwas du siehst so konfus aus?" 

„Nein Mum. Ich bin bloß etwas müde." Und nach einer kurzen Pause. „Weißt du wo Vater ist?"

„Nein. Vegeta war die ganze Nacht nicht da. Ich glaube dem ist mal wieder ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen. Weißt du was mit ihm ist?"

„Äh... nein, aber ich hab so eine Ahnung." Es war Trunks absolut peinlich seiner Mutter ins Gesicht zu blicken. Wie konnte er dieser Frau in die Augen sehen, wo er doch die letzte Nacht mit ihrem Geliebten geschlafen hatte? Zweifel erschütterten Trunks. Gestern hatte sich alles noch richtig, noch gut angefühlt – aber jetzt? Gott, wenn er darüber nachdachte viel ihm auf, wie leicht sie gestern erwischt hätten werden können. Bulma und die Großeltern, sie waren alle zu Hause gewesen. Jederzeit hätte die blauhaarige Schönheit, auf der Suche nach dem Erzeuger ihres Sohnes, ins Zimmer platzen können. Was wäre dann gewesen? Trunks wurde immer schlechter je länger er darüber nachdachte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von verschlafenblass in leichenweiß. 

„Trunks?" 

Erschrocken blickte der Angesprochene auf. Ihm war entgangen, dass seine Mutter noch anwesend war. 

„Es ist alles ok, Mum. Mach dir keine Gedanken," zur Unterstützung seiner Worte stand er jetzt endlich auf. Die Bettdecke hielt er dabei um seinen entblößten Leib. „Wirklich es ist alles in Ordnung", bekräftigte der Halbsayajin nochmals seine Worte. 

Schließlich gab sich Bulma zufrieden und huschte mit ein „Mach dich endlich fertig" auf den Lippen aus dem Kinderzimmer. 

Kaum das die Türe geschlossen war, plumpste Trunks auf sein Bett, rollte sich zusammen und fing an zu schluchzen. Erst waren es nur diese Geräusche die er von sich gab, doch dauerte es nicht lange und die Tränen flossen. Flossen wie ein reisender Strom aus seinem Körper. Er weinte und bebte. All die verwirrten Gefühle wollten aus ihm rausfließen. Hielten sich nicht länger hinter einem Damm zurück. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Sein Kopf war leergefegt und dennoch kurz davor zu platzen. Ein Vakuum in seinem Gehirn. Verflucht noch mal – was war hier los? Goku. Vegeta. Es war nicht länger zu ertragen. Die Krämpfe schüttelten den Jungen noch eine kleine Unendlichkeit. Danach stand er auf, begann sich emotionslos fertig zu machen. Die Schule wartete. 

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~

Vegeta befand sich im Gravitationsraum (wo auch sonst?). Ein schlechtes Gewissen nagte an ihm. Krampfhaft bemühte er sich seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken – bisher erfolglos. Kurz vor der Morgendämmerung war er eng an Trunks geschmiegt aufgewacht. Einige Minuten, hatte er das schöne entspannte Gesicht seines Sohnes betrachtet, hatte das duftende Haar gestreichelt. In den letzten Stunden war so viel geschehen, das er alles Revue passieren ließ. Der Streit am Nachmittag, der Kampf in der Nacht, der wundervolle Sex. Und da endlich wurde ihm gewahr, das sein Sohn nicht unbefleckt gewesen war. Jetzt erst wo er die Ruhe hatte, fiel ihm Trunks wunder Hintern ein. Die Frage wer denn wohl seinen Sohn genommen hatte, nagte an ihm. Nicht nur, dass die Anzeichen eines Missbrauches da waren, da war auch brennende Eifersucht. Eifersucht auf den Fremden, der seinen Sohn gekostet hatte. Von den besorgten Gefühlen getrieben, war er aufgestanden. Hatte in ohnmächtiger Wut auf den Fremden so ziemlich alle Trainingsroboter ruiniert. Kaum das der erste Zorn verraucht war, überlegte er angestrengt, wer seinem Sohn das angetan haben könnte. Wie weit war es Freiwillig geschehen? War der Missbrauch schlimm? Wenn ja, warum hatte der Junge dann mit ihm geschlafen? Wollte Trunks vielleicht den Sex mit dem Anderen und hatte er nur aus Mitleid mit seinem Vater geschlafen? Abertausende von Fragen durchschossen seinen Kopf. Egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, er fand keine Lösung. Er musste mit Trunks reden, doch scheute er sich davor. Der no Ouji traute sich nicht. Trunks würde ihn nach der vergangenen Nacht bestimmt verachten. Würde ihn für sein Verlangen, für seine Labilität verabscheuen. Das was geschehen war konnte Vegeta nicht rückgängig machen, doch er konnte es ignorieren. Er brauchte frische Luft. 

Ohne auf den Zustand seines verschwitzten und zerschlissenen Kampfanzuges zu achten, flog er ziellos davon. 

Währenddessen im Hause der Son's. 

Son Goku hatte Hunger. Keinen Hunger bei dem es ihm nach Nahrung verlangte. Er hatte Hunger auf Sex. Die Begegnung mit Trunks am vergangenen Tag hatte den Saiyajin nur noch lustvoller gemacht. Chichi war einkaufen, Goten in der Schule, dass Haus war leer. „Ja," dachte er „jetzt ist ein guter Moment um Piccolo zu besuchen". Ohne darauf zu achten was er trug (seinen Schlafanzug) teleportierte er sich zu dem attraktiven Namekianer. Goku schmunzelte. Obwohl es für Krieger, wie sie es waren schon reichlich spät war, lag Piccolo zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind in seinem Bett und schlief. Eine Weile betrachtete er das friedliche Gesicht. Ohne den düsteren Blick sah Piccolo viel hübscher aus als sonst. Zum ersten Mal seit er den Namekianer kannte, viel Goku auf, wie schön dieser eigentlich war. Das markante, ebenmäßige Gesicht, mit seiner langen, geraden Nase, die vollen sinnlichen Lippen, die so begierig küssen konnten und der kräftige Schwung seiner Wülste, die er statt Augenbrauen hatte. Ja wirklich, Piccolo war wunderschön. Doch was war das an seinen Augen? Unter den dichten Wimpern schimmerte etwas. Es schien fast so, als hätte Piccolo sich in den Schlaf geweint. Doch Son Goku verwarf den Gedanken, schließlich war das hier Piccolo und kein Weichei. Der Namekianer war wohl neben Vegeta der einzige Mensch, der nicht weinen konnte. Son Goku war sich da hundertprozentig sicher. Vorsichtig griff Goku nach der Bettdecke. Zog sie langsam, ohne den Anderen zu wecken, runter. Piccolo schlief nackt. Goku's Blicke glitten über den mächtigen Oberkörper, zu dem vollen Rund von Piccolos Hintern. Ihm lief förmlich das Wasser im Munde zusammen.  Vorsichtig weil, er den Namekianer nicht aufwecken wollte, kniete er sich auf das Bett. Kurz knarrte das Gestell unter seinem Gewicht, doch er hatte Glück - Piccolo schlief weiter. Unschlüssig, wie er das Spiel anfangen sollte, zögerte der Saiyajin. Doch dann hatte er sich plötzlich entschieden. 

Sanft fuhren seine Hände über den schönen Rücken. Glitten über das Steißbein und streichelten den festen Hintern. Glitten zwischen die Pobacken und spielten mit dem sanftem Flaum von Härchen. Goku keuchte. Ihn erregte die Erkenntnis, dass Piccolo keine Ahnung hatte, welche Lust er ihm gerade bereitete. Mit seinen Lippen küsste der Saiyajin nun eben jene Stellen, die seine Finger vorher bewandert hatten. „Ahhh" Piccolo noch immer schlafend seufzte auf. Kurz fragte sich der junge Krieger, ob Piccolo gleich bei Bewusstsein sein würde, doch als der Größere sich auf den Rücken drehte und den Kopf ein Stückchen im Kissen vergrub, wusste er, dass dieser noch tief und fest schlummerte. Ganz schön erstaunlich, wie tief der Namekianer im Land der Träume gefangen war. Normalerweise wachte er extrem schnell auf. Eine Fähigkeit die er seinem Kriegerinstinkt und seinen außergewöhnlich guten Ohren verdankte. Anscheinend reagierten seine Sinne auf Son Goku jedoch anders. Belustigt stellte Goku fest, das sich zwischen Piccolos Schenkeln etwas zu voller Größe reckte. Das Glied des Namekianers, war schön und gerade geformt. Länge und Dicke waren im Einklang, so dass es Proportional perfekt aussah. Auch die Hoden, die Goku so gerne in seinen Mund saugte, passten perfekt zu dem Genital. Wollüstig leckte sich der Saiyajin über die Lippen, schaute noch einmal nach ob Piccolo schlief und dann, dann senkte er seinen Mund auf das mittlerweile zuckende Glied. Zuerst tippte er nur mit seiner Zungenspitze auf die Eichel. Schob die Vorhaut ein Stück zurück und tat dann etwas, was ihm sehr gefiel – er verschloss sich den Mund mit dem Objekt seiner Begierde. Zärtlich glitt er die Länge auf und ab. Beharrlich bemüht immer mehr in sich aufzunehmen. Der markante männliche Geschmack auf seiner Zunge stimulierte ihn. Lange schon war er beim Sex mit dem Grünen nicht mehr so erregt gewesen. Woran es wohl lag? Gierig fing Goku zu saugen an. Saugte, bis ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sein Rachen öffnete sich und endlich gelang es ihm, das komplette Ausmaß von Piccolos Schwanz zu schlucken. Rasend vor Lust bemerkte der Saiyajin nicht, das Piccolo schlagartig aus seinem Schlaf aufschreckte. 

„Kami was?" Fassungslos starrte Piccolo auf das Geschehen bei seinem Unterleib. Eben noch hatte er von einem erotischen Stelldichein geträumt und nun? Nun kniete seine große Liebe über seinem Schwanz und blies ihn, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr. Sturmwellen gleich, spülte Woge für Woge heißer Erregung durch seinen Körper. Unbarmherzig begehrte sein Körper auf. Wollte Erlösung von dieser süßen Qual. Doch kaum, dass sich seine Hüfte aufbäumte, sich noch tiefer im feuchten Schlund versenken wollte, traf ihn Kälte. „Goku was?" 

„Shh, sag nichts. Lass mich dich nehmen." 

Matt nickte Piccolo. Es lief jedesmal aufs gleiche raus. Der Saiyajin machte ihn heiß und dann kam das unausweichliche. Son Goku holte sich seine Befriedigung, während Piccolo leer ausging. Bei Dende, ja Piccolo liebte es, wenn Goku ihn Anal befriedigte, doch fand der Namekianer auf diese Art nie seinen Höhepunkt. Ihm reichte eine rein anale Stimulans nicht aus. Was er wollte waren Liebkosungen, auch während dem Akt, doch fühlte der junge Krieger sich nicht im Stande seinem Liebhaber diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Vielleicht war es aber eher so, dass der Krieger keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, ob Piccolo ebenfalls Erfüllung fand oder nicht. 

Behände wendete sich der Namekianer, zog seine Beine an, so dass er letztendlich mit gestrecktem Hintern vor Goku kniete. Es war ein Stoß. Ein Stoß und Piccolo schrie ob der Fülle in seinem Leib auf. Es war kein Schmerz, es war Lust. Der Ritt, den er verpasst bekam, trieb den Namekianer auf eine Ebene der Erregung, die er sonst nie empfand. Schnell merkte er, dass etwas anders an Son Gokus Stößen war. Ja, Piccolo schien es so, dass er diesmal nicht an einen anderen dachte, sondern an ihn selbst. Wenn das stimmen sollte, so wäre es seit Vegetas auftauchen, dass erste Mal, das Son Goku wirklich ihn liebte und nicht einen Mann, der Blitzableiter für Gokus Begierde auf Vegeta war. Rhythmisch keuchend, griff der Kleinere nach dem Glied des Größeren. Masturbierte es im gleichen Takt, mit dem er in ihn stieß. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden Gokus Stöße kürzer, heftiger und explodierend ergoss er sich im Inneren seines Gespielen. Matt, brach er auf Piccolo zusammen, der daraufhin auf das Bett sank. Erst als Goku seine Hand unter Piccolo hervorzog bemerkte er, dass dieser auch gekommen war. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Wie lange war es her, das der gemeinsame Sex so befriedigend für Geist und Körper war?

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~

Mürrisch pfefferte Trunks seine Schulsachen in eine Ecke seines Zimmer. Er hatte tierisch schlechte Laune. Die Schule war eine Katastrophe gewesen. Der Lehrer hatte ihn zu einer Stunde nachsitzen verdonnert, weil er eine halbe Stunde zu spät gekommen war und dann hatten sie einen Spezialvortrag bekommen. Ein Gastredner war zu Besuch gewesen. Alle Klassen aus seiner Jahrgangsstufe waren in die große Aula gerufen worden. Keiner der Schüler hatte einen Schimmer was da vor sich ging – bis der Schulrektor auf die Bühne ging und verkündete das – wie hatte er es formuliert? „Ähm.. für jeden Schüler... ist einmal die Zeit, wo er gewisse Veränderungen an seinem Körper wahrnimmt... äh und mh... ja ich weiß ihr habt das Thema vor einigen Wochen auch schon im Sexualkundeunterricht (dieses Wort sprach er ungewöhnlich schnell) erörtert, doch ähm... es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ihr lieber von Betroffenen hören solltet." Damit war er verschwunden und die Schüler waren genauso ratlos wie vor der Rede gewesen. Dann hatte „Er" die Bühne betreten. Er trug ein buntes Kostüm, so dass man denken konnte es wäre ein Clown. „Hallllöööchen," hatte das schrille Geschöpf geflötet und jeder, wirklich jeder hatte gewusst, dass dies eine Tunte war. Trunks schauderte es immer noch, wenn er an das affektierte Gehabe dieses Kerls namens Jop dachte. Jop hatte dann einen Vortrag über Homosexualität gehalten, den er mit eigenen Erfahrungswerten ausbaute. Die Reaktionen, der Schüler waren unterschiedlich gewesen. Der Großteil, mit 99,99 % der männlichen Schüler, hatte angewidert das Gesicht verzogen, derweil eine kleine Gruppe von hauptsächlich Mädchen, in ein „Oh", „Ah" und „Wie süß" verfielen waren. Der junge Halbsaiyajin, der noch die Erlebnisse der vorherigen Nacht zu verdauen hatte, war in brütendes Schweigen verfallen. War er schwul? So richtig schwul? Würde er auch bald in so tuckigen Klamotten rumrennen müssen? Und, oh mein Gott, was würden die anderen sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass er mit Son Goku und was noch viel schlimmer war, mit seinem Vater geschlafen hatte? Die Grübelei war je unterbrochen worden, als Jop das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte. „Hey du.. ja genau du Schönheit, komm mal auf die Bühne." Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, hatte Trunks bemerkt, dass er wohl etwas wichtiges verpasst hatte. Sämtliche Augen im Saal hatten plötzlich auf ihm geruht. Sogar Goten, der direkt neben ihm gesessen hatte, blickte ihn neugierig an. „Was?," hatte er seinem besten Freund zu geflüstert, doch dieser hatte nur gegrinst  Ohne länger zögern zu können, hatte Trunks die Bühne betreten müssen. Die Nackenhaarchen  hatten sich aufgestellt und ihm war Zumute gewesen, als würde er vor einer Trainingssession mit seinem Vater stehen. Es war ihm absolut unangenehm gewesen. Auf der Bühne angekommen, hatte sich Jop zu Trunks gebeugt und ihm heißer etwas ins Ohr geflüstert. Vor Schreck waren Trunks Augen tellergroß geworden, sein Gesicht hatte sich schlagartig knallrot gefärbt und er hatte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln können. Jop hingegen hatte ihn weiterhin angelächelt und ihm dann zugenickt. Kurzzeitig hatte er sich wieder an die Schüler gewandt. „Also, hier haben wir den wohl begehrtesten Jungen eurer Schule." Ein Seufzen sämtlicher Mädchen war durch den Raum gegangen. „Und jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, ob er so hetero ist, wie ihr ihn gerne hättet." Bei Jops Worten war Trunks instinktiv zurück gewichen und hatte sich von der Bühne stehlen wollen. Dende allein hatte wissen können, dass der Junge momentan überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung gewesen war, sich von einer Tunte anbaggern zu lassen.  Das Ziel war so nahe gewesen, doch da hatten Jops Hände zu gepackt. Obwohl sie schlank und feingliedrig, ja fast wie die eines Mädchen gewesen waren, hatte Trunks männliche Kraft in ihnen spüren gekonnt. Energisch hatte Jop Trunks wieder in die Mitte der Bühne gezogen – schließlich sollten doch alle das Experiment sehen können. Innerlich zitternd und mit einem wagen Gefühl von Übelkeit im Magen, hatte der Semi-Saiyajin die Tunte angeblickt. Überrascht hatte er festgestellt, dass Jop gar nicht mal so übel aussah. Wenn man es recht bedachte, war er sogar recht hübsch gewesen und nur die unvorteilhafte Kleidung hatte ihn so „weibisch" gemacht. Nichts desto trotz, hatte Trunks dennoch nicht hier sein gewollt. Warum eigentlich immer er? Hatte er irgendwo auf der Stirn ein „Macht mit mir was ihr wollt" Schild? Als Jop sich ganz dicht vor Trunks gestellt hatte, hatte dieser aufgehört zu atmen. In der Luft hatte man es förmlich knistern gehört. Langsam hatte Jop seine rechte Hand gehoben, hatte mit ihr durch Trunks weiches Haar gestrichen. Unwillkürlich war Trunks zurück gezuckt. In seinem Kopf hatten sich Bilder überlagert. Bilder von einem Son Goku, der ihn gekämmt, ihn geküsst und dann, dann rücksichtslos genommen hatte. Von den Zuschauern hatte keiner die dunkle Wolke sehen gekonnt, die sich über Trunks ausbreitet hatte. Jop hingegen, der den Schatten wahrgenommen hatte, ignorierte ihn, da er gedacht hatte es läge am Experiment. Seine linke Hand hatte über Trunks rechten Arm gestreichelt, und den Jungen gleich darauf näher zu sich gezogen. Die andere Hand hatte unterdessen aufgehört mit den Haaren zu spielen und hatte über Trunks Wange gestreichelt, bis hinab zu dessen Lippen. Unbewusst hatte Trunks unter dieser Zärtlichkeit seine Lippen geöffnet, und damit Job einen verführerischen Anblick geboten. Die Liebkosungen waren so zart gewesen, dass sie Trunks verwirrt, ihn kurze Sekunden von seinen Problemen, die durch solche Dinge überhaupt erst angefangen hatten, ablenkten. Und dann! Dann hatte Jop seine Lippen auf die Trunks gesenkt. Schockiert hatte Trunks seine Augen aufgerissen. Doch erst, als er die fremde Zunge in seinem Mund gespürt hatte, hatte er sich aus seiner Starre befreit. Wütend hatte er Job, der mehrere Meter getorkelt war, von sich gestoßen. Wutverzerrt hatte Trunks etwas von „Was soll das du Schwuchtel?" und „Behalte deine Zunge bei dir" geflucht bevor ihm klar geworden war, dass er immer noch vor versammelter Mannschaft gestanden hatte. Wütend war er aus dem Saal gestampft und hatte dem Lehrer der den Fehler gemacht hatte, ihn aufhalten zu wollen, hart den Arm weg geschlagen. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er beim Rektor antreten gemusst, wo man ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Arm dieses Lehrers gebrochen war. Das würde einen Brief für seine Mutter geben.

Doch das war noch längst nicht alles gewesen. Goten, der Trunks gefolgt war, hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und gesagt er solle sich nicht so anstellen. Es war doch nur ein Kuss gewesen. Rasend vor Zorn, hatte der davon aber nichts wissen gewollt. In Trunks hatte sich ein Ventil geöffnet. Alle Wirrungen, alle Ungerechtigkeiten der vergangenen 24 Stunden, waren durch diese kleine Öffnung geschlüpft. Trunks war aufgebracht bis zum geht nicht mehr gewesen. Ohne recht zu wissen, was er da tat, hatte er Schwule und Goten beschimpft. Eine Ohrfeige hatte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück gebracht. Erschrocken war er verstummt gewesen. Es war nicht der Schmerz gewesen, sonder schlicht und einfach der Fakt, das Goten gegen ihn die Hand erhoben hatte. Sein Goten, der immer so verständnisvoll gewesen war. Sein Goten, der immer da gewesen war, wenn Vegeta ihn verprügelt hatte. Sein Goten, der beste und einzigste Freund den er hatte. Blaue Augen hatten in schwarze geblickt. Trunks war zurück gezuckt. Mit irgendetwas hatte er Goten verletzt. So schmerzvoll hatten diese Augen noch nie geblickt. „Ich... Goten..." „Sag jetzt nichts! Komm erst mal wieder von deinem Trip, dann kannst du dich immer noch entschuldigen." Abrupt hatte sich Goten um gedreht und war verschwunden. 

Allem in allem, war Trunks Schultag sehr ereignisreich gewesen. Jetzt lag er in seinem Bett und wurde von einer inneren Raserei erfasst, die es ihm unmöglich machte, zu relaxen oder sich auf die Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Keine fünf Minuten hielt er es aus. Er packte seine Trainingsklamotten und schlüpfte auf dem Weg zum GV in sein Zeugs. Die Haushaltsroboter würden seine anderen Klamotten schon einsammeln. Als er die Tür aufstieß, erkannte er zu seinem Glück, dass Vegeta nicht da war. Es hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, das sein Vater anwesend war. Sein Vater. Siedendheiß viel ihm Vegeta ein, der „Trunks ich liebe dich" flüsterte. Ein Vegeta der aus tiefster Kehle stöhnte, als sein Sohn in ihn drang. Auch wenn Trunks Schwanz beim Gedanken daran lustvoll zuckte, verwandelte sein Gehirn diesen Fakt in noch mehr Zorn. Was fiel Vegeta überhaupt ein von Liebe zu sprechen? Liebe für seinen Sohn, den er jahrelang misshandelt hatte. Ohne darauf zu achten was er tat, stellte er die Trainingsroboter auf die härteste Stufe und auch die Schwerkraft im GV wurde extrem hochgestellt. Mit einem kleinen Druck auf dem richtigen Knopf fingen die Roboter zu schweben an. Zischend schoss der erste Laserstrahl zur einige Zentimeter an Trunks Kopf vorbei. Ein gemeines grinsen, das jeden an seinen Vater erinnert hätte, stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Genau das brauchte er jetzt, eine Herausforderung von dämlichen Robotern. Trunks powerte sich nicht auf das SSJ Level. Nein, er wollte diesen Kampf auch so bestehen. Und er würde es. Sein Ehrgeiz war, einmal erweckt, genauso ausgeprägt wie der seines Vaters. Der Fight konnte beginnen. 

Fortsetzung folgt...... 

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~

So das war's erst mal. ^^ Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse, das es diesmal nur so wenig von Vegeta und Trunks gab. Und alle die das Paaring Goku x Piccolo nicht mögen. *gomen* Bitte vergesst nicht Reviews zu schreiben. Danke. ^-^


	6. TdN 5

Titel: 

Tränen der Nacht

Paaring: 

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks

Story:

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt. 

Warnung: 

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon 

Disclaimer: 

Keiner der Dragonball Z Charaktere gehört mir. Geld möchte und darf ich keines damit verdienen und alles ist nur just for fun. 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

@ Lavendel: Brauchst dich nicht für die Widmung zu bedanken, du hast sie dir eindeutig verdient. Hab dich wahnsinnig lieb. ^__^

@ SSJSweety: Danke für dein Review und dafür das du so treu meine  FF's liest. Das macht mich echt glücklich. ^.^  Ich hoffe dir gefällt dieser Teil. *gg*

@ Hilda: *knuddeltz dich ganz doll*  Freut mich, dass dir meine FF gefällt. Und das mit der Rechtschreibung werde ich so langsam hinbekommen. Deine Anmahnungen machen sich bei meinen neueren FF's bemerkbar (finde ich zumindest). Irgendwie passe ich jetzt wohl ein bisschen besser auf... ^^

@ TrunksBabyGirl: *ggg* Danke, danke und nochmals danke für dein Review. *freu* Bin schon gespannt wir dir dieser Teil gefällt. 

@ Gi-chan: Erst einmal ein ganz großes *knuddel dich* für dein Review. Dein Kommi hat mich tierisch gefreut. Was deine Fragen angeht, die kann oder mag ich dir noch nicht beantworten, weil sich dass im Laufe der Story klären wird. Man soll seinen Lesern ja nicht allzu viel verraten. *g* Was das K / V Rape angeht muss ich dir sagen ist mir eine andere Idee gekommen – bedeutet für dich, dass du (falls ich eins schreibe) noch sehr lange warten musst. Ich hoffe das macht dir nichts aus. 

Widmungen und Danksagungen:

Diese FF ist Lavendel gewidmet, da sie sich dass als meine Internetfrau reichlich verdient hat und weil ich sie schlicht und einfach so schrecklich gerne habe. ^_____^ 

Besondere Danksagungen gehen wieder an Hilda weil sie die Topbetaleserin ist und weil ich ihre FanFictions liebe. 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

Tränen der Nacht

Kapitel 5

Es war bereits tiefste Nacht, als Vegeta sein Zuhause betrat. Alle Lichter in der Capsule Corporation waren schon aus. Sogar Bulma schien sich schon hingelegt zu haben. Ihr Labor lag ebenfalls im Dunkeln. Extrem hungrig schlich sich der Saiyajin in die Küche. Er wollte niemanden wecken. Er wollte Trunks nicht wecken. Den ganzen langen Tag hatte er nichts anderes getan, als an seinen Sohn zu denken. Auf einer einsamen Lichtung, hatte der Prinz seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler gewesen. Seine Wut auf Trunks Vergewaltiger war nur noch mehr gestiegen und auch sein Verstand hatte wieder Oberhand gewonnen. Vegeta war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser war sich sofort von Trunks zu trennen - bevor es endgültig zu spät war. Sein Zug war abgefahren, doch Trunks sollte noch eine Chance haben. Es war an der Zeit diesen Planeten wieder zu verlassen. Morgen, wenn Bulma wach war, wollte er sie davon unterrichten. Ihm war bewusst, dass es jede Menge Geschrei und Tränen geben würde, doch es war ihm gleich. Er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch. Der arrogante Prinz wünschte sich, dass sein Sohn glücklich war, aber so lange er sich in der Nähe aufhielt ging das nicht. Die gemeinsame Nacht, würde immer zwischen den Beiden stehen. Und außerdem war Vegeta selbst nicht in der Lage Abstand zu halten. Die Versuchung seinen Sohn zu verführen, ihn zu liebkosen und sich letztendlich an ihm zu vergehen war zu groß. So viel Willensstärke traute sich der Krieger nicht zu. Eine Sache musste er aber noch erledigen. Eine einzige Sache brannte ihm auf der Seele, die er auf der Erde erledigen musste. Rache! Er würde den Kerl, der es gewagt hatte sein Eigen zu berühren, zu beschmutzen - vernichten. 

Klick. Die Küchenbeleuchtung flammte auf. 

„Hallo Vater." 

Vegeta erschrak. Total in Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass jemand in der Küche anwesend war. Schnell bemüht seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen, setzte er schon zu einer bissigen Bemerkung an. „Wa..." 

„Sei still!" 

Augenblicklich glomm sein Temperament auf. Was viel Trunks ein so mit ihm zu reden? Immerhin war er sein Vater. „Hast du vergessen, wie man mit seinem Vater spricht?" 

Der Halbsaiyajin antwortete nicht, stattdessen blickte er Vegeta unerschrocken in die onyxfarbenen Tiefen. 

Vegeta wurde vorsichtig. Anscheinend war Trunks in irgendeiner komischen Stimmung. Erst jetzt nahm sich der Ältere die Zeit sein Gegenüber genauer zu begutachten. Die Haare waren zerzaust, die Klamotten zerschlissen und an Armen, Beinen und jenen Stellen wo die kaputte Kleidung Blicke auf nackte Haut zuließ, waren Schürfwunden zu sehen. Ganz offensichtlich kam der Junge vom Training. An den kleinen Schweißtropfen, die noch immer über Trunks Gesicht liefen, konnte der Prinz erkennen, das dass Training erst vor kurzem beendet worden war. 

„Was willst du?" Vegeta war wieder einmal kurz davor seine kaum vorhandene Geduld zu verlieren.

 „Sex." 

„Wie bitte?" Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Ich will Sex." 

Entgeistert starrte der erfahrene Krieger den Knaben an. 

„Och komm schon.." säuselte Trunks mit einer Kinderstimme, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte. 

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was für ein Kraut du gegessen hast, aber mir scheint es wirkt gut."

„Halt die Klappe und fick mich."

„Sag mal spinnst du?"

„Was denn? Du warst es doch, der mich gestern angemacht hat. War alles was du gesagt hast nur eine Farce? Wolltest du mich mit dieser Masche bloß ins Bett bekommen? Oder wolltest du bloß endlich mal wieder einen richtigen Schwanz in deinem Arsch spüren?" 

PATSCH. 

Vegeta hatte seinem Sohn eine knallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Normalerweise war das ja nicht die Art des Kriegers, aber Trunks hatte es nicht anders verdient. Zornig blickten sie einander in die Augen. 

„Hör mir gut zu Trunks! Gestern bin ich schwach geworden, doch das wird nie wieder passieren. Was zwischen uns war solltest du besser vergessen. Ich liebe dich wirklich und werde dich auch immer lieben, aber wir dürfen es nicht noch einmal zulassen." Nach einer kurzen Pause. „In einer Woche werde ich den Planeten für immer verlassen."

„Was? Aber Vater..." Jetzt war es an Trunks entgeistert zu sein. 

„Nein Trunks, ich habe es so beschlossen... es wird das beste sein... für uns beide."

Die Fassade die Trunks im Laufe des Abends aufgebaut hatte, bröckelte. Alle Gedanken, die ihn gequält hatten, waren umsonst gewesen. Nach dem extra harten Spezialtraining war dem Semi-Saiyajin klar geworden, dass er lieber eine sexuelle Beziehung zu seinem Vater haben wollte, als sich wieder von ihm zusammenschlagen zu lassen. Sämtliche Zärtlichkeiten, jede Berührung der letzten Nacht, hatten dem Lilaschopf gefallen. Vegeta hatte auf seine stürmische und leidenschaftliche Art, die frischen Misshandlungen von Goku fast komplett aus Trunks Kopf verbannt. Ja, so sehr aus seiner Gedankenwelt vertrieben, dass er hoffte ein neuerliches sexuelles Abenteuer würde auch den letzten bitteren Beigeschmack verjagen. Selbst der Zorn auf Jop mit seinem wollen-wir-mal-sehen-wie-hetero-euer-Schulliebling-ist-Getue war dank der Erinnerungen von dieser Liebesnacht nicht mehr so dramatisch. Ausgelaugt vom Trainingsroboter zerstören, war Trunks, als er auf dem kalten Boden des Gravitationsraumes lag, bewusst geworden, wie sehr er seinen Erzeuger begehrte. Der Junge wusste, dass er seinen Vater nicht liebte. Nicht auf die Art liebte, wie dieser vorgab ihn zu lieben und trotzdem... er wollte das Vegeta ihn nahm. Wollte wissen, wie das Gefühl war von seinem Vater ausgefüllt zu sein. Wissen, wie es war von jemanden mit Zärtlichkeit und Sanftmut genommen zu werden. Und jetzt zu erfahren, dass der Mann mit dem man die eigene Seele retten wollte, einen verließ, war ein Schock für ihn. 

„Weshalb willst du mich verlassen?"

„Ich habe dir doch gerade gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war."

„Ein Fehler? Du hast mich jahrlang misshandelt und das war deine Strafe. Willst du vor deiner Strafe fliehen?"

„Nein Trunks, das ist es nicht.."

„Aber was ist es dann?"

„Aber was ist es dann? Du hörst dich ja schon wie ein kleines Mädchen an." Sichtlich gereizt begann der Prinz in der Küche auf und ab zu gehen. Diese Gefühlsduselei war nichts für ihn. „Was für eine Zukunft hättest du mit mir an deiner Seite?"

„Ich mag im Moment nicht an die Zukunft denken. Reicht es nicht, dass wir beide jetzt hier sind? Ist es nicht genug das ich bereit bin mich deinem Begehren hinzugeben?"

„Hast du das zu dem Typen, der dich genommen hat auch gesagt?" 

Schlagartig wurde Trunks weiß. Die Zunge von Vegeta war schon immer ziemlich spitz gewesen. 

„Nein habe ich nicht."

„Wer war es?"

„Bitte Vater..."

„Sag mir, wer hat dir das angetan? Ich möchte nicht, das er dir noch einmal so etwas antut."

„Vater..."

„Sag es!"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht? Schämst du dich so sehr?" 

Trunks stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Obwohl er es sagen wollte, konnte er nicht. Sein Stolz, sein Wesen und die Überzeugung, alleine damit fertig zu werden, hielten ihn davon ab. Das war noch nicht alles. Er konnte wage erahnen, was sein Vater mit Son Goku machen würde. Die Folgen wären schrecklich. Am liebsten mochte er sich nicht ausmalen, was für ein Desaster das geben würde. Nein, er tat etwas anderes. Mit eilenden Schritten ging er auf seinen Vater zu. Ließ sich in dessen schützende Arme fallen. Vegetas Keuchen war seine Belohnung. Trunks konnte spüren, wie Vegeta zu zittern begann. Mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck starrte er in das göttliche Antlitz seines Erzeugers. Hinter den schönen Augen konnte er sehen, wie dass Gehirn arbeitete und... und wie es verlor. Stöhnend presste der erwachsene Saiyajin seine Lippen auf die des Sohnes. Fuhr hungrig mit seiner Zunge in den willig geöffneten Mund. Drängte immer weiter in seiner ungezügelten Leidenschaft. Stürmisch verkrallten sich königliche Hände in blaues Haar. Pressten den Knabenkopf enger an seinen eigenen, ständig bemüht immer tiefer in die feuchte Mundhöhle zu gelangen. Trunks gierte es in seinem Innersten. Nie zuvor hatte er jemanden begehrt, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er seinen Vater wollte. Ungemach bemerkte er wie Vegeta gegen diesen sinnlichen Angriff ankämpfte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Sinne wiedererlangen wollte. Jedoch hatte Trunks etwas anderes vor. Fast unbemerkt glitten seine Hände unter Vegetas Oberteil, streichelten über den schönen kräftigen Rücken. Vegetas Haut fühlte sich unglaublich heiß an. „Nicht..." Mit verschleierten Augen lugte der Saiyajin in das Gesicht seines Sohnes. 

„Warum Vater?" Trunks hauchte die Worte nur, während seine Finger anfingen den Kampfanzug von Vegetas Körper zu pellen. „Wir..," keuchen und Kuss „wir dürfen das...," keuchen und erneuter Kuss „nicht..."  

„Hör auf zu reden. Vertreib mir meine Erinnerungen an... ihn... lösche sie aus mit deinen Liebkosungen, ja?" 

Der Saiyajin erkannte seine Aufgabe und er nickte zustimmend. „Komm mit." Er packte Trunks an seiner linken Hand und führte ihn nach draußen. Vegeta wollte nicht, dass sie im Haus erwischt wurden. Nach ein paar  Minuten gelangten sie in das größere Gewächshaus, dass Bulma ein gutes Stück vom Hauptgebäude entfernt bauen lassen hatte. Es war neu und noch nicht eingeweiht – vor allem deshalb, weil dort lauter Exotische und nicht irdische Pflanzen wuchsen. Vegeta hatte zusammen mit Son Goku diese Pflanzen eingesammelt und sie erstrahlten nun in ihrer Schönheit dieses Gebäude. Ohne es geplant zu haben, befanden sie sich plötzlich an Vegetas Lieblingsstelle. Hier wuchsen einige Blumen, die es auch auf Vegeta-Sei einmal gegeben hatte. Mondschein, eine gelblich-weiße Blume, mit vielen einzelnen Blütenblättern, die im Dunkeln leuchteten. Blutmord, eine tiefrote Schönheit, mit atemberaubendem Duft. Flüstermoos, eine extrem weiche und flüsterleise Rauschgeräusche verursachende Matratze. Trunks war von dieser natürlichen Anmut überwältigt.

„Bist du sicher?" 

„Hundertprozentigsicher Vater." Um seine Absicht zu bekräftigen, streifte er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf und öffnete seine Hose. Die Lippen des Halbsaiyajins bebten, als er sich auf das Moos setzte. Einladend legte er sich nieder und spreizte seine Beine ein Stückchen. Damit er seinen Vater besser sehen konnte, verschränkte er die Arme hinterm Kopf. Da stand Vegeta. Sichtlich um seine Fassung ringend. Die junge, unschuldige Schönheit seines Sohnes raubte ihm den Verstand. Es war unglaublich mit welchem Liebreiz der Junge sich anbot. Es war trotz der verbotenen Emotionen und der geteilten Nacht nichts verdorbenes daran. Trunks Augen, die seine Unsicherheit spiegelten, brachten Vegeta dazu sich zwischen seinen Sohn zu knien. Der Ältere wusste was mit dem Lilaschopf los war. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor sich vollständig einem Mann hinzugeben. Sich fallen zu lassen. Doch der Prinz der Saiyajins war sich sicher, wenn einer dem Knaben die Angst nehmen könnte, dann er. 

„Ich hasse dich, weil ich dich so sehr lieben muss. Warum ist das so?" Trunks rechte Hand streichelte über Vegetas Wange zu dessen Haaren. Ein Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. 

„Vielleicht damit du endlich begreifst wie sehr ich dich brauche Vater." 

Federleicht setzte der Prinz zum Kuss an. Ihm war als hätte er diese zuckersüßen Lippen noch nie gekostet. Als hätte das feuchte Ambrosia, auf das seine forschende Zunge stieß, noch nie seine Geschmacksknospen gestreift. Er wusste, dass das was er tat verboten war. Wusste, dass seine Liebe ungesetzlich und pervers war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Die Willigkeit seines eigenen Fleisch und Blutes verzauberte sein Bewusstsein. Beide Krieger ließen sich unendlich viel Zeit. Trunks, der sich passive verhielt, genoss die Zärtlichkeiten mit denen Vegeta ihn verwöhnte. Zitterte bei jeder noch so kleinen Liebkosung. Keuchte auf, sobald der Prinz einen seiner sensitiven Punkte berührt hatte. Warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als Vegeta begann, an seinen hartgewordenen Brustwarzen zu knabbern und zu zwirbeln. Liebte es, dass der Mund des Vater jeden Millimeter seiner Haut küsste. Von einer ihm völlig unbekannten Extase getrieben, wusste Trunks nicht, wo er seine Hände hintun sollte. Zuerst griffen sie in das weiche Moos, dass ihm eine sanfte Melodie ins Ohr säuselte, danach aber packten sie das schwerkrafttrotzende Saiyajinhaar von Vegeta. Und seine Hände entwickelten eine Eigendynamik. Unbewusst drängten sie Vegeta weiter hinab. Drängten den warmen, feuchten Mund zum Zentrum pochender Lust. 

„Trunks du bist so... so wunderschön... wie kannst du mein Sohn sein? Wie kann etwas, das so wundervoll und vollkommen ist, nur ein Teil von mir sein?" Vegeta erwartete keine Antwort. Ihm war nur, dass er diese Worte sagen musste. Sein Sohn, der sich unter ihm in genießerischer Erregung wand, war mehr, als er sich jemals zu hoffen wagte. Mehr, als er sich hatte erträumen lassen. Dies war nicht der Trunks aus der Zukunft. Dies war sein Trunks. Der Trunks aus dem Hier und Jetzt. Der Trunks, den er aus Liebe misshandelt hatte und an dem er so vieles wieder gutzumachen hatte. Er würde vor Schmerzen sterben, sollte sich dieser Trunks jemals von ihm abwenden. Vegeta könnte es nicht ertragen. Berauscht vom Aroma männlicher Jugend, umschlossen seine Lippen das vor Leidenschaft zuckende Glied. Mühelos gelang es dem Älteren das komplette Ausmaß in seiner Kehle aufzunehmen. Nicht nur seine sexuelle Erregung veranlasste den Saiyajin dazu, nein es war mehr. Wie schon in der vergangenen Nacht brach ein Damm auf. Vegeta war, als würde er mit jedem Zentimeter, den er von Trunks aufnahm, etwas von seiner Liebe an den Jungen weitergeben. Er wollte, dass sein Sohn am eigenen Leib spürte, wie sehr er ihn liebte und begehrte. Wollte ihn durch solchen Genuss in den Wahnsinn treiben, das dieser erahnen konnte, wie groß Vegetas Sehnsucht nach ihm war. Und noch während Vegetas Zunge und Lippen am Arbeiten waren, wanderten seine Finger zum Gesäß von Trunks. 

Trunks verkrampfte unwillkürlich, als er die Finger zwischen seiner Pospalte fühlte. Bilder eines Son Gokus, der sich mit Gewalt Zugang verschaffte, wurden in seinem Geist wach. Er wollte sie verdrängen. Wollte nicht an den anderen Saiyajin denken. Wollte sich nur auf Vegeta konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Vegeta war das Verhalten seines Sohnes nicht entgangen. Beschwichtigend glitten seine Hände über Trunks herrlich geformte Bauch- und Brustmuskulatur. Der Prinz hatte es nicht eilig und er war auch nicht hier, um sich Lust zu verschaffen. Sein Ziel und seine Aufgabe war es, Trunks die Angst und die Erinnerungen an den Unbekannten zu nehmen. Allmählich entspannte Trunks sich wieder. Sein Körper fühlte sich so pulsierend, so voller Leben an, dass er meinte daran zu sterben. Überrascht keuchte er auf, als Vegeta wie unbeabsichtigt einen seiner Finger in ihn führte. Der Halbsaiyajin empfand keinerlei Schmerz. Stattdessen war da ein Kribbeln, das ihn fast närrisch machte. Er wand sich unter der Stimulierung Vegetas. Wusste nicht, ob er mehr von diesem merkwürdigem Gefühl haben wollte oder nicht. Sein Leib entschied für ihn. Drückte sich enger an seinen Vater. Den zweiten Finger empfing der Halbsaiyajin willig. Das Kribbeln war verschwunden, hatte sich in ein Feuer, dass seinen Unterleib zu verbrennen drohte, verwandelt. Die Hitze loderte nur so in ihm hoch. Für den 17-Jahrigen war dies der emotionale Höhepunkt seines Lebens. Er glaubte nicht das es eine Steigerung gäbe, doch Vegeta belehrte ihn eines besseren. Der Prinz selbst, getrieben von seiner Geilheit, hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sein hartgewordenes Glied, noch immer in der engen Hose gefangen, gierte nach Erlösung. Ungestüm zerrte er sich seine Kleidung vom Körper. Betrachtete Trunks mit einem alles verschlingenden Blick bevor er diesen wieder küsste. Während des Kusses glitten seine Hände zu der Knabenhüfte, hoben sie ein wenig an und brachten sie in die richtige Position. 

„Hab keine Angst. Vertrau mir." Vegetas Stimme war rau und belegt. In ihr schwang seine Begierde, seine Lust und seine Liebe mit. Für Trunks war es die schönste Musik. Er wollte es. Wollte seinem Vater vertrauen und ließ es zu, dass das steife Glied langsam in seine Pforte drang. Sein Körper zitterte und sehnte sich nach der Vereinigung. Die Eichel versank in ihm. Der Junge öffnete seine Augen, als er merkte, dass Vegeta sich nicht mehr bewegte. Durch die Schleier, die seine Sinne benebelten, sah er, wie der Prinz Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Trunks Herz stand still, als er sah, wie glücklich er seinen Vater machte und wie sehr diesen die Sanftmut ihres Liebesspiels quälte. 

„Ist ok Vater, tue es." Ein liebliches Lächeln erhellte Trunks Gesicht. 

Seufzend versank Vegeta komplett in den schönen Körper unter sich. Brachte seine Lenden dazu, den Rhythmus zu finden, der in ihnen die herrlichsten Emotionen hervorrief. Drang mit jedem Stoß tiefer in den Sohn ein und wurde leidenschaftlicher – jedoch immer darauf bedachte, dem Jungen keinen Schmerz zu zufügen. Seine Befürchtungen waren unbegründet. Trunks bog sich ihm entgegen, war wie in einem Rausch, als die Lanze sein Innerstes entflammte. Voller Extase küsste er Vegeta. Küsste ihn, um ihm einen kleinen Geschmack auf die Gefühle in seinem Körper zu vermitteln. Der Prinz liebte es. Liebte es mehr, als er es sich selbst zugestand. Der Stoßrhythmus wurde fester, ja fast schon aggressiv. Im botanischen Garten war kein Gekeuche mehr zu hören, sondern Gestöhne. Gestöhne, dass anschwoll zu einem einzigen lauten und von zwei Personen ausgestoßenen Lustschrei. Danach kam nichts – nur Stille. 

~~*~~

Die Hand in die Zweige eines der stolzen und künstlich angelegten Bäume gekrallt, beobachtete ein Schatten das gesetzwidrige Liebesspiel der beiden Saiyajin. Vor Wut und Zorn funkelten, die zu Schlitzen verzogenen Augen. Es bereitete ihm unglaubliche Schmerzen, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Eigentlich war er ja hierher gekommen, um abzuschalten, um endlich ein wenig Ruhe für sich zu haben, doch... Doch es dauerte keine Minute, da betraten Vegeta und Trunks diesen fast schon heiligen Ort. Gerade wollte er aus seinem Versteck treten, da musste er ungläubig sehen, wie sich Vater und Sohn küssten. Es war kein normaler Kuss, nein, es war ein richtiger Kuss. Ein Kuss wie er niemals stattfinden dürfte. Gebannt, beobachtete er, wie sich die scheinbar ungestörten Männer küssten und verwöhnten. Seine Ohren konnten die ab und an gehauchten Worte nicht verstehen, doch wofür auch? Die Situation war eindeutig. Inzest. Blutschande. Aber der wirkliche Grund seiner Wut war etwas anderes – Eifersucht. Wie konnte es jemand wagen seinen Besitz, sein Eigen anzufassen. Und als die beiden Krieger den Höhepunkt erreichten, war es das Brechen des Zweiges, dass im Lustschrei unterging. Rache. Er wollte Rache und er würde sie bekommen. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen wand er sich ab, verließ das Gebäude. Heute sollten die Beiden ihr Glück genießen, doch nicht mehr lange... 

            Fortsetzung folgt... 

So, ich hoffe der Teil der FanFiction hat euch gefallen. Bei unvorhergesehen Wendungen und unlogischen Verhaltensmustern der Charaktere bitte ich um Nachsicht. (das ist offenbar nicht so meine Stärke ^^°) Ansonsten freue ich mich über jedes Review, egal ob Lob oder Kritik, also schreibt fleißig. DANKE. ^__________^


	7. TdN 6

Titel: 

Tränen der Nacht

Paaring: 

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks

Story:

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt. 

Warnung: 

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon 

Disclaimer: 

Nix ist mein, aber ich liebe Vegeta. ^^ 

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

@ Lav-Chan: Hallöchen meine zuckersüße Frau. ^_____^ Endlich hab ich es geschafft den Teil zu uploaden. *g* Danke für dein liebes Kommi. *dich dafür mal kurz abschmatze* ^^

@ TrunksBabyGirl: Falls du mir (was ich auch hoffe) noch nicht weggestorben bist, ein großen *KNUDDEL* für dein Review . ^^ Bin schon gespannt wie dir dieser Part gefällt. 

@ Gi-chan: Bist du dir so sicher, dass es das Möhrchen war, wo Geta und Trunks beobachtet hat?? Also mir sind beim schreiben zwei Zeitgenossen eingefallen, die in Frage kommen könnten. *gggg* **;-)** Das dein Rape noch nicht dabei war... Gomen, aber du wirst dich noch gedulden müssen, weil ich noch jede Menge mit dieser FF vorhabe. Hab mir nämlich überlegt, das dass meine bisher längste werden soll. Übrigens vielen Dank, für die Internet-Adresse. Ich kannte die Seite schon, aber das macht nix. ^^ Bei Gelegenheit, werde ich mir mal deine FanFic's durchlesen und dir artig einen Kommi schreiben. ^^ Hab ich jetzt noch was vergessen? Ah ja... Vielen Dank für dein Review, ich freu mich immer wieder über deine ausführlichen Kommis. *ganz breit grinst*

@ Hilda: Vielen Dank, dass du die Story betagelesen hast. Du bist einfach die Beste! 

Ok jetzt hab ich albernes Huhn aber genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  ^_______^

**°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°****°*

Tränen der Nacht

Kapitel 6

* * *

Eine Woche war inzwischen vergangen. Trunks und Vegeta hatten sich in diesen Tagen kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Ständig war einem von ihnen etwas dazwischen gekommen. Meistens war es Goten, der die traute Zweisamkeit der Krieger störte. Doch auch Bulma, die sichtlich überrascht war, von dem unvorhergesehenen Frieden zwischen Vater und Sohn, war ständig im Weg. Mal musste Trunks im Unternehmen helfen und gleichzeitig Goten Nachhilfeunterricht geben und ein anderes Mal war es Vegeta, der irgendwelche Besorgungen für den Haushalt machen musste oder mit Son Goku zum Training verabredet war. In den wenigen Momenten, wenn Vegeta und Trunks alleine waren, hatten sie keine Zeit über ihr gemeinsames Erlebnis zu reden oder es zu wiederholen. Nachts dann, wenn das Haus schlief traute sich weder der Eine noch der Andere aus seinem Bett heraus. Die Gründe waren zwar unterschiedlich, dass Ergebnis aber das Gleiche – kalte Nächte. 

„Vegeta Schatz Telefon." 

„Hab's gehört Bulma." Vegeta der gerade aus der Dusche kam, griff nach dem Hörer seiner privaten Sprechanlage und übernahm das Gespräch. 

„Hallo Vegeta," ertönte es gutgelaunt in der Leitung.

„Was willst du schon wieder Kakarott." 

„Wollen wir morgen Trainieren?"

„Hättest du mich das nicht auch vorhin fragen können, als du bei mir warst?"

„Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich dich Auge in Auge frage?"

„Nei..." Vegeta kam nicht weit und schon stand ein frech grinsender Kakarott vor ihm. „Baka was soll das?" Wütend knallte der Prinz den Hörer auf den Apparat. 

„Hast du dich für mich so chic gemacht?" Der Jüngere streichelte bewusst provokant mit seinem Zeigefinger über die nackte Männerbrust, hoch bis zum Kinn. Verdutzt betrachtete Vegeta den eindeutigen Blick des anderen Saiyajins. 

„Spinnst du?" 

„Vielleicht..." Kakarotts Finger wanderten nun wieder hinab. Folgten dem Lauf von Vegetas Körpermitte und glitten tiefer, tiefer und noch tiefer. Sein Blick folgte dem Finger und etwas hungriges stahl sich hinein, je näher er dem kurzen, um die Hüften des Prinzen geschwungen Handtuchs kam. 

„Baka laß dass!" Abrupt dreht sich Vegeta weg. Was war das eben? In seinem Kopf raste alles. Wollte der andere Saiyajin ihn gerade anbaggern? Sein Gesicht nahm, ob vor Zorn oder Scham, eine rote Farbe an. Das Kribbeln, dass der Jüngere in ihm ausgelöst hatte war unangenehm. Wirkte auf merkwürdige Art und Weise bedrohlich. 

„Mensch Vegeta, das war doch nur ein Scherz." Ein albernes Lachen drang in sein Ohr. Irgendwie klang es falsch. Und in Vegeta drängte sich mehr denn je der Gedanke auf, dass der Strahlemann der Z-Truppe ein düsteres Geheimnis verbarg.  

„Es gibt Dinge mit denen macht man keine Scherze." 

„Sei doch nicht so griesgrämig. Oder möchtest du es vielleicht sogar?" Kakarott war von hinten an ihn herangetreten. Seine Arme umschlangen Vegeta. Hielten diesen mit Gewalt fest. 

„Kaka..." Erschrocken verstummte seine Hoheit. Presste sich da etwa eine Erregung an seinen Hintern? Noch bevor sich der Vollblutsaiyajin von dem Schrecken erholen konnte, griff eine Hand nach dem schützenden Handtuch und es flog durch den Raum. Jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Ein zu voller Größe erigiertes Glied rieb sich an ihm! 

„Was tust du da?" Vegeta keuchte fast schon panisch. Sollte das noch ein Scherz sein, so war er überhaupt nicht lustig. „Hör auf!" Der Befehl des Prinzen stieß auf taube Ohren. In Bedrängnis gebracht, versuchte Vegeta sich aus der ungewollten Umklammerung zu befreien. Urplötzlich ließ Kakarott von ihm ab. Der Ältere abermals überrascht, stolperte vor und als er wieder aufblickte war der Jüngere verschwunden. Kaum zwei Sekunden später war es Bulma, die an der Tür klopfte und eintrat. 

„Vegeta... hm lecker... aber leider... Zieh dich an, wir müssen in die Schule. Trunks hat Ärger gemacht." Ein letzter bedauernder Blick auf den gutgebauten, nackten Saiyajin und Bulma verließ das Zimmer wieder.  

* * *

Seit mindestens einer halben Stunde starrte Trunks auf den gleichen langweiligen Fleck an der Wand. Er saß im Zimmer des Schulrektors und ließ sämtliche Vorwürfe an sich abprallen. Ihm war egal, was diese Schwachmaten sagten. Sein Klassenlehrer, der Vertrauenslehrer, der Rektor, Son Goten (auf den er richtig Sauer war) und natürlich auch der Grund seines hier seins – Jop, schwirrten um ihn herum. Der Halbsaiyajin hatte seine Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit soweit unterdrückt, dass ihm fast entgangen wäre, wie die Bürotür aufgestoßen wurde und seine Eltern kamen. Doch auch diese würde er ignorieren. Er wollte nichts erklären und wenn er es versuchte, dann würde sein Zorn garantiert wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. 

„Ah Frau Briefs da sind sie ja." Wurde die Schönheit vom Rektor, der ihre Hände drückte, begrüßt. 

„Worum geht es?", fragte Bulma ohne Umschweife. Sie wollte wissen, was hier los war. Am Telefon hatte sich der Rektor sehr kurz gefasst.

„Nun ja, am besten sie schauen es sich an." Die Gruppe teilte sich und was blieb war ein Blick auf den stark lädierten Jop. Sein rechtes Auge hatte ein prächtiges, blau-lila Veilchen und sein linker Arm war in einem Gips eingehüllt. Erschrocken stöhnte Bulma auf. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr kleiner Schatz einen offensichtlich Schwächeren derart verprügeln würde. 

„Trunks, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Die erwartete Antwort wurde nicht erteilt. „Trunks, ich rede mit dir!" Doch der Junge blieb weiterhin still. Hier war nicht der richtige Ort, um sich jemanden anzuvertrauen. Und die einzige Person, der er den Grund für seine Wut anvertrauen würde, beobachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der Trunks Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper verursachte. 

„RAUS!" Vegeta hatte einen Befehl gesprochen. Es war nicht die schneidende Art, mit der er den Befehl gab, sondern die enorme Autorität, die er ausstrahlte, welche die Anderen veranlasste unverzüglich zu folgen. Sie gingen in den Gang und tauschten Blicke untereinander aus. Goten war es, der zu Bulma trat und ihr in einer kurzen Zusammenfassung erzählte, dass er gesehen habe, wie Trunks Jop ohne jeglichen Grund angefallen hatte. Sprachlos hörte sie dem Sohn ihres besten Freundes zu und... Und sie glaubte ihm. Sie glaubte ihm bedingungslos, da Trunks sich in letzter Zeit extrem merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Die Blauhaarige wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit Trunks Saiyajin-Genen zu tun hatte. In Vegetas Blick war so etwas Wissendes gewesen.  

Es vergingen mehre unheimliche Minuten, bevor Vegeta aufhörte seinen Sohn zu betrachten. Minuten in denen er das hübsche Oval studierte. Minuten in denen er sich fragte, warum keiner diesen Groll in Trunks erkannte. Und Minuten in denen er sich überlegte, ob es vielleicht dieses Schreckgespenst von Mensch gewesen war, der Trunks vergewaltigt hatte. Im Wissen wie gefährlich es war, was er tat, machte Vegeta dann doch die wenigen Schritte auf Trunks zu. Er kniete sich vor seinen Sohn und bevor er einen weiter Gedanken verschwendete, küsste er den geliebten Jungen. Vegeta spürte Trunks erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. Mit so etwas hatte der Halbsaiyajin nicht gerechnet. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was sein Vater damit beabsichtigte, hätte er sich nicht so schnell der fordernden Zunge hingegeben. Und es wurde ein heißer, intensiver Kuss. Ein Kuss, der größten Gefahr. Jederzeit hätte Jemand den Raum betreten können. Vielleicht war es gerade das, was Trunks noch mehr erregte. Erst als Vegeta merkte, dass Trunks Zorn verloschen war, löste er sich von dem 16.-Jährigen. 

„Warum warst du so sauer?" Vegeta war bei seinem Sohn geblieben. Er tat so, als wollte er ihn gleich wieder küssen – was auch stimmte. Das Gesicht des Prinzen war dem Trunks so nahe. Der Knabe konnte die Leidenschaft direkt fühlen. Er sehnte sich danach noch einmal von diesen Lippen geküsst zu werden. Noch einmal so geküsst zu werden, dass er dachte sein ganzer Körper würde von Millionen Schmetterlingen überflutet werden. Der Mann aus dessen Lenden er entsprungen war, war wie eine Droge. Und er Trunks, war der Junkie, der auf Entzug war. 

„Ich..." Trunks versuchte seinem Vater den erhofften Kuss zu rauben. Ergebnislos. Vegeta wich ihm gekonnt aus.

„Komm sag schon Trunks." Verführerisch tänzelte Vegetas Zunge über Trunks Lippen. Zu einem erneuten Kuss kam es jedoch nicht.   

„Er..." Das Spiel lenkte den Lilaschopf ab. „Er wollte, dass ich es mit ihm treibe." Jetzt war es raus. Vegeta erstarrte. 

„Er wollte was?" Jetzt schoss Vegetas Energielevel in die Höhe. Dieser miese kleine Erdling hatte es gewagt seinen Sohn anzugraben! 

„Dad ist schon ok. Er hat bekommen, was er verdient." Trunks grinste. Sein Vater war echt zu heiß. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Vegeta wegen so was in die Luft gehen würde. Irgendwie war es richtig süß. Und Trunks hatte Jop auch bloß deshalb eine geknallt, weil dieser ihm nicht nur Schweinereien ins Ohr gesäuselt hatte, sondern ihm auch ganz dezent, so dass keiner es sehen konnte, in den Schritt gelangt hatte. Das war für den sonst so friedlichen Jungen zu viel gewesen.

„Lass ihn doch. Der Typ ist scheiß egal. Ich hab jetzt Lust auf was anderes." Die Lüsternheit, mit der Trunks Vegeta anblickte, verschlug diesem den Atem. Dafür das sie nur ein Mal beisammen gewesen waren, wusste der Semi-Saiyajin genau, was er von seinem Vater wollte. Trunks küsste Vegeta und dirigierte ihn ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen zum Fenster. Mit einer Hand öffnete er es und ehe der Prinz sich versah, fielen sie auch schon aus dem 3. Stock. Schnell fingen sie sich auf und flogen lachend davon. 

* * *

„Hey Piccolo willst du heute nicht trainieren?" Dende hatte seinem Artgenossen, der für ihn fast wie ein älterer Bruder war, diese Frage gestellt. Der Namekianer, der sehr zur Verwunderung des Gottes, nicht seine übliche Kleidung trug, blickte aus seiner dösenden Haltung auf. 

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du heute nicht trainieren willst?"

„Ich kann nicht." 

„BITTE?" Das hatte es noch nie gegeben. Seit wann konnte Piccolo nicht trainieren? Und überhaupt, was war mit dem grünen, starken Mann los? Er lag am helllichten Tage auf der Gottesplattform und relaxte mit nichts bekleidet, als einer kurzen, weißen, leicht transparenten Shorts. Dank dem sexy Anblick, blieb Dendes Blick unwillkürlich an dem leichten Stoff hängen. Und da sahen seine Augen die Ausbuchtung von Piccolos Schwanz, doch etwas irritierte ihn. Ja genau, da war etwas!

„Piccolo... äh... darf ich fragen, was du heute in der Stadt gemacht hast?"

Die trotz, der grünen Hautfarbe knallrot anlaufenden Wangen des Älteren, bekräftigten Dendes Verdacht noch mehr. 

„Es ist nicht wie du denkst..." Versuchte sich der Hüne zu rechtfertigen.

„Ach und was denke ich denn?"

„Ich..."

ZUMM. 

„Hallöchen." Knall auf Fall hatte sich Son Goku zwischen die Beiden teleportiert. „Was ist los? Warum guckt ihr so ernst?" Beide ignorierten Goku's Fragen. 

„Wir reden später weiter Piccolo, ich gehe jetzt weiter meinen Aufgaben nach." Mürrisch nickte der Angesprochene. Später, das wusste er, würde er sich Dende wieder entziehen. Er war einem Kind doch keine Rechenschaft über sein Tun und Handeln schuldig. 

„Was willst du Goku?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Verschwinde, ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung." Jetzt war der Saiyajin erstaunt. Was sollte das denn? Seit wann war Piccolo wieder so... mh... widerspenstig? 

„Ach komm schon... Ich weiß, dass du es willst." Seine Hände streichelten dem Namekianer, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war, verführerisch über den entblößten Oberkörper.

„Vergiss es!" 

Aber Hallo! Machte sich Son Gokus Matratze etwa daran sich zu widersetzen? Normalerweise bekam der Saiyajin immer was er wollte von dem Namekianer. Weshalb war es diesmal anders? Goku knurrte. 

„Stell dich nicht so an Piccolo."

„Verpiss dich Goku. Ich hab heute keinen Bock auf deine Spielchen!" Fauchend und mit einer aggressiven Haltung am Leib, die Son Goku schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr an dem Kameraden gesehen hatte, ließ Piccolo ihn stehen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Saiyajin zu werfen, verschwand der Hüne im Palast. Verdutzt, Notgeil und mit sichtbar schlechter werdender Laune blieb Son Goku zurück. Hatte sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen oder was war hier los?

Fortsetzung folgt..... 

Und wie hat euch die Story gefallen???? Bitte immer dran denken Reviews zu schreiben. DANKE und ein KNUDDEL für all meine Leser. ^^ 


	8. TdN 7

Titel:

Tränen der Nacht

Paaring:

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks

Story:

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

Warnung:

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

Disclaimer:

Nix ist meins, wenn mir allerdings jemand Vegeta oder Trunks schenken würde, wäre ich ihm sehr verbunden. Nur so zur Anmerkung, bevorzuge die Variante Nackt mit Schleifchen um-den-ihr-wisst-schon-was. #breitgrins#  

##°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°#

SSJSweety: Hi Süßes, hier ist deine Fortsetzung. Und nein Goku wurde nicht von einer bösen Macht übernommen, der ist in meinen Geschichten halt ein Ar... #lalalalaaa# Jetzt mal im Ernst, für das Möhrchen lass ich mir noch was besonderes einfallen. Ich bin mir noch nicht schlüssig, ob er wieder „normal" oder noch fieser und notgeiler werden wird. Außerdem hab ich mir für Gi-chan ja überlegt ein Goku x Geta Rape einzubauen, also mal sehen. Ach ja – DANKE für dein Kommi und bitte seih mir nicht sauer, dass ich „Unkown" immer noch nicht gelesen habe. #mich dafür ganz doll schäme#

Lavendel: Hallöchen meine geliebte Frau. Ich freu mich jedesmal soooooo ur doll, wenn du mich Lobst. #smile# Bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob ich es verdient habe, aber danke, danke, danke. #dich dafür knutscht, knuddelt und nicht mehr los lässt# Bitte melde dich mal wieder bei mir Sonnenschein, ich hab dich Samstag im Chat vermisst. #snief#

TrunksBabyGirl: Es tut mir so Gomen, dass du so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten musstest, aber ich leide unter dem Ich-habe-dauernd-Schreibblockarden-Syntrom. °°° Falls du bis zu diesem Teil überlebt hast, wünsche ich dir viel Spaß.

WARNUNG:

Das kommende Lemon ist, wie euch meine geliebte Beta Hilda bestätigen wird, nicht sonderlich gelungen und obwohl ich den ganzen Tag über diesem Problem gegrübelt habe, ist mir keine Lösung eingefallen. Ein neues schreiben wollte ich nicht, weil ich mich diesem hier schon so gequält habe und zum Flicken ist mir nichts einfallen. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu sauer und ich verspreche, das dass nächste Lemon wieder besser wird. Ich wünsche euch jetzt trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen und ihr wisst ja ich nehme auch Morddrohungen an.

##°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°####°#

Tränen der Nacht

Kapitel 7

Es waren gerade mal 10 Minuten seit ihrer Flucht vergangen. Der Flug war von extrem rasantem Tempo gewesen. Stillschweigend, waren sie nebeneinander durch die Lüfte geglitten. Das Blut in ihren Adern pulsierte heiß durch sämtliche Venen, da ihre Gedanken bei den kommenden Sinnesfreuden hingen. Vegeta und Trunks verdrängten, dass sie mit dieser Handlung Bulmas Zorn auf sich luden. Es war ihnen just in diesem Moment egal. Sie wollten einander. Wollten sich küssen und berühren. Wollten eingehen in eine Wahrnehmung, die alles geistige und körperliche bei weitem übertraf. Unbarmherzig hämmerte in Trunks Kopf das Wissen, welche Lust sein Vater in ihm hervorrufen konnte. Nur zu gut, brannte das Gefühl, Vegeta in seiner gesamten Länge aufzunehmen, noch in ihm. Überrascht hatte der Halbsaiyajin festgestellt, dass ihm das Glied Vegetas kaum Schmerzen verursachte. Im Gegenteil. Nie zuvor hatte Trunks eine solch unbändige Lust verspürt, als da, wo sein Vater ihn geliebt hatte. Und im Augenblick waren die beiden Krieger zu ihrem dritten Techtelmechtel unterwegs. Die Vorfreude von Trunks wurde jedoch von diesem flauen Gefühl in seinem Magen getrübt. Er verdrängte die Erinnerungen daran, weshalb sein Vater mit ihm schlief. Verdrängte die Erinnerungen an jede psychische und physische Misshandlung seitens des Prinzen und auch die von Goku. Er wollte einfach vergessen. Wollte den Neuanfang in seinem Leben genießen. In diesem Augenblick konnte der Halbsaiyajin nur die Begierde für seinen Vater akzeptieren. Das Wissen, dass Vegeta ihn liebte, gab ihm eine Genugtuung, die das Grauen der letzten Jahre zwar nicht vergessen machte, aber auch nicht vergebens erschienen ließ.

„Hey Trunks, wie wäre es hier?" Vegeta deutete auf eine grüne, saftige Ebene unter ihnen. Zustimmend nickte der Sohn seinem Vater zu. Gemeinsam landeten sie und blickten sich um. Es war ein sehr schöner Ort. Eine einzelne Baumgruppe, umringt von einem Meer aus Blumen. Büsche standen vereinzelt in Mitten dieser Wiese. Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich um die Wette, Schmetterlinge flogen umher und irgendwo ganz weit hinten, konnte man Kaninchen umherspringen sehen. Das leise Rauschen von Wasser verkündete in der Nähe einen kleinen Bach. Für Trunks war diese grüne Oase ein kleines Paradies. Ein Ort des Friedens und der Harmonie. Sein Herz wurde plötzlich von einer Welle der Sehnsucht und Melancholie überrannt. Etwas im Inneren des Jungen schrie auf. Das Sehnen nach wahren Gefühlen, nach richtigen Gefühlen wurde in ihm wach. Trunks begehrte Liebe. Reine, unschuldige Liebe, die keine dunklen Schatten auf sich trug. Sein Blick entglitt in die Ferne und erst als Vegeta ihn von hinten umschlang und mit seinen Lippen zarte Küsse auf seinen Nacken drückte, tauchte Trunks Geist wieder in seinen Körper ein.

„Woran denkst du?"

„An nichts Vater, an nichts...", er seufzte und schmiegte sich näher an den warmen Körper seines Erzeugers.

„Ich liebe dich. Vergiss das bitte nicht." Zitternd nahm Trunks die Worte auf. Es war genau das, was er gerade gebraucht hatte und nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als die Wahrheit in diesen Worten sehen zu können. Ob er eines Tages diese Emotionen mit Vegeta teilen konnte? Ob er eines Tages seinen Vater genauso lieben konnte? Ob er jemals mit gleicher zerstörerischer Kraft seine Liebe bekämpfte? Müde drehte er sich um und blickte mit seinen blauen Augen in die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Gegenüber. Sekunden, die zu Minuten wurden, starrten sie einander an und dann senkten sie wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando gleichzeitig ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Lange Zeit standen sie einfach nur da und küssten sich ausgiebig und zärtlich. Beide nahmen sich die Chance die Mundhöhle des Anderen aufs Genaueste zu erkunden. „Hm...", genießerisch seufzend bog der Knabe seinen Kopf nach hinten. Schöpfte genug Atem um gleich darauf eine neue Invasionswelle einzuleiten. Mit dem Steigern ihrer Lust nahm die Heftigkeit des entrückenden Zungenspiels an Intensivität zu. „Trunks ich brauch dich." Vegeta wollte seinen Sohn. Er wollte nicht allzu lange warten, um seine Lust, seinen widernatürlichen Hunger zu stillen. Sich nur mäßig beherrschend, machte er sich daran, den Knaben zu entkleiden. Jeder Zentimeter freigelegter Haut war wie der Hauptgewinn in einer Lotterie. Die helle, lockende Haut stieß in seinen Augen auf das äußerste Maß von Wohlgefallen. Finger, Lippen und Zunge liebkosten das warme lebendige Gewebe. Jagten Schauer über Schauer, durch den Körper von Trunks. Der Halbsaiyajin konnte nicht anders, als seinen Leib widerstandslos preiszugeben. Seine Knie wurden weich und er wünschte, Vegeta würde ihm endlich die Erlaubnis geben, sich in das weiche Gras legen zu dürfen. Die Hitzewellen rauschten durch seine Venen und brachten sein jugendliches Blut zum Kochen. Sie verursachten, dass er bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung in Keuchen ausbrach. Als er endlich nackt da stand, hatte Trunks das Gefühl aus einer ausgedehnten Folter gekommen zu sein. Sein Glied war schon vollkommen erigiert. Den kurzen Augenblick nutzend, als Vegeta sich seiner eigenen Kleidung entledigte, legte sich Trunks endlich hin. Es war eine regelrechte Erleichterung, nicht mehr auf wackligen Beinen stehen zu müssen.

„Vater, komm her." Der Bitte, unverzüglich nachkommend, kniete sich der Saiyajin zwischen Trunks halbgeöffnete Beine. Seine Hände berührten die Innenseite von Trunks Schenkeln – immer darauf bedacht, der Erregung nicht zu Nahe zu kommen. Unzählige von Küssen hauchte Vegeta auf den fügsamen Körper. „Bitte quäl mich nicht. Bitte.. ich will dich _in_ mir..."

„Nein Trunks," raunte Vegeta in sonorem leisen Tonfall zu seinem vom Himmel herabgestiegenen Engel. „Nein noch nicht." Ergeben winselte Trunks. So sehr er sich nach der sündigen Vereinigung ihrer erregten und schwitzenden Leiber sehnte – er war Vegeta hoffnungslos verfallen. Der junge Halbsayajin war bereit, alles für seinen Vater zu tun. Wollte ihm mit seinem Körper dienen, so gut er es vermochte. Und als die große starke Hand Vegetas sein vor Lust zuckendes Glied umfasste und mit sanftem Druck massierte, keuchte er auf, drückte seine Hüfte dem luststeigerndem Gefühl entgegen. Hungrig nach mehr, drängte Trunks seinen Unterleib, zur Quelle der sexuellen Folter. „Ich... ich... oh... ich, kann nicht mehr!" aufstöhnend ergoss er seinen klebrigen Samen in die Hand Vegetas. 

Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete mit entzücktem Blick, wie sich der Beweis von Trunks Erregung über seine Hand ausbreitete. Genüsslich beugte er sich vor, säuberte mit seiner Zunge das Glied des Sohnes. Trunks wimmerte. Die erste Extase war noch nicht verraucht und sein überreizter Körper schmerzte vor Lust. Es drängte den Blauäugigen nach mehr und gleichzeitig sehnte er sich nach Ruhe. Vegeta drang behutsam mit zwei seiner Finger in ihn ein. Instinktiv hoben sich seine Hüften und sein Schließmuskel spannte sich an. Rhythmisch bewegten sich die Finger in seinem Inneren und machten das unstete Bedürfnis nach einer vollständigen Vereinigung in ihm breit. „Vater!" Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf, wand seinen Leib.

„Was möchtest du Trunks?," fragte ihn Vegeta heißer.

„Ich will dich!"

„Komm her!" Vegeta zog sich zurück und legte sich auf den Rücken. Zitternd stand Trunks auf. Sah von oben auf seinen Erzeuger herab. Er wusste was sein Vater von ihm verlangte und auch wenn er sich etwas genierte, tat er, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Vorsichtig ließ er Vegeta in sich gleiten. Sein Herz zitterte und gewaltige Wogen der Erregung erfüllten seinen Körper. Und obwohl er seinen Vater schon einmal in sich gespürt hatte, war es jetzt so anders. Er konnte bestimmen. Er war die Macht, die ihre Erlösung bedeutet – und Trunks genoss es, bis zum letzten Quäntchen seines Wahrnehmungsvermögens. Die Bewegungen waren zuerst zaghaft, doch es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis Trunks sich an das neuartige Gefühl gewöhnt und von seiner Leidenschaft eingeholt wurde. Sein Becken übernahm die Kontrolle, nötigte ihn zu einem Kraftakt, der Vegeta und sich selbst zu Sinnesfreuden drangsalierte, die er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht erhofft hatte. Wie durch eine Wolkenwand hörte er seinen Vater immer und immer wieder seinen Namen rufen. Jede noch so kleine Nuance in der Stimme Vegetas, reizte einen Punkt in seinem Inneren, der zu dem lustvollen Genuss noch eine befremdliche Wärme entstehen ließ. Diese unbekannte Wärme breitete sich immer weiter aus, verband sich mit der pulsierenden Hitze seiner Erregung zu einem flammenden Inferno, bis sie in einem nicht mehr enden wollenden Schrei explodierte. Kraftlos sackte Trunks auf Vegeta zusammen, wo er sofort einschlief.

#

Son Goten war müde und ließ sich seufzend auf die Couch in seinem Zimmer fallen. Er hatte allerhand zutun gehabt, nachdem die Flucht oder besser das plötzliche Verschwinden von Trunks und Vegeta bemerkt worden war. Anfangs hatte er nicht gewusst, ob er zuerst die erstaunten Lehrkräfte oder die vor Zorn bebende Bulma beruhigen sollte. Schließlich hatte er sich für Bulma, die einen Heidenlärm verursacht hatte, entschieden. Seine Ohren dröhnten ihm jetzt noch ein wenig. Weshalb mussten alle Frauen, die er kannte extrem ausgeprägte Stimmorgane haben? Erst als er Bulma beschwichtigt und den Schulrektor mit irgendeiner Ausrede verarztet hatte, hatte  sich der junge Saiyajin um Jop kümmern können.

Goten hatte es Trunks wegen dem Vorfall bei dem Aufklärungsunterricht nicht erzählt, doch er hatte eine kleine Liaison mit dem schwulen Mann. Für ihn war es deshalb auch Grund genug, dass er den Worten Jop's glauben schenkte. Wieso sollte er auch erkennen, dass dieses schrille Geschöpf auf beiden Partys tanzte? Es war nicht, dass Son Goten zu verliebt war, um das Offensichtliche zu erkennen, nein, es war mehr die Tatsache, dass er einen wichtigen Schritt seiner Entwicklung vor dem besten Freund geheim hielt und sich selbst so den Blick für das Wirkliche nahm. Der heranwachsende Saiyajin hatte noch erhebliche Probleme damit, sich seine eigene Homosexualität einzugestehen. Ja, er war mit Jop ins Bett gegangen. Ja, er hatte sich aktiv und passiv an den Spielen die Jop vorschlug beteiligt, doch noch konnte Goten es als Testphase bezeichnen. Innerlich wusste er aber, dass es nicht stimmte. Denn tief in seinem Herzen kannte der Junge das Geheimnis seiner Gefühle schon längst. Er war in Trunks verliebt. Er war so sehr in den Prinzensohn verliebt, dass er nicht glauben konnte, wie schwulenfeindlich sein Freund war. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es Goten sehr verletzt. Was würde Trunks von ihm halten, wenn er wüsste, was er war? Wären all die Jahre der Freundschaft vergessen, nur weil er Männern den Frauen bevorzugte? War er deshalb weniger Mensch? War er deshalb weniger Wert? Hatte er sich aus diesem Grund die Verachtung verdient? Gotens Gefühlswelt war in eine fluktuierende Energie verwandelt worden, die kurz davor war zu detonieren.

Sein Kopf tat ihm weh und er dachte gerade daran, auf welche Weise er sich vorhin um Jop gekümmert hatte. Sie waren im Jungenklo auf der 3. Etage des Schulgebäudes verschwunden gewesen und Jop, der sich wahnsinnig, über das unverschämte Verhalten von Trunks, aufregt hatte, hielt erst seine Klappe, nachdem Goten die Hose von ihm geöffnet hatte und auf die Knie gesunken war. Goten ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Er hatte Jop einen geblasen, obwohl er eigentlich nur Trunks wollte. Doch so wie schon Trunks Äußerungen ihn in die Arme von der Tunte getrieben hatten, so war es jetzt ein rein körperliches Bedürfnis. Nur in den Momenten, wenn sein Körper zum Orgasmus kam, konnte Goten für wenige Sekunden seine ganzen Probleme hinter sich lassen. Manchmal nach dem Sex mit Jop kam er sich wie eine billige Hure vor und dennoch schaffte er es nicht die Finger von dem Schwulen zu lassen. Jop war wirklich nicht sein Typ, doch dieser Mann hatte ihn sofort durchschaut. Ganz locker hatte er ihn angesprochen und gefragt, ob er mit ihm etwas trinken gehen wollte – ohne Absichten, natürlich. Doch Jop hatte es schon am ersten Abend geschafft Goten zu küssen, nach dem zweiten Date kam es dann zu noch mehr Intimitäten und letztendlich hatten sie auch miteinander geschlafen. Ob Goten es bereute? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Selbstverständlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Trunks der Erste für ihn gewesen wäre, aber manche Träume werden niemals wahr.

Breits im Halbschlaf hörte Son Goten ein zaghaftes Klopfen am Fenster. Durcheinander, wer ihn um diese Uhrzeit noch besuchen konnte, rappelte er sich auf. Seine Knochen waren unwillig vor Müdigkeit, jedoch gelang es ihm, sich zum Fenster zu bewegen und es zu öffnen. Mit verschlafenen Augen stand er Piccolo gegenüber.

„Hey Piccolo...", er musste gähnen, „was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte... Bist du alleine?"

„Ja."

„Darf ich rein?"

„Ähm... ja... Natürlich." Verwundert, was der Namekianer von ihm wollte, gab er den Weg frei. Piccolo schwebte in Gotens kleines, gemütliches Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Son Goten wusste nicht, was oder ob er etwas sagen sollte, also blieb er stumm und betrachtete Piccolo, der sich unsicher den Raum besah. Die Minuten verstrichen und noch immer gab keiner ein Wort von sich. Allmählich wurde es Goten zu dumm und er richtete das Wort an den Freund seines Vaters: „Was gibt's?"

Wie aus den Gedanken gerissen blickte Piccolo direkt in die dunklen Augen von Goten. „Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich mich bloß ein wenig verstecken."

„Verstecken? Du? Vor wem?"

Eine sanfte Röte überzog Piccolos Wangen, bevor er antwortete: „Vor Son Goku."

Fortsetzung folgt.....

Um Reviews wird gebeten, falls noch irgend jemand diese Story liest. ° Und alle die das betrifft bekommen einen Keks in Saiyajin-Format. #Keks rüber schiebt# #ggg#


	9. TdN 8

Titel:

Tränen der Nacht

Paaring:

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks

Story:

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

Warnung:

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

Disclaimer:

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS# 

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

TrunkBabyGirl: Oh mein Gott! Du wirst schwächer!!! #schrei# Hilfe! #dir ein Aktfoto von Geta-Sama vor die Nase hält# Lebst du noch? Ich hoffe doch, weil du sonst nicht die Fortsetzung lesen kannst.  #grins#

Lavendel: #schnurr# Ich mag mal wieder von dir verwöhnt werden… In Zukunft werde ich nur noch an meinem Kapiteln weiter schreiben, wenn du mir eins von deinen Kapiteln gibst. #evilgrins# Nein ist gut, ich werde dich nicht zwingen weiter zu schreiben, ohne Druck schreib es sich nämlich am besten. #grins# Ich hab dich furchtbar schrecklich lieb und ich wünsche dir, dass dir dieses 'Pitel auch gefällt. #smile#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo ******

Tränen der Nacht

Kapitel 8

Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen, doch bemerkte es der stählerne Krieger nicht. Majestätisch trainierte er seinen geschmeidigen Körper im fahlen Licht des Mondes. Er war wütend. Wütend deshalb, weil in letzter Zeit nichts so klappte, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine große Liebe war für ihn unerreichbar, sein Spielzeug war unwillig geworden und selbst das einmalige Vergnügen mit einer Jungfrau hatte ihn nicht lange befriedigen können. Der Frust in Son Goku weitete sich. Krampfhaft versuchte er diese Aggressionen in einem anständigen Training abzubauen, doch vergebens. Er konnte seinen Kopf nicht dazu bringen, endlich an etwas anderes zu denken. Er wollte Vegeta. Wollte den Prinzen mit Haut und Haaren. Ihn küssen und berühren und all die verbotenen Dinge mit ihm machen, von denen er so lange schon träumte. Wie oft hatte Goku sich schon in Gedanken an Vegeta vergangen? Wie oft hatte er danach gegiert, Besitz von dem älteren Saiyajin zu ergreifen? Die Vorstellung, Vegeta unterlegen zu sehen, die Vorstellung, Vegeta sich vor Lust windend unter sich zu haben, berauschte ihn. Son Goku konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Male er sich beim Sex mit Piccolo vorgestellt hatte, in Vegeta zu dringen, ihn auszufüllen und zu besitzen. Es war krankhaft. Genauso krankhaft wie eine Sucht, die sich still und heimlich in jede Zelle eines Körpers fraß und bevor man es selbst bemerkte, längst unheilbar war.

Ein harter Schlag zerteilte die Luft. Goku kämpfte mit einem imaginären Gegner und durchschnitt die Luft mit gezielten Schlägen und Tritten. Seine Technik war gut, vielleicht nicht besonders fein und elegant wie die von Vegeta, doch äußerst effektiv. Der Saiyajin trug nicht umsonst den Titel „Stärkster Krieger des Universums". Mit jedem Schlag, den er tat, wurde Goku bewusst, dass er heute noch unbedingt Erlösung brauchte. Ein bisschen Sex, der ihn kurzzeitig zufrieden stellte. Ihm kam der Gedanke, es noch einmal bei Piccolo zu versuchen. Es fuchste ihn unglaublich, das der Namekianer ihm am Nachmittag einen Korb verpasst hatte. Bis jetzt war Piccolo immer bereit gewesen, den Wünschen Goku's ohne Wenn und Aber nachzukommen. Nur zu gerne erinnerte Goku sich daran, wie sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Man hätte glauben können, dass der Sex schüchtern oder unsicher gewesen wäre, doch das Gegenteil hatte zugetroffen. Sie waren alleine am Lieblingsplatz von Piccolo gewesen – dem Wasserfall. Die Sonne hatte auf ihre Häupter herab geschienen und während der Hüne brav meditiert hatte, hatte Goku ausgelassen im Wasser geplanscht. Mit der Zeit jedoch hatte Goku sich gelangweilt und war auf die absurde Idee gekommen, Piccolo aus der Konzentration zu reißen. Nach mehreren Versuchen auf die Piccolo immer gleich reagiert hatte, nämlich gar nicht, war es Goku schließlich zu dumm geworden. Wie ein Blitz hatte sich plötzlich ein erregender Gedanke in sein Gehirn gebohrt und keine halbe Minute später, hatte er seine Lippen auf die Piccolos gedrückt. Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen dachte Goku daran, wie schockiert sein Freund gewesen war und wie er vor lauter Schreck seinen Mund geöffnet hatte. Frech hatte Goku seine Zunge in Piccolos Mund gleiten lassen. Wenige Sekunden nachdem er das getan hatte, war es Goku, der überrascht feststellen musste, wie Piccolo den Kuss hungrig erwiderte. Das Eine hatte zum Anderen geführt und seit jenem Zeitpunkt hatten sie eine Affäre.

Für Son Goku war dieses sexuelle Vergnügen kein Fremdgehen, da er zwischen den ehelichen Pflichten, die er Chichi gegenüber zu erfüllen hatte und dem Privatvergnügen strikt unterschied. Hätte Goku in seiner Kindheit gewusst, dass Heiraten nichts zu Essen war, wäre er heute vielleicht glücklicher. Unter Umständen hätte er dann eine homosexuelle Beziehung – nicht mit Vegeta, aber eventuell mit Piccolo, der ihn immer noch besser verstand, wie die eigene Ehefrau. Selbstverständlich hatte seine Ehe nicht nur schlechte Seiten, immerhin hatte er durch diese Frau zwei wundervolle Söhne geschenkt bekommen, doch letztendlich fühlte er sich nicht wohl mit Chichi. Die Intimitäten waren rar gesät und nicht halb so sinnlich und erquickend wie mit Piccolo oder einem anderen Mann, wobei letzteres etwas übertrieben ausgedrückt war, denn außer mit dem Namekianer und Trunks, hatte er noch keine weiteren Erfahrungen mit Gleichgeschlechtlichen gesammelt.

„Shit!" Son Goku fluchte. Der Restfunken angestrengter Konzentration war verflogen. „Sex," dachte er, „Ich will Sex!" Mit einem letzten, zornigen Tritt in die Luft brach er seine Übungen ab. Kurz schwankte er in seinem Plan, doch letztendlich teleportierte er sich nach Hause. Er wollte duschen und danach Piccolo aufsuchen. Nach einer entsprechenden Bearbeitung würde Piccolo bestimmt seinem Begehren nachgeben und Son Goku wusste auch schon wie diese Bearbeitung aussehen sollte. Ein Grinsen, dass seine Laune erheblich verbesserte, stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass Piccolo schon immer eine Schwäche für Sahne und Erdbeeren gehabt hatte – zumindest dann, wenn Goku ihm diese Leckereien vom Körper leckte...

**ooooOOOoooo**

Bei jedem Wort zusammen zuckend, hatte Trunks den Streit von Bulma und Vegeta mitangehört. Keiner von Beiden hatte beim Aufdrehen des Lärmpegels gespart. Als Trunks mit Vegeta heimgekommen war, waren sie schon von einer schnaubenden Bulma empfangen worden. Die Haustüre war noch nicht ganz zu, da hatte sie schon mit dem Schreien begonnen. Trunks hatte seine Mutter noch nie so sauer gesehen. Vor lauter Wut hatte Bulma sogar ihre schönen Haare gerauft. Sie wollte alles wissen. Sie wollte wissen, weshalb Trunks Jop verletzt und Vegeta mit seinem Sohn abgehauen war. Warum sie erst so spät (es war bereits 20:00 Uhr gewesen) heimgekommen waren und was sie sich dabei gedacht hatten. Für jeden normal Sterblichen war es schon etwas ungewöhnliches, wenn zwei Menschen aus einem Zimmer im 4. Stock verschwanden in dem es weder einen zweiten Ausgang, noch eine Feuerleiter gegeben hatte.

Vegeta war resolut geblieben. Ein kleines Kopfnicken in Richtung seines Sohnes hatte genügt, um zumindest Trunks vor dem mütterlichen Zorn zu schützen. Erst hatte Trunks gezaudert, doch Bulmas Schreikrampf hatte ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden überzeugt, in die Sicherheit seines eigenen Zimmers zu flüchten. Und hier saß er nun. Wartete noch immer darauf, dass die Zwei endlich ruhiger werden würden. Müßig kramte er in seinem CD-Regal herum. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ans Schlafen brauchte er nicht denken, er kannte Bulma zu gut und wusste, dass sie, wenn sie sich erst ein Mal abreagiert hatte, noch bei ihm vorbeischauen würde. Um so verdutzter war er, als sich gerade in dem Moment, wo sein Bewusstsein die erholsame Ruhe feststellte, die Zimmertür öffnete und der Kopf seines Vaters auftauchte. Vegeta blickte in Trunks fragende Augen, trat in das Zimmer und machte die Türe wieder zu.

„Hat sie sich endlich wieder eingekriegt?"

„Es geht... Sie ist immer noch enttäuscht von deinem Temperament und meiner Verantwortungslosigkeit."

Trunks lachte kurz auf. „Was erwartet sie von mir? Soll ich ihr sagen, dass diese Tunte mich angegraben hat?"

„Lass es gut sein Trunks, ich hab ihr gesagt, du hättest dich von ihm bedroht gefühlt – ein Missverständnis sozusagen."

„Mpf.." Trunks schmollte und nicht gerade wenig. Vegeta betrachtete das geliebte Gesicht, das seinem gar nicht so unähnlich war. Hätte Trunks nicht die hellen Augen und dieses wundervolle, weich fallende Haar, könnte man die familiäre Ähnlichkeit der beiden Saiyajins nicht verkennen. Sein Herz drohte vor Stolz zu zerbrechen, wann immer er die hübschen Züge studierte.

„Hör auf so eine Schnute zu ziehen, sonst bekommst du keinen Gutenachtkuss."  Mit glänzenden Augen sah Vegeta wie Trunks, seinen Blick vom Zipfel seiner Bettdecke, mit der er gerade noch gespielt hatte, löste und ihn fast mit seinen blauen Augen durchbohrte. Es war faszinierend, doch immer dann, wenn Trunks erregt war, verfärbten sich seine Augen und wurden richtig Dunkellila und gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick, waren sie gerade dabei  sich zu verdunkeln. Langsam ging Vegeta auf Trunks zu, er war der Jäger und sein Sohn die Beute. Und so wie er ein sehr hungriger Jäger war, so war Trunks eine sehr bereitwillige Beute. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und Vegeta ließ seinen Körper auf Trunks fallen. Sie küssten sich heiß und wild, fast so als hätten sie nicht gerade vor wenigen Stunden miteinander geschlafen. Es war Trunks, der seiner Lust freien Lauf ließ und mit seinen Händen unter Vegetas Hemd glitt. Die harten Muskeln, die samtene Haut und die verlockende Süße von Vegetas Speicheln, machten ihn trunken in seiner Geilheit.

„Nicht Trunks." Vegeta befreite sich aus der Umklammerung.

„Weshalb?" Enttäuschen drang aus der jungen Stimme.

„Deine Mutter.."

„Mutter?! Das hat dich doch vorher auch nicht gestört!"

„Du missverstehst mich. Ich gehe gleich mit deiner Mutter weg. Das war ihr Friedensangebot. Entweder gehe ich heute Abend mit ihr Essen und Tanzen oder wir Zwei haben die nächste Zeit Taschengeldsperre." Nun konnte sich Trunks ein Knurren nicht verkneifen. Wenn seine Mutter mit Vegeta tanzen ging, würden sie garantiert erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder auftauchen. Für Trunks bedeutete das einen langweiligen, einsamen Abend vor dem Fernseher, da seine Großeltern mal wieder auf Reisen waren und dass er diese Nacht auf ein weiteres Liebesspiel mit Vegeta verzichten musste.

„Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder." Vegeta ließ seine rechte Hand in Trunks Haar gleiten und verstrubbelte es ein wenig. Trunks Miene hatte sich noch etwas mehr verfinstert. „Hey, vergiss nicht – Ich liebe dich." Und mit einem letzen Kuss verabschiedete sich Vegeta.

**ooooOOOoooo**

Enttäuscht sah Trunks seinem Vater hinterher. Er musste seufzen. Nachdem er das Chaos in seinem Herzen halbwegs sortiert hatte und weder Jop noch Son Goku oder Goten darin vorgekommen waren, war er sich eines bewusst geworden, auch er empfand für Vegeta mehr, als er dürfte. Ob es Liebe war, wusste er nicht, doch wann immer seine Gedanken um Vegeta kreisten, was sie oft taten, dann kribbelte etwas – ein Gefühl, in ihm hoch. Diese Wärme, die sich bei dem letzten Liebesakt ausgebreitet hatte und seine Erregung mit einer noch tieferen Befriedigung erfüllt hatte. Konnte es sein? War es wirklich möglich? Nein... oder doch? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass auch er das eigene Blut liebte? Langsam lösten sich alle verwirrenden Fäden in seinem Gehirn. Jop, den er ausschließlich als Spinner im Kopf hatte, war herausgefallen. Für Trunks bedeutete der Mensch nicht mehr, wie ein kleines Insekt, das gelegentlich störend wirkte, ansonsten jedoch unbeachtet blieb. Bei Son Goten war die Angelegenheit anders. Morgen, das nahm er sich felsenfest vor, würde er sich bei seinem Freund entschuldigen und ihm sagen, wie sehr es ihm leid tat, gegenüber ihm und Homosexuellen solche Bemerkungen abgelassen zu haben. Trunks hatte genug Selbsterkenntnis, um sich mittlerweile seiner eigenen Neigungen bewusst zu sein. Der Halbsaiyajin war sich sicher, dass er nicht nur bei seinem Vater die rasende Erregung spüren konnte, sondern auch bei anderen Männern. An sein Erlebnis mit Son Goku dachte er dabei aber nicht. Verkraftet hatte er den gewalttätigen Akt noch nicht, doch gestand er sich ein, dass er wunderschön begonnen hatte. Ihm waren die Küsse, die Streicheleinheiten nicht unangenehm gewesen, nein, er hatte sie sogar herbeigesehnt. Erst als Goku den „wahren" Akt vollzogen und ihn zum Oral- und Analverkehr gezwungen hatte, hatte die eigentliche Nötigung ihren Anfang gehabt.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf die Uhr seiner Stereoanlage stellte Trunks fest, dass es bereits nach 22:00 Uhr war. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und wenn er morgen wirklich bei Son Goten vorbeisehen wollte, nach Möglichkeit natürlich ohne auf Goku zu treffen, dann sollte er sich wohl besser Bett fertig machen. Er ging zu seiner kleinen Kommode, die neben seinem riesigen Kleiderschrank stand und holte sich ein Badehandtuch und ein normales für seine Haare heraus. Der Duft von frischer Wäsche stieg ihm in die Nase und er bemerkte den Aqua-Duft des Weichspülers. Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er sich entschloss seine Kleider schon im Zimmer auszuziehen. Wenn er sie mit ins Bad nehmen würde, könnten sie nass werden und so konnte er sie noch für den nächsten Tag benutzen. Als erstes zog er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und faltete es sorgsam zusammen. Auch wenn Trunks eigentlich ein unordentlicher Mensch war, liebte er es gelegentlich eine bestimme Ordnung einzuhalten. Sein Zimmer war nie unaufgeräumt, was aber daran lag, dass die Haushaltsroboter von Bulma zweimal täglich ihren Rundgang machten und angerichtetes Chaos beseitigten. Sollte man zwischen den Kontrollen einen Roboter brauchen, musste man nur zu einer, der technischen Anlagen, die in jedem Zimmer angebracht waren, gehen. Ein Druck auf den richtigen Knopf und schon kam das Putz- und Aufräumkommando angerollt.

Nachdem er auch die Hose ausgezogen und auf die Kommode gelegt hatte und er nur noch in einer schwarzen Boxershorts aus Satin da stand, lief Trunks ein paar Meter weiter in Richtung Badezimmer. Plötzlich vernahm er ein zurrendes Geräusch hinter sich. Sekundenbruchteile später, wurde er brutal an die Wand gedrückt. Vor Schmerz keuchte er auf. Der Druck, mit dem sein Brustkorb an das Betongebilde gepresst wurde, raubte ihm die Luft. Es war so, als würde man ihn wie einen Käfer zerquetschen wollen.

„Was.." Eine Hand legte sich grob auf seinen Mund, während eine zweite Hand sich zwischen die Wand und seiner Brust drängte. Hastig streichelte die Hand über seine Haut. Ein fremder Atem keuchte ihm stoßweise in sein Ohr. Panik durchbrach Trunks Verstand, als er erkannte wer hinter ihm war. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

„Ich will dich!" Diese Stimme war so hungrig. Tränen stiegen in Trunks Augen auf. Warum? Warum ausgerechnet er? Was hatte er denn verbrochen, dass es immer wieder ihn traf?

„Bitte nicht..," wimmerte unter der Hand hervor. „Bitte, ich will das nicht."

„Doch du willst es. Du willst es so, wie du mich schon einmal gewollt hast und du willst es so, wie du kleine Hure es von deinem Vater gewollt hast." Obwohl er zu Tode geängstigt und geschockt da stand, drang die Botschaft noch in sein Bewusstsein. Seine Beziehung zu Vegeta war nicht unentdeckt geblieben.

„Woher?" Die Hand war von seinen Lippen genommen worden, doch kaum nachdem er gesprochen hatte, drangen zwei Finger in den Hohlraum ein und rieben rau auf seiner Zunge, während er angestrengt versuchte nicht an den Gliedmaßen und seinem Speichel zu ersticken.

„Ich habe euch gesehen. Dich und Vegeta. Ihr wart im botanischen Garten." Ein Selbstschutz veranlasste Trunks sich gegen die Übermacht zu wehren. Wagemutig versuchte er sich und seinen Peiniger von der Wand wegzustoßen. Vergebens. Er war trotz überragender Saiyajinkräfte zu schwach.

„Hey, hey... Bleib ruhig… ich weiß, dir wird es gefallen." Hoffnungslos unterlegen, legte Trunks seinen Kopf zur Seite und bemerkte nur noch, wie ihm die Boxershorts von den Hüften gerissen wurde. Das Reißen des Stoffes brannte sich in seine Erinnerungen ein. Zum zweiten Mal schon wurde ihm seine Schwäche gezeigt, doch erst als er das brutale Eindringen eines enormen Gliedes in seinen After spürte, gab er einen Laut von sich. Er schrie! Schrie, vor Schmerz. Schmerz in seinem Körper, seinem Herzen und seiner Seele. Trunks Schreie schallten durch das ganze Haus, doch niemand kam, um ihm zu helfen. Niemand kam, um nach ihm zu sehen. Niemand. Trunks war alleine. Alleine mit Son Goku der ihn nun ein weiteres Mal missbrauchte.

Fortsetzung folgt....

ACHTUNG: An alle meine lieben Leser (meine Storys liest doch jemand, oder?), ich habe eine Frage an euch! Und zwar möchte ich ein SadEnd schreiben, bei dem eine der Hauptfiguren stirbt... meine liebe Beta Hilda ist strikt dagegen und weil ich ihre Drohung nicht mehr betazulesen ernst nehme, wollte ich fragen was ihr von der Sache haltet. Soll es ein SadEnd oder ein Happy End geben? Bitte teilt mir es per Review oder E-Mail an Amunetgmx.de mit. DANKE. Reviews  schreiben dürft ihr mir auch so. #smile#


	10. TdN 9

Titel:

Tränen der Nacht

Paaring:

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; Vegeta X FutureTrunks

_Story:_

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

_Warnung: _

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

_Disclaimer: _

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. gggAnsonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. MEGAGRINS

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

_At Neo-Ai:_ Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review freuZu deiner Meinung mit dem SadEnd kann ich jetzt schon sagen, dass Son Goku auf keinen Fall am Ende sterben wird, egal ob Sad- oder HappyEnd.

_At TrunksBabyGirl:_ Lebst du noch? Irgendwie mach ich mir mit jedem Kapitel Sorgen um dich. dir eine Sauerstoffmaske reichtIch hoffe mein Präsent lässt dich bis zum nächsten Kapitel am Leben, da ich damit noch nicht angefangen habe. schäm

_At Lavendel:_ Küsschen gibtWarum du auf den BadGoku stehst? Na weil du total versaut bist und gelegentlich gerne dominiert werden möchtest. dir die Zunge rausstrecktSag mal, wann meldest du dich endlich wieder bei mir? Ich vermisse dich total und ok, Angie hat gemeint du bist jetzt in Urlaub, aber wenn du wieder da bist, dann mail mir. BITTE! dich mit Hundeblick anguckt

_At ALL:_ Also ich hab mir euere Meinungen bezüglich des Endes von TdN angeschaut und ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass die Meisten ein HappyEnd bevorzugen. Deshalb und weil meine Betaleserin sonst streikt Hilda an der Stelle ganz doll knuddeltschreibe ich tatsächlich ein HappyEnd. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau wie es aussehen wird, habe aber schon so eine ungefähre Ahnung. smile

_Jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen._ euch alle mit Plusch-Vegie's bewirft

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo ******

Tränen der Nacht

Kapitel 9

Verwundert blinzelte Piccolo. Wo zum Teufel war er? Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich seine Augen an die hellen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Die Sonne schien strahlend durch ein großes Panoramafenster in das kleine ordentliche Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, direkt auf das Bett, auf dem er lag. Vorsichtig streckte er sich. Ihm tat sein Kreuz von der unbequemen Liege weh. Das Bett war zu weich für ihn. Er schlief viel lieber auf harten Unterlagen. Piccolo fühlte sich ungewöhnlich müde und schloss einfach wieder seine Lider. Auch wenn die Matratze nicht unbedingt gut für seinen Rücken war, ein paar Minuten würde er noch relaxen können. Ein leises Schmatzen und ein warmer Körper, der sich unerwartet an ihn drückte, holten Piccolo allerdings restlich aus seinem Dämmerzustand.

Sein Blick fiel auf Son Goten, der sich im Schlaf an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Die Haare hingen ihm verzaust ins Gesicht und auf dem Gesicht selbst lag so ein seliger Ausdruck, dass Piccolo nur leicht lächeln konnte. Son Goten sah aus wie eine kleine Kopie von Son Goku.

Son Goku... Gestern, war er vor dem Mann seiner Träume geflüchtet. Sie hatten sich gestritten und das nicht gerade wenig. Piccolo wollten seinen Augen nicht trauen, als der Saiyajin irgendwann gegen 21:30 Uhr bei ihm im Schlafzimmer aufgetaucht war. Am Nachmittag hatte er Son Goku doch klar gemacht, dass er in nächster Zeit nicht mit ihm schlafen würde. Ein Blick auf die Dose Sprühsahne und das Schälchen Erdbeeren in der Hand Goku's hatten Piccolo jedoch sehen lassen, wie ernst sein Liebhaber ihn nahm.

**Flashback**

„Vergiss es Son Goku, ich hab dir bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht mit dir schlafen werde."

„Komm, stell dich nicht so an. Ich sehe dir doch an, dass du Lust hast."

„Was du siehst interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe gesagt, ich will nicht, also akzeptiere es!" Son Goku nahm den Einwand mit einem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Es war jedoch nur ein wenig später, als er seine Fassung wieder fand und ein fieses, sexy Grinsen seine Mundwinkel verzog. Blitzschnell stand er hinter Piccolo und hatte diesen umarmt und seinen Nacken geküsst.

„Lass das..." Doch Goku hörte nicht auf Piccolo. Seine Hände glitten über die nackte Brust, da der Namekianer sich seit dem Mittag offensichtlich nicht umgezogen hatte. Piccolo konnte nicht leugnen, dass er auf die Berührungen reagierte. Konnte nicht leugnen, dass er gerne nachgegeben hätte, auch wenn er sich zur Zeit mehr als nur benutzt fühlte. Für Goku war er doch nichts, als eine willige männliche Hure.

„Goku, nimm deine Finger weg." Mit dem letzten Rest gebliebenen Verstandes, versuchte er die erregenden Wogen, die Goku mit dem Zwirbeln seiner Brustwarzen erreichte, zu ignorieren. Wissend, dass er nicht konnte, nicht durfte, versuchte Piccolo sich abermals von dem Saiyajin zu lösen, aber Goku umklammerte ihn noch fester. Atemlos spürte Piccolo die Talfahrt von Gokus Hand. Die Fingerspitzen berührten schon seinen Hosenbund.

„Siehst du? Ich sagte doch, dass du es willst." Gokus rechte Hand griff zu. Piccolo schrie vor Schmerz auf und fand in der Qual die ausreichende Kraft, um Son Goku von sich zu stoßen. Überrascht donnerte der Saiyajin in eins von Piccolos Bücherregalen, das durch den Aufprall zerbrach. Die Bücher flatterten auf den Boden und Teilweise auch auf Gokus Kopf, der bei jedem Buch schmerzhaft sein Gesicht verzog.

Mit die Hände in seine Lendengegend verkrallt, lag Piccolo auf dem Boden. Er wimmerte vor Schmerz. Er hätte nie gedacht, jemals einen solchen Schmerz ertragen zu müssen. Keine Verletzung im Kampf, selbst wo er einen Arm verloren hatte, war so peinigend gewesen. Tränen waren ihm in die Augen getreten und er jammerte. Wimmerte wie ein verletztes Tier.

Goku der nicht verstanden hatte was mit seinem Gespielen los war, war mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Verwirrung aufgestanden. „Was hast du?"

„Nichts... Lass mich in Ruhe!" Irritiert sah der stehende Goku auf den noch immer zusammengekrümmten Piccolo herab. Woher hätte er auch wissen können, dass sich Piccolo am frühen Morgen in der Innenstadt ein Intimpiercing hatte machen lassen? Seine Eichel war leicht entzündet und schmerzte, denn schließlich war es ein sogenannter „Prinz Albert". Bei dieser Piercingart war es so, dass der Ring durch die Eichel durchgestochen wurde. Der Mann im Piercingstudio hatte gemeint, dass er die nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen Probleme beim Wasserlassen haben würde und er mindestens sechs ganze Wochen im sexuellen Zölibat leben sollte. Es würde eine gewisse Zeit benötigen, bis die überempfindlichen Nerven sich beruhigt hatten. Außerdem musste unbedingt verhindert werden, dass es zu irgendwelchen Infektionen kommen würde. Mit anschaulichen Fotos, hatte der Mann Piccolo über die Nebenwirkungen aufgeklärt und eines war klar – so etwas wollte der Namekianer nicht riskieren. In der ersten Woche sollte er jeden zweiten Tag vorbei kommen und sich eben auf mögliche Entzündungsherde untersuchen lassen. Und mit einem Augenzwinkern hatte er noch hinzugefügt, es würde ihm ein Vergnügen sein Piccolo beim Testen der sexuellen Vorzüge eines „Prinz Albert" zu assistieren. Etwas verlegen hatte Piccolo danach den Laden verlassen.

Goku versuchte abermals seinem Freund zu helfen, doch Piccolo wurde richtig wütend. Er wollte nicht, dass Goku wusste, weshalb er sich so verhielt. Was interessierte den Saiyajin ausgerechnet jetzt, was ihn bedrückte? Nie hatte sich Goku Gedanken darum gemacht wie er sich fühlte, weshalb jetzt? Nie hatte Goku gefragt, ob er sich in der Beziehung, die sie ja irgendwie führten, wohl gefühlt hatte. Nie! Warum jetzt die Besorgnis? Den Schmerz bewusst verdrängend, war er aufgestanden und hatte Gokus immer noch zum Helfen bereitstehende Hand weggeschlagen. „Verschwinde! Verschwinde mit deinem dauergeilen Schwanz und hau ab! Ich will dich nicht sehen!"

„Was soll das Piccolo?" Goku versuchte die Situation mit einem verständnisvoll klingenden Tonfall zu retten. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was da vor sich ging, doch er wollte es wissen.

„Halt deine Klappe und geh einfach." Piccolos Forderung war eindringlicher geworden.

„Nein! Nein, ich gehe erst, wenn du mir gesagt hast, was mit dir los ist. Du machst doch sonst nicht solche Zicken. Mein Gott, du führst dich auf wie Chichi, wenn sie ihre Tage hat."

Das war zuviel. „Gut, dann bleib doch hier - aber ich gehe jetzt!" Abrupt stürmte Piccolo aus der Zimmertür. Seine Schmerzen waren endgültig vergessen. Er war sauer. Richtig schrecklich sauer. Das brodelnde Fass in ihm war explodiert. Zu lange hatte er sich seinen Frust in sich rein gefressen. Der Siedepunkt war erreicht und überstraperziert worden.

**Flashback - Ende**

Goku hatte noch versucht ihm zu folgen, doch ein harter Schlag in dessen Gesicht, hatte auch ihn davon überzeugt, Piccolo in Ruhe zu lassen. Zuerst war der Hüne in den Wald geflüchtet, doch dort hatte er seine Wut nicht wieder unter Kontrolle bringen können. Nun... und dann... irgendwie hatte sein Fluidum ihn zum Wasserfall getragen. Erinnerungen an den Anfang von seiner und Gokus Affäre waren wach geworden. Piccolo hatte sich traurig zurückerinnert, wie aus Gokus Scherz mehr geworden war und wie sehr er sich in den unbekümmerten Mann verliebt hatte. Sie waren glücklich gewesen, jeder auf seine Weise – bis Vegeta aufgetaucht war. Zu Beginn waren es nur kleine Dinge gewesen, die Piccolo an Gokus Verhalten seltsam gefunden hatte, doch mit der Zeit hatte er immer mehr bemerkt, dass alles darauf hindeutete, dass Gokus Herz davon geflogen war. Wie gerne hätte Piccolo damals geweint. Wie gerne hätte er Goku gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und es für ihn nicht nur Sex gewesen war. Wie gerne hätte er Goku für sich alleine gehabt? Kein Wort war davon jemals über seine Lippen gekommen. Kein einziges Wort. Er hatte geschwiegen und das genommen, was er bekommen hatte. Auf gewisse Art hatte er so seinen Masochismus befriedigt. Piccolo hatte gelitten für seine Liebe. Hatte ihm auf diesem Weg gezeigt, wie tief seine Gefühle für Son Goku waren. Und er wäre beinahe daran zerbrochen, doch er brach nicht, weil diese Qual im gleichen Atemzug der Nährboden für sein Leben war. Ein Kreislauf, den er nicht durchbrechen wollte, nicht durchbrechen konnte.

Son Goten bewegte sich im Schlaf. Drängte ohne es zu wissen seinen Körper noch enger an den größeren von Piccolo. Der Namekianer konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Da lag er neben dem Sohn seines Geliebten, beide nackt und doch war nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen. Piccolo hatte Goten am Vorabend nur gesagt, dass er eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Goku gehabt hatte – mehr nicht. Son Goten hatte diese Antwort ohne eine Gegenfrage akzeptiert und nur ein „Ich bin hundemüde," gemurmelt. Leicht benommen hatte der Teenager sich ausgezogen, ohne dabei die Anwesenheit Piccolos zu beachten. Erst als er unter seine Bettdecke geschlüpft war, kam noch ein: „Wenn du bei mir übernachten willst, leg dich einfach zu mir ins Bett. Gute Nacht.". Zaudernd hatte Piccolo vor dem Bett stehend verharrt, doch schlagartig hatte er sich dann entschieden. Seine Klamotten waren ruckzuck ausgezogen auf dem Boden gelandet und er hatte sich behutsam zu dem Jungen gelegt. Er wollte noch etwas zu Goten sagen, doch ein Blick genügte um festzustellen, dass dieser bereits fest eingeschlafen war.

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta trank gerade seine vierte Tasse Kaffee, als Trunks die Küche betrat. Er begrüßte seinen Sohn mit einem kühlen „Guten Morgen." da Bulma anwesend war. Trunks sah nur kurz auf und nickte seinem Vater zu. Als Vater und als Liebhaber bemerkte Vegeta sofort, dass etwas nicht mit Trunks in Ordnung war. Trunks wirkte niedergeschlagen und aus einer unbekannten Motivation heraus, versuchte er den Blicken Vegetas zu entgehen. Ob Trunks noch beleidigt war? Vegeta konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Trunks tatsächlich gekränkt war, weil er die vergangene Nacht alleine verbringen musste. Er beschloss den ersten Moment, wenn sie alleine waren zu nutzen, um Trunks zu fragen. Allein die Vorstellung Trunks könnte sauer auf ihn sein, erschreckte ihn. Längst schon waren all seine Sinne nur auf den Jungen konzentriert. In der kurzen Zeit, in der er die Liebe zu seinem Sohn in vollem Umfang genießen konnte, hatte dieses Gefühl einen emotionalen Höchststand erreicht. Selbst damals, als die Zukunftsversion seines Sohnes aufgetaucht war, hatte er nicht so intensiv gefühlt. Vegeta konnte sehr wohl zwischen seinem Trunks aus der Gegenwart und dessen anderem Ich unterscheiden. Die Liaison mit FutureTrunks war kurz und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Doch es war nicht Vegeta, der, obwohl er der Ältere, der Reifere der Beiden war, den aktiven Part innerhalb der Beziehung übernommen hatte. FutureTrunks, so unsicher und schüchtern er sein konnte, hatte die sogenannten Hosen an. Damals war der Saiyajinprinz noch nicht im Stande sich mit seinen Gefühlen abzufinden und in seiner eigenen Unsicherheit und in seinem Schuldgefühl gefangen, hatte ihn der Sohn gelockt und verführt. Ja, Vegeta hatte FutureTrunks geliebt, doch alles was er für den normalen Trunks empfand, überstieg diese Liebe bei weitem. Er hatte mit ansehen dürfen, wie aus einem kleinen Baby ein quirliges Kleinkind und später ein intelligenter Schüler und attraktiver Teenager geworden war. Mit jeder Nuance Persönlichkeit, die Trunks entwickelte, mit jedem Stück Charakter, der sich gebildet hatte, war Vegeta mehr gefallen. Er war gefallen in ein Loch, welches so tief war, dass er gedacht hatte niemals wieder herauszukommen. In seiner Verzweiflung, in seinem Bedürfnis nie wieder unter der Liebe so leiden zu müssen, wie er es unter dem Abschied von FutureTrunks getan hatte, hatte er seine Gefühle verbannt. Hatte er innerlich die härtesten Kämpfe. Ständig hatte er sich selbst eingeredet, wie sehr er Trunks hasste. Hatte er alles darangesetzt, sein sündiges Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Irgendwann hatte er nicht mehr gekonnt. Wie ein Vulkan war das, was er so lange verdrängt hatte wieder an die Oberfläche gekommen, entlud sich jedoch anders als gedacht. Es war die Zeit in der er Trunks immer öfter geschlagen hatte. Vegeta hatte sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Er hatte seinen Sohn immer wieder aufs neue körperlich misshandelt, hatte ihn mehr als einmal dazu gebracht, fast zu sterben. Und weshalb? Weil er ihn liebte. Mit jedem Fausthieb ins Gesicht, hatte er Trunks küssen wollen. Mit jedem Schlag in die Rippen, hatte er Trunks liebkosen wollen. Er hatte so vieles gewollt, doch er hatte nicht gedurft... Erst als er von der Vergewaltigung seines Sohnes erfahren hatte und die rasende Eifersucht auf denjenigen, der seinen Sohn vor ihm gehabt hatte, sein Bewusstsein gequält hatte, erst dann hatte er sich seiner schmutzigen Gier hingegeben. Und jetzt war er so hoffnungslos seinem Sohn verfallen, dass er niemals mehr die Liebe leugnen könnte. Sein Herz war zu einer roten, großen Flamme geworden, die nur noch für Trunks loderte.

Ein Stuhlrücken riss Vegeta aus seinen Erinnerungen. Trunks war dabei die Küche zu verlassen, um in die Schule zugehen.

„Trunks warte draußen noch einen Moment auf mich, ich will mit dir reden." Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, blickten sich Vater und Sohn in die Augen. Vegeta konnte das ängstliche Flackern in Trunks Augen sehen, doch Trunks nickte, fast unverzüglich auf Vegetas Bitte. Bulma, die ebenfalls aufgeblickt hatte, staunte noch immer skeptisch über den scheinbaren Frieden zwischen den Beiden. Während Trunks schon mal raus ging, trank Vegeta noch den letzten Rest seines schwarzen Gebräus aus.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Trunks los?"

„Wie meinst du das?" Erstaunt und auf Alarmstufe, betrachtete Vegeta seine Lebensgefährtin.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hab den Eindruck, als würdet ihr euch zur Zeit besser verstehen."

„Findest du?" Mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick ließ er Bulma stehen und folgte Trunks nach draußen.

Trunks stand an einem der wenigen Bäume, im Vorgarten der Capsule Corporation, gelehnt. Vegeta fiel als erstes der deprimierte Gesichtsausdruck auf, der kaum, dass Trunks ihn bemerkt hatte, in ein gekünsteltes Lächeln überging. Stärker als zuvor, wurde ihm klar, dass Trunks etwas bedrückte und er es vor ihm verbergen wollte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen, denn er schwankte noch, ob er sich Sorgen machen oder sauer über das wenige Vertrauen von Trunks sein sollte, schritt er stracks auf Trunks zu.

„Was ist passiert?"

Fortsetzung folgt....

An dieser Stelle, wie immer REVIEWS!!!! Bitte, bitte, schreibt mir Reviews. Danke. smile


	11. TdN 10

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Paaring: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

At SSJSweety: Hi Süßes, hier ist deine Fortsetzung, bin gespannt wie sie dir gefällt.

At Lavendel: Hallo meine wunderschöne und entzückende Frau. Wie geht's dir? Du kannst dich ja mal wieder bei mir melden und übrigens, wenn einer von uns versaut ist, dann bist du es. :-P Nein, ist schon ok, wir sind beide versaut. #knutsch#

At Neo-Ai: Danke für dein Review. Hm… dir gefällt die Jeder-Mit-Jedem-Konstellation, dann wird dir dieses Kapitel bestimmt gut gefallen. #grins#

At TrunksBabyGirl: Und hast du dich wieder beruhigt? Oder brauchst du immer noch nee Atemmaske? Ich hoffe doch nicht, sonst kannst du das Kapitel so schlecht lesen. #smile#

At Mel: Danke, für dein Lob, so was höre ich furchtbar gerne. Bin gespannt, was du von dem Kapitel hältst.

At Sirastar: Hallöchen Du! Ich finde es toll, dass du jetzt doch noch zu TdN gefunden hast und wie ich aus dem wirklich langem Review entnehmen kann, hast du den Inhalt der FF richtig erfasst. #ggg# Bei der FF lasse ich wohl meine sadistische Ader an die Oberfläche treten und so leid mir Trunks und Geta tun, das Quälen wird weiter gehen. #evilsmile#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

Ein riesen Dankeschön geht an Hilda meine Beta, weil sie ein Genie ist und wer ihre FF's noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte das nachholen, entweder hier auf oder auf ihrer Homepage

http:www.beepworld.de/members64/hildalaures/index.htm

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 10_

„Was ist passiert?" VegetasFrage hallte schmerzhaft in Trunks Kopf wider Sein Herz sank in jenem Moment zu Boden und er fühlte sich schlecht, missbraucht und vor allem schmutzig. Son Goku hatte es jener Nacht nicht bei einem Mal gelassen, nein, er hatte Trunks immer und immer wieder genommen. Nur zu genau erinnerte sich Trunks noch an Gokus Stimme, die ihm ständig Wörter ins Ohr gestöhnt hatte. „Du willst es!" „Du brauchst es!" Wimmernd hatte Trunks keine andere Wahl gehabt, als die Tortur über sich ergehen zu lassen. Vergebens hatte er gewimmert. Vergebens hatte er gefleht. Son Goku war in Rage gewesen und diese Wut hatte er an Trunks ausgelassen.

„Vater, es ist nichts. Ich... ich hab bloß schlecht geschlafen."

„Trunks!" Eindringlich starrte Vegeta seinen Sohn an. Er konnte sehen, dass Trunks log. Er konnte es fühlen. Der Schmerz, der von dem Jungen ausging war fast spürbar in der Luft zu greifen. „Trunks sag mir was los ist." Vegeta entschloss sich, es auf die feinfühlige Weise zu probieren.

„Es ist wirklich nichts..." Der Halbsaiyajin wandte sich ab und wollte gehen, doch die Drehung schaffte er noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte, da Vegeta ihn sofort an den Handgelenken packte.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Trunks, verflucht ich will dir doch nur helfen." Wütend funkelte Vegeta seinen Sohn an und musste mit Entsetzen sehen, wie sich dessen Augen mit Tränen füllten und er sich verzweifelt aus dem harten Griff bemühte.

„Nein Vater, ich... bitte." Trunks weinerliche Stimme flehte: „Bitte, ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Doch schon allein diese wenigen Worte reichten dem Saiyajinprinzen.

„Er hat es wieder getan, stimmt es? Hat er dich nochmals... ver..." Vegeta brachte es nicht über sich dieses Wort auszusprechen und Trunks Verzweiflung schrieb die Wahrheit in riesigen Buchstaben auf sein Gesicht. „Oh Gott, Trunks... ich... es tut mir so leid." Bestürzung, Entsetzen und die Gewissheit seinem Sohn nicht beigestanden zu haben, brachten Vegeta fast an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs. Er hatte doch geschworen, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde. Er wollte doch immer und zu jeder Zeit für Trunks da sein. Vegeta wurde wütend. Wurde wütend auf Trunks, der sich ihm nicht anvertraute, wurde wütend auf den Vergewaltiger, dessen Identität er nicht kannte und er wurde wütend auf sich selbst. Unwirsch fuhr sich Vegeta in seine Haare, begann an dem störrischen Zellulargewebe zu ziehen. Trunks, mittlerweile völlig den Tränen ergeben, war auf den Boden gesunken und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm. Mühselig gelang es Vegeta seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt auszuflippen. Jetzt musste er sich erst mal um Trunks kümmern. Vorsichtig nahm er den widerstandslosen Jungen in seine Arme, worauf dieser sich geborgenheitssuchend an ihn klammerte und sein tränennasses Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Kurz bemerkte Vegeta wie kalt und feucht Trunks Tränen waren, doch nur eine Sekunde später hob er schon ab und flog mit dem Jungen in den Himmel.

**oooOOOooo**

Irritiert starrte Bulma auf den Fleck, auf dem eben noch Vegeta mit Trunks gestanden hatte. Das gerade Vorgefallene verwirrte sie. Welches Geheimnis teilten Vater und Sohn, von dem sie nichts wusste? Es war schon sehr erschütternd gewesen, Trunks weinen zu sehen und beinahe wäre sie auch zu ihrem Sohn rausgestürmt, doch die Art wie Vegeta Trunks angesehen hatte, hatte sie davon abgehalten. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus. Wie eine unsichtbare Woge spürte sie, dass bald etwas geschehen würde. Etwas rollte mit aller Macht auf sie zu. Und eines teilte ihr dieses Gefühl hundertprozentig mit – es würde nichts Gutes sein.

**oooOOOooo**

Als Goten an diesem Morgen aufwachte, befand er sich in den starken Armen von Piccolo. Im ersten Augenblick war er total baff, doch das freundliche „Guten Morgen" des Namekianers brachte ihn schnell in seinen Normalzustand zurück.

„Hey Piccolo, alles klar?" Gotens Stimme klang noch verschlafen und seine Glieder waren noch recht bleiern, so dass er gerne in der wärmenden Umarmung blieb.

„Hm…", nickte Piccolo Goten zu und dieser wurde unter dem zärtlichen Blick ganz verlegen.

„Was schaust du mich so an?"

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob ich dich küssen soll oder nicht." Son Goten wurde rot. „Du bist echt hübsch, wenn du errötest, weißt du das?"

„Piccolo, bitte…"

„Was denn? Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Danke." Gotens Blick fiel auf die Bettdecke. Goten wusste nicht warum, doch es schockierte ihn keinesfalls, dass Piccolo ihm gerade auf subtilem Wege mitgeteilt hatte, dass er schwul war. Irgendwie hatte Goten schon immer vermutet, dass Piccolo nicht an Frauen interessiert war. Vielleicht stimmte es ja schon, dass Homosexuelle einander wie über eine unsichtbare Antenne erkannten.

„Darf ich?" Etwas zögerlich blickte Goten von der Bettdecke wieder auf und versuchte in Piccolos Augen zu lesen. Er konnte Zärtlichkeit, Hoffnung und auch etwas Trauer in ihnen erkennen und nicht diese perverse, hungrige Lust, die immer in Jops Augen lag. Schüchtern nickte er. Piccolo überwand die wenigen Zentimeter, die ihre Gesichter von einander trennten und streifte hauchzart über Gotens Mund. Das Geräusch, das daraufhin Gotens Lippen verließ, war nicht zu zuordnen. Wieder küsste ihn Piccolo und dieses Mal ein winziges bisschen fester. Der junge Saiyajin konnte nicht verhindern, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ein Flattern breitete sich in ihm aus und er wollte mehr. Wollte wissen wie Piccolos Mund schmeckte und ob der grüne Hüne ein genauso zärtlicher Liebhaber war, wie er küssen konnte.

„Küss mich richtig", wisperte Goten, als Piccolo schon wieder seinen Mund verließ. Und dann, als die sinnlichen Lippen erneut die seinen fanden, öffnete Piccolo mit seiner Zunge den willigen Mund von Goten, erforschte ihn und brachte den Teenanger zum Glühen. In den Kuss seufzend, presste Goten sich noch enger an den mächtigen Körper und erwiderte mit einer Leidenschaft und Inbrunst das Sinnesfest, wie er sie noch nie bei Jop empfunden hatte. Seine Gedanken waren verblasst und alles was Goten noch spürte war das unsagbare Glücksgefühl, welches Piccolo in ihm verursachte.

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta hatte sich mit Trunks an einen seiner liebsten Orte zurückgezogen. Sie befanden sich in einer Kristallhöhle, die Vegeta vor einigen Jahren beim Jagen entdeckt hatte. Die glitzernden Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten durchzogen die komplette Höhle und die Höhle war riesig. Irgendwann hatte Vegeta das weit verzweigte Höhlensystem erforscht und ihm war das komplette Ausmaß des unterirdischen Gewölbes klar geworden. Es musste mehrere hundert Meter lang sein und etwas das Vegeta besonders faszinierend fand – es floss sogar ein Fluss durch die Höhle. Vegeta liebte es, sich an diesen Ort des absoluten Friedens zurück zu ziehen und lange Bahnen durch das klare Wasser zu schwimmen. Wann immer er in das reine Kühl sprang, ging es ihm gut, egal ob er sich vorher mit Trunks, Bulma oder jemand anderen gestritten hatte. Heute hatte er zum ersten Mal dieses Geheimnis offenbart, in dem er Trunks mit hierher genommen hatte. Sein Sohn, der auf dem Hinflug in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig hatte Vegeta Trunks auf sein provisorisches Bett hingelegt. Die weichen Haare fielen in Trunks vom Weinen gerötetes Gesicht und Vegeta betrachtete seinen Sohn genau. Das Gesicht wirkte so friedlich und verletzlich im Schlaf. Eine Welle der Zuneigung rollte über Vegeta und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, dass er seinem Sohn nicht hatte helfen können. Zweimal schon hätte Trunks seine Hilfe benötigt, zweimal war ihm etwas angetan worden, das niemals hätte geschehen dürfen. Vegeta wurde übel. Sein schlechtes Gewissen nagte unbarmherzig an ihm. Wie hatte er nur so töricht sein können? Weshalb war er nicht für Trunks da gewesen, als dieser ihn so dringend gebraucht hatte? Warum?

Ein schwaches Stöhnen riss Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken. Trunks war im Begriff aufzuwachen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben seinen Sohn und streichelte ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey…", mehr brachte der Saiyajin nicht raus.

„Vater", murmelte Trunks als Erwiderung. „Wo bin ich?"

„An einem Ort des Friedens."

„Hä?" Zerknautscht öffnete Trunks seine Augen komplett und blickte sich in der Höhle um. Er war begeistert von der Schönheit dieses Ortes. „Wow! Wo sind wir hier?"

„In einer unterirdischen Höhle, irgendwo auf dem chinesischen Festland."

„Du bist so weit mit mir geflogen?"

„Ja."

„Danke."

„Wofür bedankst du dich?"

„Dafür das du bei mir bist." Ein zärtliches Geständnis.

„Trunks, wir müssen reden!" Abrupt zerstörte Vegeta den Moment der innigen Zuneigung.

„Vergiss es Vater!" Unwirsch stand Trunks auf, wurde jedoch von Vegeta am Arm gepackt und zurück auf den Boden befördert.

„Trunks, du musst es mir sagen. Ich… Verflucht Trunks, wie soll ich dich sonst beschützen?"

„Du brauchst mich nicht beschützen, es… es hätte eh keinen Sinn."

„Und warum nicht? Verflucht Trunks, weißt du, wie weh mir das tut, wenn du verletzt wirst? Wenn du so… so benutzt wirst?"

Trunks lachte hohl auf. „Jetzt kommst du mir damit? Du hast mich so viele Jahre verletzt und gedemütigt, da kommt es auf das bisschen auch nicht mehr drauf an!" Klatsch! Geschockt hob sich Trunks Hand an seine Wange, auf der Vegetas Handabdruck deutlich rote Farbe annahm.

„Sag das nie wieder!"

„Warum? Es ist doch die Wahrheit."

„Scheiße!" Vegeta wand sich ab und in seiner Mimik und Gestik, wie er unruhig im Kreise ging, wirkte er auf seinen Sohn wie ein eingesperrtes oder verwundetes Raubtier. Vielleicht war es das oder sein Schuldgefühl über die harten Worte, die er eigentlich nicht so gemeint hatte, dass er wieder auf Vegeta zuging.

„Vater…"

„Es war Kakarott." Keine Frage, sondern eine schlichte und einfache Feststellung. Erstarrt blickte Trunks in die Augen seines Vaters. Die Reaktion oder viel mehr die nicht vorhandene Reaktion seines Sohnes genügte Vegeta vollkommen.

„Ich bringe diesen Bastard um!" Am ganzen Körper vor Wut zitternd, drehte er sich um und wollte aus der Höhle stürmen, da packte ihn Trunks am Arm und umklammerte Sekunden später seine Taille.

„Nicht. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich es dir nicht sagen."

„Du beschützt ihn, obwohl er dir das angetan hat?"

„Nein, du Dummkopf. Ich beschütze dich. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, nur weil du mich rächen möchtest."

„Trunks…", Vegeta war verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass sein Sohn recht hatte, sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er Kakarott bestrafen musste und sein Gewissen signalisierte ihm, dass er etwas tun musste, um Trunks vor weiteren Übergriffen zu schützen. Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und bemühte sich krampfhaft die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Im Rücken konnte er die feuchten Tränen von Trunks spüren, der ohne irgendeinen Laut zu verursachen wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Versprich mir, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tust, Vater."

„Ich kann nicht, Trunks." Und jetzt weinte Vegeta doch.

„Bitte Vater!" Das Flehen wurde eindringlicher.

„Trunks!"

„Versprich es!"

„Es tut mir leid… Es tut mir so leid…" Brutal entwand sich Vegeta aus der Umarmung und verschwand, einen aufgelösten Trunks zurücklassend, aus dem Schutze der Höhle. Die leisen Worte seines Sohnes konnte er nicht mehr vernehmen. „Ich liebe dich doch auch…"

Fortsetzung folgt…

Ich hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen, ich als Autorin hatte da so meine Zweifel ob er mir gelungen ist und bin gespannt was ihr davon halten werdet. In diesem Sinne Kommis nicht vergessen. DANKE.


	12. TdN 11

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. ggg Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. MEGAGRINS

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

At Sirastar: Danke für dein Review hat mich echt gefreut. _SMILE _Bin schon gespannt wie dir dieses Kapitel gefallen wird.

At Coastdevil Reen: Hallöchen meine Süße _KNUDDEL_ Danke für dein Kommi. Ich finde es schön, das dir meine FF gefällt und das mit dem Inzest sollte auch so sein, dass es nichts Perverses ist. Es gibt genug Gewalt in Familien und so was wollte ich nicht. Ich mag es wenn das was Vegeta mit Trunks hat etwas Zartes aber doch Verbotenes ist. Eine gewisse Spur romantik kann ich einfach nicht aus meinen FanFictions verbannen.

At Lavendel: Hallo mein Frauchen. _KNUTSCH_ Die Idee mit dem Intim-Piercing? Ich hab von einer Freundin ein Buch über solche Piercings ausgeliehen bekommen, weil sie sich welche machen lassen hat und da waren natürlich auch Piercings von männlichen Geschöpfen drin. Tja und Piccolos Piercing ist das, welches mir am Besten gefallen hat. ,

At TrunksBabyGirl: Und wie sieht's aus? Muss ich die Krankenhauskosten jetzt zahlen? Vielen lieben Dank für dein Kommi.

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 11_

„Au!" Piccolo schrie laut auf.

„Was ist? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Son Goten war verwirrt. Sie hatten sich doch nur geküsst, weshalb schrie der Namekianer jetzt auf?

„Oh fuck…"

„Piccolo?" Auf einmal bemerkte Son Goten, wo Piccolo seine Hände vergraben hatte. Zögerlich griff er nach der Bettdecke und entwand sie dem Griff von Piccolo.

„Nicht…", wisperte Piccolo unter Schmerzen hervor, doch es war zu spät. Neugierig entfernte der Halbsaiyajin auch noch die Hände des Namekianers und blickte auf Piccolos Genital.

„Was ist das?" Fragend stierte Son Goten auf das glitzernde Etwas, das an Piccolos Eichel prangte. Piccolo, dem es absolut peinlich war ausgerechnet von Goten dieser Frage ausgesetzt worden zu sein, stammelte hochrot: „Ein Piercing."

„Ein Piercing?" Goten konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte schon viele Piercings gesehen, doch hatte er noch nie davon gehört, dass man… nun ja… dass man seinen Intimbereich mit metallenem Schmuck verschönern konnte. Interessiert beugte er sich weiter hinab, so dass er den Ring genauer in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass sich Piccolos Glied anzuschwellen begann, faszinierte ihn nur noch mehr. Die beschämten Blicke des ehemaligen Oberteufels bemerkte Goten nicht und nach wenigen Minuten streckte er seine Hand aus, um das Piercing einer genaueren Untersuchung auszusetzen. Seine zitternden Finger wollten gerade den pochenden Schaft umfassen, als ein Klopfen an Gotens Zimmertüre die beiden Männern auseinander fahren ließ.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goku lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Die vergangene Nacht hatte ihn vollständig ausgelaugt und seiner Kräfte beraubt. Er war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang nach Hause gekommen und hatte sich entkräftet unter die Dusche geschleppt, wo er sich den Gestank von Sex und Blut abgewischt hatte. Der Saiyajin war im vollen Bewusstsein gewesen, was er Trunks angetan hatte. Es war nicht wie bei der Entjungferung des Jungen gewesen, wo ihm erst Tage danach gedämmert hatte, dass er sich vergessen hatte. Nein, es war eine vollständig bewusste Tat gewesen. Goku war verärgert gewesen und alles war er in diesem Moment gewollt und gebraucht hatte, war ein Blitzableiter für seine Aggression. Von Piccolo verschmäht und von Vegeta Unbewussterweise betrogen, hatte er seinen Druck abbauen müssen und da war ihm Trunks eingefallen. Den schönen, attraktiven Jungen, der sich von seinem Vater hatte nehmen lassen. Son Goku hatte nicht nachgedacht, als er sich gegen Abend, nachdem er vorher festgestellt hatte, dass keine andere Aura mehr in der Capsule war, zu Trunks teleportiert hatte. Das Verhalten Gokus war grob, gierig und äußerst brutal gewesen und er hatte es genossen. Hatte es mit Freude gesehen, dass dieser starke, heranreifende Mann unter ihm schrie und weinte. Er hatte Trunks demütigen wollen, dafür dass Vegeta sich von der männlichen Sirene hatte verführen lassen. Nein, Goku konnte und wollte nicht verstehen, weshalb er nie bei Vegeta eine Chance haben würde, weshalb Vegeta seinen eigenen Sohn bevorzugte.

Er hatte an die kurze Episode körperlichen Kontakts mit Vegeta gedacht, an dem Tag an dem er ihm das Handtuch von den Hüften gezogen hatte. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich noch wie samtig sich die Haut des Prinzen angefühlt hatte und wie dieser unter seinen Berührungen zusammengezuckt war. Ob Vegeta ahnte, was Goku damals empfunden hatte? Ob er sich im Entferntesten vorstellen konnte wie viel Begierde in Goku für ihn lauerte? Wenn er Bulmas näher kommende Aura nicht gespürt hätte, was hätte Goku dann getan? Hätte er das Spiel noch weitergeführt? Son Goku war sich nicht sicher, wohin seine Spontaneität ihn noch verleitet hätte. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich Vegeta nicht einfach genommen hätte. Ob er endlich sein Verlangen nach dem Körper des Prinzen gestillt hätte. Er wusste es nicht.

Es hatte lange gedauert bis Goku von seinen tristen Gedanken befreit wurde und er neben Chichi liegend eingeschlafen war. Der süße weibliche Geruch seiner Frau hatte ihn zudem noch getriezt und gestört. Am liebsten hätte er sich von Chichi getrennt, doch seinen Söhnen zu liebe, blieb er. Ihre Streitereien waren im Laufe der Jahre nicht weniger geworden und doch hatte Goku das Gefühl, dass seine Söhne es ihm nie verzeihen würden, wenn er Chichi den Rücken vollständig kehren würde.

Plötzlich schreckte Goku aus seinem Schlaf auf. Er konnte die zornbebende Aura von Vegeta fühlen. Sie kam näher. Schlagartig war ihm klar, weshalb der Prinz kam. Er wusste es! Vegeta wusste, was er Trunks angetan hatte. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte sich Goku angezogen und war aus dem Haus geschlüpft. Wenn es zur Konfrontation kommen sollte, dann nicht wenn Chichi und Goten zu Hause waren.

Schnell flog er Vegeta einige Kilometer entgegen. Wäre er in die andere Richtung geflogen, hätte es den Anschein gehabt, dass er flüchten wollte. Goku war nicht scharf auf die Auseinandersetzung, aber er wusste wie notwendig sie war. Dringend notwendig.

**oooOOOooo**

„Erwartest du jemanden?" Fragend blickte Piccolo Son Goten an, der mindestens genauso erschrocken dreinblickte wie er selbst.

„Nein."

Noch bevor sich Goten und Piccolo weitere Gedanken machen konnten, schwang die Tür auf und ein farbenfroh gekleideter Jop stand im Rahmen. Das Wechselspiel von Jops Miene war beeindruckend. Sein erst strahlendes Lächeln gefror zu einer grotesken Maske, um kurz darauf, als er die Situation erfasst hatte, jäh zu verblassen. Für Jop sah es eindeutig aus – Goten betrog ihn. Er wusste zwar nicht weshalb die Hautfarbe von Gotens neuem Lover so grünlich war, doch die wohlproportionierten Muskeln und das erigierte Glied mit einem funkelnden Piercing in der Eichel (Jops geschwultes äh geschultes Auge hatte es sofort erkannt) sprachen für sich. Blanke Eifersucht und Besitzgier machten sich in Jop breit. Er war es der Goten in seiner gnädigen und gütigen Art die Sinnesfreuden gelehrt hatte. Er war es der Goten, obwohl nur 2. Wahl, seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Er war es der brutal zu Seite geschoben wurde, ohne Vorwarnung.

„Jop, es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

„Ach nein? Was denke ich denn?" Das Jop Goten keinen Glauben schenkte war mehr als deutlich.

„Bitte, Jop… Es ist nichts passiert. Piccolo…"

„AH! Piccolo heißt er!" warf Jop ein, ohne die Anwesenheit von Piccolo weiter zu beachten. Ihm Gegenteil der Mensch war krampfhaft bemüht, den schönen nackten Leib – und mehr war Piccolo für ihn nicht –zu ignorieren.

„Piccolo ist ein guter Freund meines Vaters. Er hat hier nur übernachtet."

„Und warum ist er nackt? Lässt du dich von dem Freund deines Vaters vögeln?"

Der Namekianer, der die ganze Szenerie bisher still beobachtet hatte, mischte sich nun ein. Jops Worte waren für ihn eindeutig zu unverschämt.

„Wer zum Teufel sind sie überhaupt?"

„Gotens Freund."

„Wirklich? Wie kommt es das Goten noch nie ein Wort von Ihnen erwähnt hat? Kann es sein, dass sie eine andere Vorstellung der Bedeutung _‚Freund'_ haben, wie Goten? Definieren Sie mir mal ihre Version."

Ein boshaftes Glitzern trat in Jops vor Wut verschmälerte Augen, als er seinen Rivalen anvisierte. „Ich ficke ihn!"

Überrascht blinzelte Piccolo. Er hatte es geahnt, vielleicht sogar befürchtet, doch erst Goten selbst, der sich entsetzt die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, um seine Scham zu versteckenüberzeugte ihn von der Wahrheit der Worte. Für einen kurzen Moment wusste Piccolo nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Der süße, naive Son Goten war geoutet und hatte offenbar mehr sexuelle Erfahrung, als Piccolo ihm zugestanden hätte.

**oooOOOooo**

Trunks lag in der Höhle und schlief. Sein weiches Haar hatte sich wie zum Schutz über seinem hübschen Gesicht ausgebreitet und verbarg das Zucken unter seinen Augenlidern. Er träumte, doch war das Phantasiegebilde in seinem Kopf alles andere als erfreulich. Der Geist, aufgewühlt von Vergewaltigung, Schmerz und einer verbotenen Liebe, ließ ihn Episode über Episode seiner düsten Erlebnisse, erneut durchlaufen. Zuerst befand er sich bei Son Goku, wo er sich zärtlichen Liebkosungen ergab, dann kam ein unverstellbarer Schmerz und das Gesicht von Son Goku verwandelte sich in eine abstoßende Fratze. Trunks wollte schreien, sein Ich kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit und den Schlaf an. Ihm war bewusst, dass dieser Horror, obwohl wirklich geschehen, nur ein Traum war. Seine Position im Traum wechselte vom leidenden Akteur zum angewiderten Beobachter. Er konnte sehen, wie Son Goku ihn in der Capsule Corporation aufsuchte. Konnte sehen, mit welcher Brutalität Gokus Hände vorgingen und den Schmerz auf seinem eigenen Gesicht ablesen. Trunks wurde zum Erbrechen schlecht. Er wollte es nicht mehr sehen, er wollte aufwachen und die Düsternis des Traumes von sich fallen lassen, doch abermals änderte sich die Szene und er war im botanischen Garten seiner Mutter. Leise Stimmen waren zu hören und er folgte ihnen neugierig. Seine Emotionen schlugen um, Trunks fühlte sich schlagartig unruhig, aber auf eine merkwürdig erwartungsvolle Art. Dann sah er seinen Vater. Vegeta zog sich gerade aus und unwillkürlich bemerkte Trunks wie schön dieser Mann doch war. Mit diesem Gedanken änderte sich für ihn abermals die Betrachtungsweise und er lag nun unter seinem Vater, der ihn liebkoste und Zärtlichkeiten zuhauchte, während er ihn tief und leidenschaftlich penetrierte. Erregung legte sich über Trunks wie Nebelschleier um einen See. Er wollte mehr, so viel mehr, hob seine Becken um die Vereinigung mit Vegeta intensiver spüren zu können. Küsste ihn, um sein Aroma zu schmecken und als Trunks seine Augen, die er zuvor geschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete erschrak er. Alle guten Gefühle waren plötzlich verblasst und die Übelkeit war zurückgekehrt, während der Rhythmus des Geschlechtsaktes und die damit verbundene sexuelle Erregung gleich blieben. Doch in Trunks weckte diese Tatsache nur noch größere Übelkeit, denn jetzt war es nicht mehr Vegeta, mit dem er schlief, sondern Son Goku.

Laut keuchend wachte Trunks auf. Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinunter und sein Herz bebte fürchterlich, während er sich fragte, was dieser Traum bedeuten könnte.

„Oh Vater, mein geliebter Vater", flüsterte er ungehört in seinem kristallenen Versteck.

Fortsetzung folgt…  


Das war's schon wieder von mir. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und wenn nicht Gomen. Bitte vergesst nicht zu reviewen. Eure Kommis treiben meine Schreibkraft an. _GRINS_


	13. TdN 12

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**At Coastdevil Reen:** Hallöchen Süßes Reen. #knuddel# Tut mir leid, das es mit dem Update dann doch noch ein bisschen gedauert hat, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse. #smile# Danke für dein Kommi. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, wann schreibst du an deiner FF weiter? #ganz neugierig ist#

**At araglas16:** BOAR! Ich bin total geplättelt. Vielen Dank für die vielen Kommis, die haben mich echt umgehauen. #ggg# Das etwas Kritik dabei war stört mich nicht, immerhin kann man sich nur durch Kritik verbessern. #smile# Bin schon gespannt wie dir dieses Kapitel gefällt.

**At Lavendel:** #rrrhhh# Hallo meine entzückende und wunderschöne Frau. Danke für dein Review. Ich hoffe dieses Chapter sagt dir auch zu und na ja was das Lemon angeht… #gomen# Ach übrigens mein Engel, ich habe auf unter Amunet1 meinen einen Brief veröffentlicht, weißt du welchen ich meine?

**At Sirastar:** Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie sehr mir deine Kommis gefallen? Ich liebe sie! Vielen lieben Dank und viel Spaß mit Kapitel 12. #smile#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 12_

Sie standen sich gegenüber. Reglos blickten sie sich tief in die Augen. Jeder versuchte die Gefühle und Gedanken des Anderen zu erkennen. Bei Vegeta war es offensichtlich. Sein Gesicht war noch immer vom Zorn gezeichnet. Hass loderte aus seinem Blick empor, abgrundtiefer Hass und eine Verachtung, die so enorm war, dass man sie nicht in Worte hätte fassen können.

Seit einer Stunde schon starrte Vegeta den Mann an, der für die Alpträume seines Sohnes zuständig war, seines Sohnes, den er mehr als alles andere in dieser Welt liebte. Es war ein Wunder, dass er sich noch nicht auf Son Goku gestürzt hatte, doch er wollte Antworten. Vegeta wollte aus Son Gokus Mund wissen, weshalb er sich an Trunks vergriffen hatte. Die Frage, die er Goku gestellt hatte, lag seit dem Moment zwischen ihnen, als sie bei dem Waldstück, in dem sie sich nun befanden, angekommen waren. Mehr als dieses „Warum", war nicht gefallen.

Doch auch Son Goku war emotional aufgewühlt. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor Vegetas begründete Rache, davor ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, weshalb er niemals eine Chance bei dem Prinzen hatte und Angst davor die Nähe von Vegeta für immer zu verlieren. Er suchte lange nach den richtigen Worten, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass es für so ein Verbrechen niemals die richtigen Worte geben würde. Jede Strafe und sei es der Tod, würde er akzeptieren, er würde sämtliche Schuld auf sich nehmen.

„Ich tat es wegen dir."

„Wegen mir?" Fast hätte Vegeta höhnisch aufgelacht. Wie konnte Kakarott ihm einen solchen ausgemachten Unsinn erzählen?

„Ja, wegen dir. Es… Ich…" Son Goku macht eine kurze Pause, um kurz durchzuschnaufen. „Ich liebe dich."

Der Prinz konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Kakarott liebte ihn! Liebte ihn wirklich, aber was hatte das mit Trunks zu tun? Warum hatte der Unterklassenbaka sich dann nicht an ihn selbst rangemacht? Weshalb ausgerechnet an Trunks? Sein Zorn nahm Überhand. Wie ein Blitz schnellte Vegeta auf Son Goku zu und versenkte seine Faust in dessen Magen. Das Keuchen von Goku hörte er nicht. Alles was Vegeta wahrnahm war das Rauschen seines Blutes. Es zirkulierte heiß und heftig, weil sein komplettes Innere nach Vergeltung schrie. In einem Vollrausch schlug Vegeta immer und immer wieder auf Son Goku ein, brach ihm mehr als eine Rippe und betrachtete es mit Genugtuung, dass der andere Saiyajin blutete. Der Fakt, dass Goku keinen Widerstand leistete, war ihm egal. Er sollte sehen und verstehen, dass es ihm Recht geschah, das er so litt. Auch wenn Vegeta wusste, dass die körperlichen Schmerzen Son Goku niemals zeigen konnten, wie grausam die seelischen Wunden waren, die er Trunks zugefügt hatte. Erst als Vegeta Son Goku mit einem letzten kräftigen Schlag an den Stamm eines der großen Bäume schlug, hielt er keuchend inne.

„Ist es das, was du willst? Willst du, dass ich dich töte für das, was du getan hast?"

Son Goku schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sein Herz war gebrochen. Eben hatte er erkannt, dass Vegeta ihn zu keiner Zeit lieben und niemals für ihn Zuneigung empfinden würde. Und er, er Son Goku, hatte sich an einem unschuldigen Jungen vergangen. Unmöglich könnte er sich von dieser Schuld befreien. Kein Wort, keine Handlung, nicht einmal die Dragonballs könnten ungeschehen machen, was er getan hatte. Selbst wenn er mit Hilfe des heiligen Drachen die Zeit ändern oder Erinnerungen manipulieren würde, Son Goku wusste um das Geschehene. Er konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben und so faste er einen Entschluss.

„Töte mich! Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was ich Trunks angetan habe und ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich es nicht wieder tun würde oder dass ich mich dieses Mal an dir vergreifen würde. Töte mich und schick mich in die Hölle. Das ist es, was ich verdient habe."

Vegeta lachte hohl auf.

„Oh nein, Kakarott, so kommst du mir nicht davon. Du denkst, du könntest deiner Strafe entgehen und einfach sterben... Nein, diese Alternative hast du nicht. Ich will, dass du leidest, ich will, dass du jeden verfluchten Tag deines Daseins daran erinnert wirst, wie krank du bist. Die Strafe, die ich für dich vorgesehen habe, ist schlimmer als der Tod. Unermessliche Qualen sollen dich treffen, bis du wimmernd und bettelnd vor mir liegst und mich anflehst sterben zu dürfen."

Jetzt war es Son Goku. in dem sich Zorn regte. Vegeta wollte einfach nicht verstehen! War der Prinz denn so vernarrt in seinen Sohn, dass er nicht begreifen konnte?

„Du kapierst es nicht, oder?"

„Was soll ich nicht kapieren?"

„Wenn du mich leben lässt, werde ich es wieder tun. Ich kann mich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Meine Gefühle für dich machen mich wahnsinnig."

„Deine Gefühle? Was interessieren mich deine Gefühle? Wenn du mich so sehr liebst, warum hast du dann nicht mich genommen? Weshalb Trunks?"

„Weil er dir so ähnlich ist."

Fassungslos starrte Vegeta in Gokus Gesicht. Die Worte waren so ernst ausgesprochen worden, dass es den Prinzen fast ängstigte. Son Goku glaubte wirklich, was er erzählte.

„Ich werde dir nie wieder die Möglichkeit geben, Trunks so sehr zu verletzen."

„Und wie willst du mich aufhalten? Du weißt, dass ich stärker bin."

„Ich werde es schaffen." Die Überzeugung, mit der Vegeta gesprochen hatte entlockte seinem Rivalen nur ein müdes Grinsen. Kurz senkte Son Goku seinen Kopf um keine hundertstel Sekunde später, auf Vegeta zu zufliegen und jenem einen Kinnhacken zu verpassen, der ihn zu Boden schleuderte, wo er einen tiefen Graben zurück ließ.

„Probier es, aber du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Dazu bist du zu schwach."

Mühsam rappelte sich Vegeta auf und stürzte nun seinerseits auf Son Goku zu. Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goten und Piccolo waren wieder alleine. Jop hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten verlassen, nachdem er den jungen Halbsaiyajin geohrfeigt und ihn als Hure beschimpft hatte. Goten hatte mit keiner Wimper gezuckt. Ihm war die ganze Situation unangenehm und peinlich gewesen. Starr hatte er beobachtet wie Jop mit erhobenem Haupt das Haus verlassen hatte und genauso starr saß er jetzt auch noch immer auf seinem Bett Piccolo gegenüber, der auch noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Piccolo hätte sich für diese dumme Frage am liebsten gehauen, doch er tat es nicht, sondern schimpfte sich stattdessen mental einen Idioten. Natürlich konnte er sich denken, was Goten gerade empfand und so überraschte ihn die Antwort „Scheiße" kein bisschen. Er seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Freund hast."

„Jop ist nicht mein Freund."

„Aber er…"

„Nein, er hat nicht gelogen, ich habe tatsächlich mit ihm geschlafen."

„Oh!" Dank Son Gotens freimütiger und ehrlicher Antwort, lief der Namekianer unter seiner grünen Haut rötlich an. Unter keinen Umständen wäre er auf den Gedanken gekommen Goten könnte mit Jop lediglich eine Affäre haben anstatt einer Beziehung. Wobei er immer noch nicht verstand weshalb der Junge einen so schlechten Geschmack hatte.

„Was hältst du jetzt von mir? Denkst du auch ich bin eine Hure?" Die Verzweiflung, mit der Goten gesprochen hatte, raubte Piccolo kurz die Sprache, denn sie zeigte wie verletzlich Goten unter seiner gewöhnlich selbstbewussten und spritzigen Art war.

„Keinesfalls. Du bist keine Hure. War er…" Piccolo wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. „War er dein Erster?"

„Ja", murmelte Son Goten mit noch kaum zu unterdrückenden Tränen und Piccolo unfähig mit der Situation umzugehen, wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Goten..."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ok?" Mitleidig betrachtete Piccolo den Jungen. Son Goten tat ihm so unendlich leid, doch in Liebesdingen kannte sich Piccolo nicht gut aus, seine unerfüllende Beziehung mit Son Goku war der beste Beweis. Wie sollte er einem Teenanger mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, wenn er nicht in der Lage war, sein eigenes Liebesleben zu regeln? Jedoch den bequemen Weg zu gehen und tatsächlich Gotens Bitte zu erfüllen, wollte er auch nicht. Erst als Son Goten die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und seine Wangen von dem stummen Trauerspender benetzt wurden, kam Bewegung in den Namekianer, er rutschte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und nahm ihn schlicht in den Arm, um jenem mit seiner Körpernähe den Trost zu spenden, den sein Gehirn nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Kampf zwischen Son Goku und Vegeta war entschieden. Müde, verletzt und zutiefst gedemütigt lag Vegeta auf dem Boden. Seine Kleidung bestand nur noch aus Fetzen, die lose an seinem Körper hingen. Blutige Wunden zogen sich über den sonst so attraktiven Leib und verunstalteten die vom vielen trainieren in der Sonne gebräunte Haut. Vegeta hatte kaum noch die Energie seine Augen aufzuhalten und Son Goku, der über ihn gebeugt war, anzusehen. Doch Vegeta war sich nicht bewusst, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Sein Ego war stark angeschlagen und die Unfähigkeit, Trunks im Ernstfall beschützen zu können, deprimierte ihn noch mehr, als die Tatsache wieder einmal gegen den Unterklassenkrieger verloren zu haben.

„Verstehst du mich jetzt?" Son Gokus Stimme war rau und klang leicht außer Puste. Auch für ihn war der Kampf anstrengend gewesen und hatte Kraft gefordert. Vegeta war niemand, der sich leicht geschlagen gab und gerade in diesem Kampf hatte Goku den starken Willen und den Ehrgeiz des Prinzen gespürt. Goku hatte begriffen, dass Vegeta seinen Sohn so sehr liebte, dass er, um ihn zu schützen, auch sterben würde. Zu spät war ihm eingefallen, dass Vegeta schon einmal dieses Opfer vollbracht hatte. Damals war der Prinz durch Boo gestorben, ein, wie sich hinterher herausstellt hatte, unnötiges Opfer, da dass Monster dank perfektionierter Regenerierungsfähigkeiten überlebt hatte.

„Antworte mir! Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja." Vegetas Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Atemhauch gewesen. Er war gebrochen. Alles, was ihm etwas im Leben bedeutet hatte, war zu Staub zerbröselt. Weder konnte er noch Stolz für seine Leistung als Kämpfer empfinden, noch konnte er den Menschen, den er am meisten Liebte beschützen. Er war nutzlos! Widerwillig stellte er die Frage. „Und jetzt?"

Goku's Augen durchdrangen ihn mit forschendem Blick. Ja, Son Goku blickte den Prinzen mit verklärten Augen an und doch entbrannte ein Funken in ihnen, den Vegeta noch nie gesehen hatte – zumindest nicht bei Son Goku. Vegeta schluckte. Er ahnte, er befürchtete zu wissen, was dieses Licht bedeutete und unruhig musste er mit ansehen, wie der Funken zu einem Feuer aufglomm, der Gokus Augen bedrohlicher als jemals zuvor erscheinen ließen. Die Lippen, die sich plötzlich auf seine pressten, überraschten ihn nun nicht mehr.

Fortsetzung folgt…

So das war's mal wieder von mir. Um euch alle neugierig zu machen, verrate ich schon mal, das dass nächste Kapitel fertig ist und nur auf das Update wartet. Updaten werde ich aber erst, wenn ich weiß wie ich dieses Kapitel (12) gefallen hat und außerdem möchte ich auch die Wartezeit für Kapitel 14 verkürzen, weil ich mit dem Kapitel erst angefangen habe. #schäm# Reviews nicht vergessen! Vielen lieben Dank! **_Hab euch alle lieb_**.


	14. TdN 13

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**araglas16:** Hey vielen Dank für dein Kommi #knuddel# Bin schon mal gespannt, wie dir dieses Kapitel gefallen wird.

**Sirastar:** Danke für deinen Kommi, er hat mich ziemlich inspiriert über die Möglichkeiten des Schlusses. Du bist da auf Ideen gekommen, die hab ich gar nicht berücksichtigt gehabt. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 13. #gg#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Ein besonderes Dankeschön geht an meinte Betaleserin HILDA, weil sie einfach die Größte ist! **

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo**

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 13_

Erschrocken fuhr Trunks aus seinem Schlaf auf. Etwas war geschehen, er konnte es fühlen. Nach seinem Alptraum war er abermals eingeschlafen, und auch wenn er sich deswegen schämte, da er im Moment so schwach war, hatte er den erholsamen Schlaf gebraucht. Wäre nicht dieses schreckliche Herzpochen, das ihm sagte, dass Vegeta etwas Grauenhaftes zugestoßen sein musste, dann könnte er sich halbwegs erholt fühlen.

Unruhig marschierte er in der Höhle hin und her. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, sein Gefühl konnte ihn nicht trügen. Die Energiesignatur seines Vaters war geschwächt aber präsent, doch was Trunks nervös machte, war das leichte, bebende Kribbeln, dass sie auszusenden schien. Es wirkte auf den Halbsaiyajin wie ein verstecktes Notrufsignal. Er konnte es nicht ignorieren, nicht nachdem Vegeta zu Son Goku geflogen war. Trunks hatte Angst um den Prinzen. Sollte Vegeta etwas zustoßen, was er nicht hoffte, dann würde Trunks mehr verlieren als einen Vater und mehr als einen Geliebten, er wurde den einzigen Mann verlieren, den er wirklich liebte.

Nein, er konnte nicht länger untätig herumsitzen wie ein kleines verwöhntes Kind und Vegeta seine Probleme regeln lassen. Er war ein Saiyajin, etwas das er sein ganzes Leben lang mit Stolz betrachtet hatte, weil es so viel Stärke mit sich brachte und jetzt? Jetzt benahm er sich wie ein Schwächling! Während Trunks die kleine heile Welt, welche durch die Kristallhöhle symbolisiert wurde, ein letztes Mal auf sich einwirken ließ, fasste er einen Entschluss und verließ genau wie Vegeta einige Stunden zuvor die Höhle mit einem Aufbrausen seiner Aura.

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta wehrte sich nicht. Der Kuss von Son Goku war hart und fest und sollte dem Prinzen mehr verdeutlichen, dass die Worte Gokus nicht nur hohl gewesen waren, als ihn tatsächlich in Erregung zu versetzen. Keuchend löste Goku den Kuss und blickte in die schwarzen Augen von Vegeta.

„Du gehörst mir!" Auch wenn der Satz eindeutig bestimmend gewesen war, so hatte dem Tonfall eine emotionale Tiefe mitgeschwungen, die Vegeta überraschte. Allerdings hatte der Prinz keine Möglichkeit, sich näher mit dieser Feststellung zu beschäftigen, da Son Goku ihn erneut küsste, doch nun teilte Goku mit der Zunge seine Lippen und drang fast ausgehungert in seinen Mund ein.

Noch immer kam keine Reaktion in seinen Körper. Vegeta wusste zum einen, dass er zu schwach war, um Son Goku im Ernstfall hindern zu können, seinen Willen durchzusetzen und zum anderen war es ihm Recht, wenn der Jüngere seine Lust an ihm befriedigte und nicht an Trunks. Vegeta würde mit Son Goku schlafen, wenn es nur das war, was Trunks vor weiteren Alpträumen beschützen konnte. Und gerade weil er diese Erkenntnis bestätigt haben wollte, durchbrach sein Wille die Resignation des Entsetzens und er beendete den Kuss.

„Ist es das? Ist es das, was du willst? Willst du mich ficken?"

Son Gokus aufwimmern ähnelte mehr einem jämmerlichen Winseln.

„Klar." Vegeta schnaubte. „Wie hätte ich von dir auch was anderes erwarten können?"

„Bitte versteh doch, Vegeta – Ich brauche dich!" Ein bedauernswertes Flehen.

„Ja, wie ein brünstiger Elch."

Verletzt schaute Goku auf den anderen Saiyajin herab. Vegetas spitze Zunge hatte mal wieder zugeschlagen und mehr als nur einen oberflächlichen Kratzer auf seiner Seele hinterlassen. Goku wusste absolut nicht, weshalb er sich ausgerechnet in diesen Mann verlieben musste, der ihn immer so schlecht behandelte. Was hatte der Prinz nur an sich, dass er so gelockt wurde? Weshalb war es ihm unmöglich, für Piccolo so zu empfinden? Mit Piccolo an seiner Seite wäre er unter Umständen in der Lage glücklich und zufrieden zu leben. Alleine schon die Vorstellung endlich von diesem zerrenden Verlangen für Vegeta befreit zu sein und eine gesunde Beziehung zu führen, wirkte auf Goku etwas erleichternd und fast wäre er von seinem Vorhaben abgekommen.

Verblüfft beobachtete Vegeta wie Gokus Blick klarer wurde. Das fanatische Funkeln und das Feuer der Begierde nahmen zunehmend ab und vor Erleichterung seufzte Vegeta auf. Seinen Fehler bemerkte er eine Sekunde später, denn sobald Son Goku sein Augenmerk neuerlich auf ihn fokussierte, flammte der Wahn von neuem auf. Angst glomm in Vegeta auf. Diesen Son Goku kannte er nicht. Er wirkte mit seinem diabolischen Gesichtsausdruck wie ein wildes Tier, bereit sein Opfer jederzeit zu zerfleischen und als Goku ihn schon wieder küsste, so brutal und fest, kam es Vegeta auch so vor, als ob er zerfleischt wurde. Gierig, keuchend und sich in Vegetas Haare festkrallend, erkämpfte sich Son Goku den Zugang in Vegetas Mund. Am liebsten hätte Vegeta geschrieen. Vage konnte er sich mittlerweile vorstellen, was sein Sohn hatte erdulden müssen.

Seine Lippen bluteten, da Goku sich nicht mit einfachem und zärtlichem Knabbern aufgehalten hatte, sondern mit seinen Zähnen leicht zugebissen hatte. Der Schmerz war geringfügig, wenn man bedachte, was Vegeta durch die vielen Kämpfe in seinem Leben gewohnt war, doch Son Gokus Becken, in dem eine wachsende Männlichkeit ruhte, trugen zu seiner Demütigung bei. Erniedrigt fühlte Vegeta wie ungeliebte Hände auf Wanderschaft seinen Körper entlang streichelten, dabei jede Faser der Kleidungsreste an seinem Leib entfernten. In seinem Kopf kämpfte ein Kampf, der Vegeta erschütterte. Er war kurz davor sich gegen diese Inbesitznahme seiner Haut zu wehren, obwohl er wusste, dass es vergebens war, doch die Scham saß ihm in allen Gliedern. Ein Selbsterhaltungstrieb erwachte in ihm und für einen Augenblick vergaß er, weshalb er unter Son Goku lag. Nicht, weil der Jüngere stärker war wie er, sondern, weil er Trunks schützen wollte. Vegeta war den Berührungen seines größten Rivalen ausgesetzt, weil er mit dieser Tat seinen Sohn schützen wollte und erst als er in seiner Panik wieder daran denken konnte, schlug sein Herz allmählich langsamer.

„Komm schon, Vegeta. Stell dich nicht so an. Ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt."

„Was weißt du schon?"

„Das dein Körper auf mich reagiert", und Son Gokus Hand langte nach Vegetas halberigiertem Glied."

Nein, Vegeta konnte es nicht leugnen. Sein Körper verriet ihn tatsächlich. Jede Berührung, die Son Goku an ihm vollführte, entlockte seinem Körper eine Reaktion. Mochte sein Geist sich noch so sehr gegen diese gewaltsame Eroberung wehren, sein Körper begrüßte sie, insbesondere dann, als Son Goku anfing seine Hand, die noch immer um Vegeta Glied geschlossen war, langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Gedemütigt wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben schloss der Prinz seine Augen. Er konnte Goku nicht in die Augen sehen, während ihm der Verrat seines Körpers so extrem verdeutlicht wurde. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie Gokus vor Lust verschleierten Augen sich an seiner Schamesröte ergötzten. Er wollte das alles nicht… „Für Trunks", dachte Vegeta und lehnte sich mental zurück, um Goku auf diesem Weg zu geben, was er wollte – seinen Körper. Nur am Rand bekam der Saiyajin noch mit, wie er am ganzen Körper roh liebkost wurde und letztendlich brachte auch der Schmerz von Son Gokus eindringen ihn nicht dazu, seine Mauer aus Nebelschleier zu durchbrechen.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war Abend und die Nacht in seiner vollen Schönheit hatte sich über das gesamte Land verteilt. Kein Laut war zu hören, außer dem gelegentlichen Rauschen von entfernten Automotoren. Die Sterne am Firmament funkelten in ihrem Glanz und der Mond beleuchtete in voller Blüte alles in einem sanften, silbrigen Licht. Bulma stand auf ihrem Lieblingsbalkon und sog eben genau diesen entspannenden Anblick in sich auf. Die Kuppel des botanischen Gartens glitzerte unter dem Vollmond und sie seufzte unwillkürlich auf. Sie dachte im Augenblick über vieles nach und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade in ihrer Familie vorging. Die Beziehung zwischen Vegeta und Trunks hatte sich in letzter Zeit stark verändert. Aber nicht nur das, jeder einzelne von ihren Männern hatte sich verändert. Trunks war nach einer starken depressiven Phase glücklicher geworden, als Bulma ihn jemals in Erinnerung hatte und auch Vegeta war zum selben Zeitpunkt etwas aufgetaut. Natürlich nicht ihr gegenüber, zu ihr war er weiterhin so mürrisch und missgelaunt wie stets, doch sobald er mit Trunks sprach, wurden seine Züge weicher und liebevoller. Anfangs hatte Bulma angenommen, sie würden endlich den Konflikt, der sich im Laufe der Jahre als Trunks älter geworden war, aufgetaucht war, überwinden, doch gerade die letzten Tage spürte Bulma, dass zwischen den Beiden etwas war, von dem sie nichts wusste und es beunruhigte sie.

Ihr analytischer Verstand sortierte gerade jede noch so winzige Begebenheit in Trunks und Vegetas verändertem Verhalten, um entschlüsseln zu können, was hier passierte. Ihr fiel wieder ein, wie Trunks an dem Morgen reagiert hatte, als er beinahe verschlafen hatte. Wie er zum einen nackt von ihr im Bett erwischte worden war, wenn auch mit einem Bettlaken gut getarnt und wie unnatürlich blass er dabei geworden war, nachdem er nach seinem Vater gefragt hatte. Konnte es sein, dass Vegeta… Sie wagte es fast gar nicht, den Gedanken fertig zu denken. Konnte sie Vegeta wirklich so eine Tat zutrauen? Konnte sie ihm zutrauen, dass er sich an seinem Sohn vergriffen hatte? Aber wenn ja, weshalb war Trunks dann so glücklich geworden? Oder war es noch schlimmer? Konnte es sein, dass Vater und Sohn etwas verband, welches mehr war? Liebe? Es würde, so dachte Bulma zumindest, erklären, weshalb Vegeta schon seit Monaten nicht mehr mit ihr schlief und warum Vegeta selbst nach dem schönen Tanzabend, bei dem er leicht abwesend geschienen hatte, nicht in ihre verführerische Falle getappt war.

Bulma weinte. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinab. Sie wollte es nicht glauben, doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es so sein musste und auf ihre Instinkte konnte sie sich diesbezüglich meistens verlassen. Vegeta und Trunks liebten sich. Es war eine schmutzige und verbotene Beziehung, sie könnten niemals öffentlich zueinander stehen und auch wenn Bulma es als Unrecht empfand, sie konnte weder dem einen noch dem anderen zürnen. Sollten sich ihre Ahnungen bewahrheiten und kein sexueller Missbrauch, oder ein Trugschluss ihrerseits hinter alledem stecken, dann würde sie die Zwei mit aller Kraft unterstützen – so schmerzhaft es auch für sie wäre…

_Fortsetzung folgt… _

So das war Kapitel 13. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt weiß ich noch nicht, weil es erst noch überarbeitet werden muss, aber immerhin ist es schon geschrieben. #smile# Bitte Kommis nicht vergessen. DANKE! #Euch alle Knuddelt#


	15. TdN 14

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

_At araglas16:_ Vielen Dank für dein Kommi. #freu#

_At Raphaela-San:_ Falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt habe, aber mir gefällt dieser Nick auch gut. #ggg# Vielen Dank für dein Kommi und #bigknuddel# Gib deiner Muse ein Busserl von mir. #smile#

_At Sirastar :_ Hey Danke für dein Review. Weißt du was? Mit deinen Überlegungen hast du mich gerade auf böse Ideen gebracht, an die ich noch gar nicht gedacht habe. #muarh# Das dir die Bulma Szene gefällt freut mich, weil sie mir auch ur gut gefällt. #grins#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 14_

Langsam erwachte Vegeta. Seine Glieder fühlten sich merkwürdig taub und schwer an. Er blinzelte und bemerkte, dass jemand auf ihm lag. Zuerst war er der Ansicht, es wäre Trunks, doch als er ein Bündel schwarzer Haare erblickte, fielen ihm die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden ein. Kakarott... Rache, Kampf und Niederlage. All das brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um erneut in sein Bewusstsein zu treten. Übelkeit, absolute und unabdingbare Übelkeit stieg in ihm empor. Brutal kämpfte er sich unter dem noch schlafenden Saiyajin hervor, torkelte einige Meter und übergab sich mit würgenden Geräuschen. Vegeta erinnerte sich daran, wie oft er von Son Goku genommen worden war und dass es ihm irgendwann nicht mehr möglich gewesen war, sich geistig zurück zu ziehen. Die Dinge, welche der Unterklassenkrieger von ihm gefordert hatte, hatten Vegeta zurück in die reale Welt geholt und er hatte den Missbrauch seines eigenen Leibes bei vollem Bewusstsein erleben müssen.

„Vegeta?" Kakarotts behutsam fragende Stimme drang dem sich immer noch Erbrechenden ins Ohr. „Vegeta, kann ich dir helfen?" Der Prinz verstand nicht, weshalb Son Goku so besorgt klang. Ihm konnte doch egal sein, wie er sich fühlte. Es hatte ihn vorhin genauso wenig gekümmert, wie vor kurzem, als er Trunks vergewaltigt hatte. Mühsam unterdrückte Vegeta einen neuen Brechreiz.

„Verschwinde! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen, Kakarott!"

„Bitte, Vegeta. Ich… Es tut mir leid."

„Denkst du mit einem „Es tut mir leid" kannst du alles ungeschehen machen?" Rasender Zorn loderte ihn Vegeta auf. „Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, kann ich für nichts garantieren!" Im Moment war es dem Prinzen gleich, welche Folgen ein neuerlicher Kampf mit Son Goku zur Folge haben würde, doch er konnte den anderen Saiyajin einfach nicht länger ertragen. Umso erleichterter war er, als Son Goku sich tatsächlich umdrehte und ihn alleine ließ, doch mit der Erleichterung kam auch der Gedanke an den Schmutz, den er nun auf seinem Körper trug. Seine Nase, auf einmal überempfindlich, roch den von sexueller Erregung getränkten Schweiß Kakarotts an sich. Erneute Übelkeit überwältigte Vegeta und das Würgen hörte erst auf, bis sein Magen schmerzhaft rebellierte, da schon längst nichts mehr außer Magensäure in ihm war.

**oooOOOooo**

„Piccolo…" Goten suchte den Blick des Namekianers, der ihn immer noch eng umschlungen hielt.

„Sch… Kleiner, ist gut, du brauchst nichts sagen." Piccolos Anwesenheit wirkte beruhigend auf den jungen Halbsaiyajin, so dass es diesem nichts ausmachte, als der hübsche Krieger ihm eine seiner schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht streichelte. Er fand es eher wundervoll. Jop hatte ihn nie einfach im Arm gehalten oder war so zärtlich mit ihm umgegangen und auch wenn Goten nicht traurig war, weil seine Beziehung zu Jop nun beendet war, so war er doch traurig, weil er jetzt wieder alleine war. Seine große Liebe hatte kein Interesse an ihm, seine sexuelle Ersatzbefriedung war abgehauen und alles was ihm blieb, war dieser große, starke Mann, von dem er nichts wusste, obwohl er ihn schon seit seiner eigenen Geburt kannte.

„Küss mich bitte." Flehend blickte Son Goten zu Piccolo auf. Dem Jungen war bewusst, weshalb er diesen Kuss erbettelte, er braucht jetzt etwas, was ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte und weshalb sollte er sich nicht ein wenig Zerstreuung bei dem Namekianer suchen?

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Piccolo der Bitte nachkam. Er küsste Goten noch sanfter als zuvor. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich behutsam in den willig dargebotenen Mund. Piccolo war berauscht von der Nachgiebigkeit des Teenagers. Goten in seinen Armen war anschmiegsamer, wie alles was Piccolo jemals erlebt hatte, doch rasch merkte er, dass Goten weitergehen wollte. Es waren Gotens unsichere aber erfahrene Hände, die ihm über Rücken und Gesäß liebkosten, ihn somit enger an sich selbst pressten. Es war Goten, der mit einer Hand sanft nach Piccolos Glied fasste und es rhythmisch massierte, immer darauf bedacht der wunden Eichel mit dem Piercing nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

„Schlaf mit mir. Ich möchte dich tief in mir spüren." Piccolo erschauderte. Er wollte es wirklich! Son Goten wollte es wirklich! „Es geht doch, oder? Das Piercing stört dich nicht?" Piccolo schnaubte auf. Ihm würde es vielleicht wehtun, doch der Schmerz wäre nichts im Vergleich zu dieser lockenden Süße, mit der Goten ihn verführte. „Piccolo?"

Der Namekianer antwortete Goten, in dem er ihn abermals küsste und den Jungen unter sich brachte, wo er ihn mit seinem mächtigen Körper festnagelte.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war später Abend, als Trunks endlich seinen Vater fand. Er war müde und ausgezehrt vom vielen Fliegen, außerdem hatte er seit dem Frühstück, welches ihm schon Tage her schien, nichts mehr gegessen. Die Fähigkeit Auren anderer lesen zu können, etwas was jeder Z-Krieger konnte, hatte ihn an einen Platz gebracht, wo offenbar ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Verschiedene Spuren im Erdreich und an den Bäumen waren unübersehbar gewesen. Von Vegeta oder Son Goku hatte er jedoch keine Spur entdeckt. Verzweifelt hatte Trunks dann überlegt, was nach dem Kampf geschehen sein könnte. Auf dem Hinweg waren ihm die Energiesignaturen der beiden Reinblüter irgendwann verloren gegangen. Panisch hatte er sich daraufhin noch mehr beeilt. Eine erdrückende Angst hatte sich um Trunks Herz geklammert. Was wenn er zu spät kommen würde? Was wenn sein Vater getötet werden würde? Und was wenn Son Goku getötet würde? Was würde dann mit Vegeta geschehen? Es gab so viele Fragen, aber keine Antworten.

Mit zitterndem Herzen hatte Trunks mit der Suche begonnen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater weit weg sein könnte. In einem Radius von über 50 Kilometern flog er seine Kreise und irgendwann hatte er Vegeta entdeckt. Fast hätte er ihn übersehen, da der Bach in dem Vegeta sich wusch, hinter einigen Felsblöcken und grünen dichten Sträuchern versteckt war.

Nun stand er da. Hatte sich seinem Vater noch nicht bemerkbar gemacht und beobachtete, wie Vegeta sich immer und immer wieder von neuem wusch. Die gebräunte Haut, die Trunks so gerne geküsst hatte, war krebsrot und stellenweise aufgerissen, doch der Prinz hielt nicht inne mit seiner Tätigkeit. Stumme Tränen rannen aus Trunks Augen, als er dieses krampfhafte Verhalten seines Vaters sah. Er konnte besser erahnen wie jeder andere, weshalb Vegeta sich so verhielt. Nach der zweiten Vergewaltigung war auch Trunks eine ganze Nacht lang unter der Dusche gestanden, bemüht sich den Schmutz vom Körper zu waschen.

„Vater?" fragte Trunks behutsam, da er nicht wollte, dass der Saiyajin sich erschreckte. Wie er jedoch feststellen musste, hörte Vegeta ihn nicht. Auch nach einem weiteren „Vater" reagierte der Prinz nicht. Entweder hörte er Trunks tatsächlich nicht oder er wollte nicht. Um es herauszufinden, schritt Trunks langsam auf seinen Vater zu. Seine Schritte waren unsicher, weil er nicht wusste wie Vegeta sich verhalten würde, doch Vegeta wusch sich einfach weiter, ob er Trunks wahrnahm oder nicht.

Langsam, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, ging Trunks in das Wasser. Es war ihm egal, dass seine Kleidung nass wurde, dass er seine teuren Schuhe ruinierte und dass die Kälte des Wassers ihm fast den Atem nahm. Alles was zählte war Vegeta, der seine Hilfe brauchte. Jetzt war es an ihm zu helfen. Zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte, benötigte Vegeta seine Unterstützung, seine Liebe, seine Kraft und Trunks war bereit ihm all dies zu geben.

Mühsam die Tränen wegblinzelnd stand Trunks schließlich vor seinem Vater und bemerkte wie leer die schwarzen Augen waren. Das Funkeln, welches sonst in ihnen schimmerte, fehlte gänzlich. Sie waren abgestumpft.

„Vater", probierte Trunks es abermals und nahm vorsichtig Vegetas Hände in die seinen. Wie erstarrt schaute Vegeta auf die Hände, die verhinderten, dass er sich weiter sauber schrubben konnte. „Vater, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du kannst jetzt aufhören, du bist sauber." Einige Momente der Unsicherheit vergingen, doch dann blinzelte Vegeta und richtete seinen Blick auf Trunks.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Bitte?" Trunks war mehr als nur verdutzt.

„Warum bist du hergekommen? Du solltest doch in der Höhle bleiben." Erstaunt bemerkte Trunks das Vegeta ihm grollte und dieser Groll wurde stärker. Seine Stimme die bei der ersten Frage kaum hörbar gewesen war, wies jetzt eine überraschende Kraft auf. „Ich kann dich nicht beschützen, wenn du hier bist. Geh wieder zurück!"

„Wenn du mich nicht beschützen kannst, kann mich keiner beschützen, sollte Goku mich tatsächlich wollen."

„Nein!" Mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der so viel Entschlossenheit zeigte, blickte Vegeta in Trunks blaue Augen. „Kakarott wird dich nicht mehr anrühren solange ich hier bin. Er hat jetzt bekommen, was er wollte. Aber du... Du sollst ihn nicht in Versuchung führen, wer weiß, was in seinem kranken Gehirn noch vor sich geht? Verschwinde und komm erst wieder, wenn er tot ist!"

„Vater! Vater, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Wie soll ich dich gerade in dieser Situation alleine lassen? Gemeinsam können wir ihn vielleicht zur Vernunft bringen!"

Vegeta lachte verbittert auf. Sein Lachen klang so falsch und kalt in Trunks Ohren, dass er sich fragte, was Goku alles mit seinem Vater angestellt hatte. Was konnte der Saiyajin verbrochen haben, dass Vegeta seine natürliche Zuversicht und seine Arroganz bezüglich bevorstehender Kämpfe verloren hatte?

„Niemand, hörst du, niemand kann Kakarott besiegen! Aber unsere Zeit wird kommen, so wie jede Zeit einmal kommen wird." Mit einem fanatischen und gestörten Leuchten in den Augen, brach Vegeta erneut in einem Lachkrampf aus und Trunks fragte sich, ob sein Vater nun auch wahnsinnig werden würde.

Fortsetzung folgt…

So, das war's auch schon wieder von mir. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und freue mich schon auf euere Kommentare. #knuddeltz#


	16. TdN 15

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

** araglas16:** Muchas Gracias für dein Kommi. **freu**

** Raphaela-San:** Freut mich das dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat. Bin schon gespannt was du von diesem hier hältst und melde dich mal wieder, ja?

** Sirastar:** Vielen Dank für dein Kommi. Es hat mich wie immer sehr gefreut. Dieses Mal kommen unsere zwei Lieblinge noch recht gut weg, finde ich zumindest. **smile**

** Tali1:** Ein Histörchen? Ich glaube der Ausdruck gefällt mir. **ggg **

Was die Lemons angeht… ich glaube man merkt mir an das ich in meiner Pubertät zu viele Liebesromane verschlungen habe, außerdem schreibe ich so viele Lemons das ich mich kreativ anstrengen muss, damit sie nicht so gleich klingen. **lächel **

Nun eine Betaleserin habe ich. Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr genau erinnern, wann Hilda sich meiner erbarmt hat, aber es müsste tatsächlich so irgendwann bei den ersten Kapitel von TdN gewesen sein. Die Zeitformelwechsel bemängelt sie auch immer bei mir. **seufz** Ich werde das nie lernen. **schäm**

Warum Trunks nicht einfach zu Goten geflogen ist? Hm… gute Frage. Ich denke nicht dass Trunks nach dem Erlebnis irgendein anderes Bedürfnis hatte als nach Ruhe. Als FanFiction Autor versuche ich zwar die Charaktere so handeln zu lassen, wie es ihrem vorgegebenen Charakterprofil entspricht, aber letztendlich kann ich nur das schreiben, von dem ich denke, dass ich so handeln würde und wenn mir so etwas passiert wäre, würde ich Ruhe wollen um zu verarbeiten was passiert ist, um zu begreifen was passiert ist.

Dir auch vielen Dank für dein Kommi.

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 15_

Erleichtert seufzte Trunks auf und schloss mit einem leisen Klicken die Türe zu Vegetas Zimmer. Vor einer Stunde waren sie nach Hause gekommen und Trunks hatte seinen Vater gestützt, der zu erschöpft zum Laufen gewesen war. Bulma hatte im Gang gestanden, den Blick auf die ungewöhnliche Prozession heftend, doch Trunks hatte seiner Mutter nur kurz mit den Augen zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie später reden würden. Am Wichtigsten war für ihn Vegeta gewesen, der seine Ruhe brauchte. Er hatte seinem Vater, der unter normalen Umständen nie zu solchen Mittel gegriffen hätte, eine Schlaftablette aus dem Arzneischrank besorgt und war so lange bei ihm geblieben, bis er eingeschlafen gewesen war.

Schweren Herzen ging Trunks die Treppen zum Wohnzimmer runter. Er wusste, Bulma würde dort auf ihn warten. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz der Familie, dass alle schwerwiegenden Diskussionen im geräumigen Wohnzimmer geführt wurden. Ein Wohnzimmer, das mit seinen hellen Wänden mehr steril, als wohnlich wirkte. Dieser Raum bot die perfekte Umgebung für ein Verhör und Trunks war auch, als würde er zu einem solchen gehen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er seiner Mutter einiges erzählen sollte und auch würde, doch wie weit er sich Bulma offenbaren würde, lag noch offen. Trunks kannte die Hartnäckigkeit seiner Mutter nur zu gut und erinnerte sich an viele Situationen seiner Kindheit, in denen Bulma immer herausbekommen hatte, was sie wollte. Jetzt jedoch ging es nicht nur um ihn. Es ging auch um seinen Vater, den er schützen musste und es ging um Son Goku, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er ihn decken sollte oder nicht. Auch wenn Son Goku verfluchten Mist gebaut hatte, war Trunks sich nicht sicher, ob sie es nicht unter sich Männern regeln sollten. Im Prinzip würde es ja nichts bringen, wenn die anderen davon erführen. Weder konnten sie Son Goku bestrafen, verhaften oder ihn vor Gericht zerren, das Einzige, was es ändern würde, wäre das Ansehen des Saiyajins und selbst da zweifelte Trunks an dem kompletten Verlust. Würden Gokus Freunde und Söhne die Anschuldigungen glauben können, die gegen einen Mann, der unzählige Male den Planeten gerettet hatte, gerichtet waren? Trunks hatte keine Ahnung, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall, etwas unternehmen, bevor er mit seinem Vater, von dem er betete, dass er wieder zu Verstand kam, geredet hatte.

„Trunks?"

„Ja, Mutter."

„Setz dich zu mir." Stumm kam Trunks der Bitte seiner Mutter nach und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Dreisitzercouch. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass die Läden geschlossen waren und nur ein kleines schummriges Licht an war. Das Wohnzimmer wirkte so... viel gefühlvoller. „Möchtest du mir erzählen, was los ist?" Schlagartig wusste Trunks, dass er seiner Mutter alles sagen konnte, und dass Bulma immer für ihn da wäre, egal was auch geschehen würde und seine Gefühle drohten ihn zu überwältigen. Erst jetzt als er die Fürsorge seiner Mutter bemerkte, erkannte Trunks, wie sehr ihn die Geheimnisse der letzten Wochen belastet hatten und er nickte, bevor er sich mit Tränen verschleierten Augen in den Schoß von Bulma kuschelte.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goku stand in der Küche, wo er für Chichi, die zur Arbeit gefahren war, den Abwasch machte. Ihm ging es alles andere als gut. In der Nacht hatte er kein Auge zu getan. Immer wieder hatte er Vegetas gebrochenen Blick vor sich gesehen und sich gefragt, wie er das hatte zerstören können, was er doch so sehr liebte. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, mehr als alles andere im Dies- und Jenseits. Sein Herz reagierte mit Reue und Schmerz auf seine Raserei. Goku konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie er in der Lage gewesen war, so etwas Schreckliches zu tun, doch seit dem letzten hitzigen Höhepunkt, den er in Vegeta gehabt hatte, fühlte er sich erstaunlich ruhig. Es war als hätte die Wirkung einer Droge nachgelassen und endlich, nach unnachvollziehbar langer Zeit, war sein Geist wieder klar.

Das Geschirr klirrte leise, während Goku es stapelweise in das Spülbecken legte und es mit langsamen Bewegungen spülte. Aus dem Radio, welches im Hintergrund lief, hörte er die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers, doch dann lauschte Goku auf einmal einer sanften Melodie, die so sehr zu seinem kümmerlichen Gemütszustand zu passen schien. Sie war so traurig und melancholisch, dass Son Goku automatisch mit seiner Tätigkeit innehielt und nur noch dem Lied horchen wollte, dann fing eine wundervolle Frauenstimme an zu singen.

_Cannot touch, cannot hold_

_Cannot be together_

_Cannot love, cannot kiss_

_Cannot have each other_

_Must be strong_

Son Goku schluchzte leise, als er die Textzeilen hörte und dachte automatisch an sich und Vegeta. Daran wie sehr er den anderen Saiyajin liebte und wie er sich auch den letzten Weg in das Herz Vegetas verbaut hatte. Einige Zeilen des Liedes verpasste Goku doch bei dem Refrain horchte er erneut auf.

_How can I not love you  
What Do I Tell My heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
_

Auch wenn die Worte nicht hundertprozentig auf seine Lage passten, konnte Goku nicht verhindern, dass seine Tränen jetzt die Wangen hinabkullerten. Er konnte seinen Schmerz nicht länger zurückhalten und das Wissen, welche Schmerzen er Trunks und Vegeta angetan hatte, füllte ihn aus. Es war ihm, als würde er für die Beiden mitleiden und mit sterben, denn jede Träne fühlte sich so an, als ob etwas in seinem Herzen sterben und neugeboren werden würde. Son Goku bemerkte kaum, dass jemand die Küche betrat und starke Arme seine Schultern umfassten. Aufschluchzend schmiegte er seinen Kopf an eine breite Schulter, die ihm Trost und Wärme spendete, während das Lied im Radio weiter lief. Das letzte was Son Goku von dem Lied wahrnahm war der Satz:

_How can I not love you when you are gone_

**oooOOOooo**

Trunks hatte seiner Mutter alles erzählt. Nein, nicht alles, aber das meiste. Bulma wusste nun, dass Trunks sich in seinen Vater verliebt und das Vegeta sich in Trunks verliebt hatte. Sehr zu Trunks Erstaunen war Bulma nicht schockiert oder erschrocken gewesen. Ihre einzige Reaktion war ein wissendes Nicken gewesen. Von der Vergewaltigung hatte der Halbsaiyajin nichts erwähnt. Er wollte Son Goku nicht ankreiden und erst einen letzten Versuch starten mit dem Saiyajin vernünftig zu reden, doch dafür brauchte er Vegeta. Sobald Vegeta wieder fit war und die alptraumhaften Geschehnisse des Tages halbwegs verarbeitet hatte, wollte Trunks mit seinem Vater zusammen, Goku zu einem Gespräch zwingen. Es wäre für alle Beteiligten besser, als mit Hass, Angst und quälenden Alpträumen weiter zu leben.

In den letzten Stunden, während des Gespräches mit Bulma, hatte Trunks erkannt, dass es noch so vieles gab, was bereinigt werden musste. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht bei Son Goten entschuldigt und auch bei Jop, dem er mittlerweile die Sache mit der Anmache verziehen hatte, wollte er sich für seinen Gewaltausbruch entschuldigen. Der Mensch konnte schließlich nichts dazu, dass er Trunks zu einer Zeit angebaggert hatte, die recht ungünstig gewesen war. Trunks sehnte sich förmlich danach, wieder in die normalen Bahnen seines Lebens einzutreten. Irgendwie würde er für sich und Vegeta einen Weg finden, damit sie zusammen sein könnten, ohne von der Gesellschaft geschnitten zu werden. Im schlimmsten Fall könnten sie den Planeten verlassen und woanders ihr Glück suchen. Sie könnten irgendwo auf einem kleinen Planeten ein neues Leben anfangen, wo niemand wusste, dass sie Vater und Sohn waren. Es würde Trunks zwar unendlich wehtun, seine restliche Familie und seine Freunde zu verlassen, doch er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater dieses Opfer wert war.

Müde schlürfte er den Weg vom Wohnzimmer zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch. Er konnte die Stille im Haus hören, seit Bulma schlafen gegangen war. Dieser Tag war für ihn sehr anstrengend gewesen, doch als er sein Zimmer betrat, spürte er eine Kälte, die ihn am ganzen Körper erschaudern ließ. Niemand war bei ihm. Vegeta mochte zwar nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt sein, doch die Kälte in dem Raum, in dem er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte, ängstigte ihn. Die gesammelten Spielsachen, die Trunks als Erinnerung im Regal stehen hatte, die vielen Bücher, die er zum Teil für die Schule und zum Teil aus Interesse direkt daneben stehen hatte, es wirkte alles auf ihn so belanglos, so bedeutungslos. Für Trunks war es, als er wäre er nicht mehr der gleiche Mensch, wie vor wenigen Wochen. Auf einer Seite seines Wesen fühlte er sich befreit und auf der anderen Seite gefangener als jemals zuvor. Es gab Erfahrungen, auf die er liebend gerne verzichtet hätte und es gab Erfahrungen, die er niemals mehr vergessen wollte. Trunks wollte für immer die Zärtlichkeit seines Vaters in seinem Geist und auf seiner Haut spüren, wollte nie das Gefühl vergessen von Vegeta geliebt zu werden, dieses Gefühl, das die Schmerzen der Vergangenheit ausblendete. Was er sich jedoch mit Inbrunst wünschte war, dass er Son Goku vergaß. Er wollte Son Goku in seinem Kopf nicht als Vergewaltiger sehen, sondern als das, was er einmal war – einen Strahlemann.

Wieder wanderte Trunks Blick durch den Raum und er wusste, dass er aus diesem Zimmer raus musste. Keine Sekunde würde er sich mehr in dem Raum wohl fühlen, in dem Son Goku über ihn hergefallen war. Einem Raum, der trotz all der Gewalt, rein und steril wirkte, weil die Reinigungsroboter der Capsule Corporation täglich putzten. Niemand hätte gesehen und gar vermutet, dass Trunks in diesem Zimmer zum ersten Mal von Vegeta liebkost worden war oder das dieser Ort Schauplatz eines sexual Verbrechens gewesen war.

„Weg, ich muss hier weg!" sagte Trunks, die unheimliche Stille durchbrechend zu sich selbst und wenige Augenblicke später konnte man nur noch hören, wie sich die Zimmertüre mit einem leisen Klick schloss.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Das war Kapitel 15, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn's etwas kurz geraden ist. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon fertig bzw. fast. Muss nur noch ein paar Änderungen eingeben und einen Abschnitt leicht überarbeiten und denke, ich werde es spätestens morgen oder übermorgen hochladen. Kommis dürft ihr mir trotzdem schreiben. **zwinker**

4


	17. TdN 16

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 16_

Es war der Duft von frisch gebackenen Brötchen, der Son Goku an diesem Tag bereits das zweite Mal weckte. Verknittert zog er seine Nase hoch und bemerkte, dass er auf der Couch lag. Gesicht und Wangen von ihm fühlten sich warm an und er merkte, dass er geweint hatte. Verwirrt sortierte er seine Gedanken, bis ihm einfiel was geschehen war. Er hatte aufgrund des Liedes im Radio angefangen zu weinen und dann hatten ihn starke Arme getröstet. Instinktiv wusste Goku, dass es sich um Piccolo gehandelt haben musste. Nur bei dem Namekianer konnte er sich so geborgen fühlen - nirgends sonst.

Er richtete sich auf. Sein Kreuz schmerzte von der unbequemen Liege und er fühlte sich noch verknautschter, als bevor er sich aufgerichtet hatte. Die Decke, welche auf ihm gelegen hatte, rutschte hinunter und erstaunt stellte er fest, dass ihn jemand bis auf seine Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Piccolo war wirklich ein Goldstück. Von Scham gepackt, weil er etwas so gutes wie den Namekianer nicht verdient hatte, schlich er in die Küche.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war mehr als nur überraschend.

Son Goten stand an Piccolos Rücken geschmiegt und hauchte kleine Küsse auf den kräftigen Nacken des älteren Mannes, der aus dem Fenster sah, während er gleichzeitig auf Piccolo einredete. Die Szene wirkte selbst auf Son Goku, in dem die Eifersucht in Sekundenschnelle hoch kochte, voller Zärtlichkeit. Hätte Goku nicht gewusst, dass Piccolo jahrelang sein Liebhaber gewesen war, dann hätte er gedacht, dass sein Sohn eine Liebschaft mit Piccolo hatte. Gokus Gehirn war schon im Begriff Fragen zu formulieren, die sein Herz niemals beantwortet haben wollte, als Piccolo sich umdrehte.

„Wieder wach?" Sofort, als Piccolo sprach, ließ Goten den Namekianer los und ging errötend einige Meter auf Abstand.

„Offensichtlich."

„Vater, es ist n…"

„Nicht so, wie ich denke? Was denke ich denn, Son Goten? Hm? Kannst du es mir nicht sagen? Ich kann es dir auch nicht sagen, zur Zeit weiß ich überhaupt nichts von dem, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht. Gar nichts."

„Goku, lass deinen Sohn in Ruhe, ihn trifft keine Schuld."

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht, Piccolo? Was zwischen dir und Goten ist, geht mich nichts an, du bist ein ungebundener Mann und Goten steht es frei zu tun, was immer er will."

„Siehst du mich wirklich so? Als _ungebunden_?"

Son Goku antwortete nicht. Der verletzte Gesichtsausdruck des Namekianers, gepaart mit seiner plötzlich entdeckten Eifersucht, machten den Saiyajin ganz durcheinander. Nun war wohl der Zeitpunkt gekommen, über alle Emotionen einen Überblick zu bekommen. Sein Herz musste sich entscheiden, ob es wirklich an der zerstörerischen Liebe für den Prinzen halten wollte oder ob es eventuell doch Piccolo eine Chance gab. Eine Chance, die Piccolo vielleicht gar nicht mehr begehrte, weil er etwas Besseres und Reineres gefunden hatte. Der Wahrheit ins Auge sehend, ahnte Son Goku bereits, dass er am Ende des Liedes möglicherweise alleine dastehen würde.

**oooOOOooo**

Mit einem leichten Kater und den Schwindel erregenden Nachwirkungen, die der übermäßige Genuss von Poppers als Aphrodisiakum verursachte, wankte Jop aus dem Schwulen-Club, der etwas außerhalb der Stadt lag und deshalb nur selten von den Behörden gefilzt wurde. Dank der sporadischen Arbeit der Polizei war dieser Club einer der wenigen, der noch einen illegalen Darkroom hatte, wo die Männer anonymen Sex kostenlos und unverbindlich haben konnten. Wobei es aber immer wieder Jungen gab, die sich nur für ein kleines Entgeld besteigen ließen und gerade Jop, der nur auf jüngere Boys stand, zahlte oft für sein Vergnügen. Heute Nacht war da dieser süße 16-Jährige gewesen, der Jop mit seinem hellen Haar und den blauen Augen an Trunks erinnert hatte. Es grollte ihn immer noch ein wenig, dass Trunks so abweisend auf seine Anmache reagiert hatte und seinen Arm trug Jop auch noch im Gips. Es hatte ihm gefallen, den Jungen härter zu nehmen, als es seine Art war und sich dabei vorzustellen, dass es Trunks wäre, der unter ihm stöhnte und wimmerte. Diese Phantasie wurde jedoch gleichzeitig von einem sich windendem Son Goten abgelöst.

Der Groll den Jop für Trunks empfand, war nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was er für Son Goten empfand. Auf Son Goten war Jop wütend, richtig wütend. Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, weshalb der Junge, zu dem er so gutmütig gewesen war, ihn betrogen hatte. Verächtlich verzog er sein Gesicht. Irgendetwas musste ihm noch einfallen, um sich an Son Goten zu rächen, alles was er brauchte war eine winzige Inspiration und da sah er es. Jop, der die Abkürzung vom Club zu seiner Wohnung, durch den Park genommen hatte, hatte soeben einen lilafarbenen Haarschopf, der zu einer auf einer Parkbank schlafenden Person gehörte, entdeckt. Ein boshaftes Grinsen verdunkelte daraufhin sein Gesicht.

**oooOOOooo**

Bulma befand sich im Hauptgebäude ihrer Firma und verschanzte sich hinter einem Berg Bücher, in ihrem eigenen Büro. Schon lange diente dieses Bürozimmer mehr dem Schein als einem obligatorischen Zweck. Die Leitung übernahmen fähige und vertrauenswürdige Angestellte und Bulma funktionierte mehr, als ein repräsentierender Chef. In den Augen der Welt und auch in ihren, war sie der Boss der Capsule Corporation, doch bereits seit etlichen Jahren kümmerte sie sich nur noch um die Dinge, die ihr auch Spaß machten. Das Forschen zum Beispiel war etwas, das sie nie aufgeben würde und dennoch machte sie sich rar. Ihren Mitarbeitern und auch ihrer Familie viel es verstärkt auf, dass sie Trunks immer intensiver darauf vorbereitete, das CC-Imperium zu übernehmen, etwas was bei dem Jungen auf Widerstand stieß. Trunks hatte nicht das Interesse daran, an einem Schreibtisch zu verrotten, er hatte den Tatendrang von seinem Vater geerbt, auch wenn er wesentlich ruhiger, vernünftiger und (zu Bulmas Glück) nur halb so stur wie Vegeta war.

Sie seufzte. Seit morgens gegen 10:00 Uhr befand sie sich bereits hier. Gegessen hatte sie keinen Bissen und der Kaffee, den ihr die Sekretärin Kannenweise gebracht hatte, war inzwischen auch schon kalt. Bulma saß einfach auf ihrem Stuhl und dachte nach. Die Wand vor ihr war weiß, kahl und schlichtweg perfekt, um seinen Geist auf eine Reise zu schicken. Das gestrige Gespräch mit Trunks war aufschlussreich, wenn auch nicht vollständig befriedigend gewesen. Ihr Sohn war nervlich am Ende und hatte instinktiv den Schutz seiner Mutter gesucht. Als er in ihrem Armen geweint hatte, war ihr aufgefallen wie zerbrechlich Trunks geworden war. Früher hatte er immer vor Kraft gestrotzt und mit Son Goten nur Unfug im Kopf gehabt, doch jetzt… Trunks war so ernst und verschlossen geworden und Bulma konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es an der Liebe zu seinem Vater lag. Natürlich war die ganze Sache kompliziert und nicht gerade leicht, aber da war noch mehr, sie spürte es. Irgendetwas existierte, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte und das war etwas, was sie nach wie vor beunruhigte. Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Fragen, weshalb Vegeta so kaputt gewesen war, als er von Trunks heimgebracht worden war oder warum die Zimmertür von Vegeta heute Morgen elektronisch verriegelt war? Bulma hatte nach ihrem ehemaligen Lover sehen wollen, doch als der Computer sie aufforderte das Passwort zu sagen und Bulma nicht in der Lage gewesen war, eben jenes zu knacken, wusste sie, dass Trunks seine Finger mit ihm Spiel hatte. Der Einzige neben ihrem Vater, der ihr in EDV Dingen gefährlich werden konnte, war Trunks, aber weshalb der Junge sich diese Mühe machen sollte, war ihr schleierhaft. Überhaupt schien ihr alles im Moment schleierhaft und das wurmte sie mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestand.

**oooOOOooo**

„Du liebst ihn, nicht war?" Piccolo antwortete nicht auf Son Gotens Frage. Sein Herz war zu aufgewühlt, als dass er diese Frage beantworten konnte. Liebte er Goku immer noch? Konnte das sein? Egal wie schlecht er von Goku in letzter Zeit behandelt worden war, wogen die schönen Erinnerungen das nicht alles auf? Waren die Gefühle, die Son Goku in ihm wachrief, in jenen seltenen Momenten der Vertrautheit nicht all die Qual wert? Er wusste es nicht. Doch er wusste, dass irgendetwas in seinem Inneren schlummerte und dass es dieses Irgendetwas gewesen war, das ihn dazu bewogen hatte, doch nicht mit Goten zu schlafen. Piccolo war von sich selbst überrascht gewesen, als er plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung von Son Goten abgelassen hatte. Der Anblick, so verlockend er gewesen war, hatte ihm nicht gereicht. Verwirrt hatte er nur ein: „Tut mit leid", gemurmelt und sich aus dem Bett geflüchtet.

Son Goten enttäuscht und nicht minder verwirrt hatte mit einer Weisheit, die kein 16jähriger haben sollte, reagiert und verstanden. Doch bis auf vorhin, bis er die kurze Szene in der Küche gesehen hatte, als Piccolo Son Goku umarmt hatte, hatte er nicht geahnt, dass dieser Grund sein eigener Vater sein würde. Sein Vater, der offensichtlich eine Affäre mit einem Mann hatte, obwohl er nach außen hin immer noch den glücklich verheirateten Ehemann spielte, sein Vater, der wohl zur Zeit seine eigene Probleme hatte. In seinem bisherigen Leben hatte Son Goten seinen Vater nie so aufgewühlt, durcheinander und unglücklich gesehen. Es tat ihm weh und doch konnte er spüren, dass, was auch immer seinen Vater bedrückte, da Schuldgefühle waren. Er hatte es an Gokus Blick gesehen, als dieser aus der Küche gegangen war und sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt hatte. Dort wo Augenblicke zuvor noch offene Eifersucht gelegen hatte, war nach einem Hauch Resignation Schuld aufgetaucht. Was für eine Schuld Son Goku auf sich geladen haben mochte, konnte er nicht sagen, doch Goten hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht mit der Affäre Piccolo zu tun hatte und das wiederum war etwas, das den Teenanger beunruhigte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

3


	18. TdN 17

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Ein megamäßiges Dankeschön geht an dieser Stelle an meine Reviewer und das größte Dankeschön von allen geht an die geniale Hilda, die mit diesem Kapitel (leider) zum letzen Mal als meine Betaleserin tätig war. **

**Hilda ich bin dir unendlich Dankbar, dass du dir so viel Mühe mit mir gegeben hast und, dass du nicht an meinen Fehlern verzweifelt bist. #knuddel#**

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 17_

Trunks saß auf Jops Sofa und hielt eine Tasse Tee in seinen Händen.

„Was hast du dort draußen gemacht? Du hättest dir den Tod holen können, Junge."

„Ich… Ich hab einfach mal raus gemusst."

„Stress zu Hause, hm?"

„Im Moment ist es nicht ganz einfach, aber Jop, hör mal, ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden. Ich bin dir echt dankbar für den Tee und eigentlich wollte ich mich auch schon längst für das", Trunks deutete auf Jops eingegipsten Arm, „entschuldigen, aber ich muss jetzt wieder weg. Man vermisst mich bestimmt schon."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Kleiner, bin halt nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner für dich. Der gute, alte Jop reicht eben nicht aus. Warum gehst du nicht zu Goten, er ist doch dein Freund, oder?"

„Goten? Wir waren mal die besten Freunde, aber ob er mich noch will…", Trunks jammerte auf. „Ich habe einen dummen Fehler gemacht, der mir Goten vielleicht für immer genommen hat."

„Sag so was nicht. Mittlerweile kenne ich Goten auch schon etwas _besser_ und ich weiß, dass er dir verzeihen wird, sobald du deinen Fehler eingesehen hast."

„Echt?"

„Ja, echt", grinste Jop.

Jop war erstaunt gewesen, wie leicht er Trunks, nachdem er ihn geweckt hatte, dazu bekommen hatte, mit zu ihm zu kommen. Nur zu gerne hatte er dem Jungen eine schöne Tasse Tee zubereitet und dem ausgekühlten Körper eine kuschelige Decke um die Schultern gelegt.

Ihm war nicht entgangen wie schön Trunks war.

Trotz heftigem Sex in der letzten Nacht, hätte Jop nicht übel Lust, sofort über den Teenanger herzufallen. Trunks, der heute so schwächlich wirkte, war genauso sexy, wie ein Trunks in der Schule, der voller Leben sprühte, doch Jop würde sich beherrschen. Er hatte andere Pläne mit ihm. Er wollte Goten demütigen indem der Trunks demütigte. Jops hinterhältiges Wesen plante Trunks zu speziellen Sexspielen zu animieren (nachdem er ihm heimlich Aphrodisiaka und Aufputschmittel geben hatte), während eine Kamera lief. Ja, Jop würde noch seinen Spaß mit Trunks haben und er würde jede Sekunde davon genießen. Sobald das Tape zurechtgeschnitten und noch Fotoabzüge von einzelnen Sequenzen gemacht waren, würde er Goten, von dem er wusste, dass er Trunks und nicht diesen geilen grünen Hünen liebte, diese Bilder zukommen lassen - Anonym selbstverständlich. Sein Plan würde Goten das Herz brechen und Trunks aufs Tiefste erniedrigen, welcher Jop nie wieder eine Schwuchtel nennen würde, weil er dann selbst eine wäre. Alleine der Gedanke an diesen perfiden Racheplan erregte Jop, so dass er sich konzentrieren musste, um die aufkeimende Erregung in seiner Hose unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Rache war sein.

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta erwachte und fühlte sich wie tot. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und sein Bewusstsein kam ihm seltsam benebelt vor. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, damit er erkannte, wo er sich befand, als er jedoch merkte, dass er in seinem eigenen Zimmer lag, entspannte er sich.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte der Prinz leise zu sich selbst. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, wobei ein betäubender Schmerz durch sämtliche Glieder jagte. Vegeta stöhnte. Ihm kam es fast so vor, wie wenn er gestern einen anstrengenden Trainingstag hinter sich gebracht hätte, doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen. Er sah in seinem inneren Auge, wie er mit Son Goku gekämpft hatte, wie er verloren hatte und wie seine Strafe ausgesehen hatte. Sein Magen drehte sich. Dann sah er Bilder von Trunks, der ihn aus einem Bach oder Fluss geholt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er dorthin gelangt war. Trunks, der ihn die Treppen hoch geschleppt hatte, ihm zugeflüstert hatte, alles würde wieder gut werden. Doch wo war Trunks? Wo war derjenige, den er jetzt an seiner Seite brauchte?

Mit zitternden Beinen stand Vegeta auf und ging zu seiner Badezimmertür. In der Hoffnung Trunks wäre vielleicht im Bad, wo er auf ihn wartete, öffnete er die Tür, doch der Raum war leer. Zögernd ging er zum Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Sein Gesicht sah aus wie immer, lediglich ein leichter Schatten unter den Augen, ließ ihn nicht ganz so fit aussehen wie sonst. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass man ihm ansah, was Son Goku ihm angetan hatte? Das auf seiner Stirn _Vergewaltigungsopfer_ stand? Bei Trunks hatte er es auch nicht bemerkt, bis er auf die geschundene Rosette gestoßen war. Sein Sohn war in der Lage gewesen, trotz tiefster Schande Liebe zu empfinden und Vegeta wusste, ihm würde das auch gelingen. In seinem Herzen war immer noch Trunks, den er mit einer Inbrunst liebte, die ihn erschreckte und ängstige, aber er würde etwas Zeit brauchen. In nächster Zeit würde er seinen Körper niemanden schenken können, denn er empfand sich selbst als schmutzig, minderwertig und besudelt. Sollte Trunks aber weiterhin an seiner Seite stehen, würde er es schaffen. Sein gebrochener Stolz würde heilen, wie die Wunden an seinem Körper. Alles was er brauchte war Zeit und die Liebe und Geborgenheit seines Sohnes.

Vegeta war von seiner Objektivität selbst erstaunt. In seinem größten Leid war er noch in der Lage, die Angelegenheit selbst zu beurteilen. Es mochte an seiner Erziehung liegen, denn obwohl Vegeta seinen Heimatplaneten im zarten Alter von neun Jahren verlassen hatte, waren so einige Lektionen in seinem Kopf verankert und mit jedem Jahr, das er älter geworden war, hatte er begonnen sich intensiver zu erinnern. Erinnerungsfetzen, die verschwommen waren, waren klarer geworden und hatten Verdrängtes zum Vorschein gebracht.

Etwas tief in ihm begann sich zu verändern und instinktiv ahnte Vegeta, dass es nichts Schlechtes war, im Gegenteil er hatte das Gefühl diese Veränderungen brachten eine neue Kraft mit sich.

Doch hier im Moment, spürte er diese Stärke nicht in sich. Augenblicklich war er schwach und hilfebedürftig. Er sehnte sich nach Trunks Nähe, nach seinen beruhigenden Worten, die ihn davon abhielten sich sofort Rache an Son Goku zu holen.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine mentalen Fühler aus und suchte nach seinem Jungen, doch er konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Entweder war Trunks zu weit weg, da Vegeta den Radius begrenzt gehalten hatte oder Trunks hatte seine Aura unterdrückt. Beides war möglich.

Enttäuscht ging er durch sein Schlafzimmer, um in die Küche zu gehen – die Tür war verschlossen.

„Was zum Teufel?" Wer mochte ihn eingeschlossen haben? Vegeta probierte es erneut, doch die Tür gab einfach nicht nach, doch da es ihm irgendwie nicht mehr wichtig war, in die Küche zu gelangen, setzte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn aufs Bett. Eigentlich konnte es ja nur eine Person geben, die ihn eingeschlossen hatte und das wäre Trunks, aber das _Weshalb_ ging Vegeta nicht aus dem Kopf. Hatte sein Sohn die Befürchtung er könnte etwas Unbedachtes tun? Depressiv und mit merkwürdigen Fragen im Kopf beschloss Vegeta, dass ihm ein heißes Bad gut tun würde.

**oooOOOooo**

„Son Goku, ich glaube, wir müssen reden." Piccolo ging auf seinen Liebhaber zu, der ein gutes Stück vom Haus entfernt an einen Baum gelehnt saß und nachdachte. Träge hob Goku seinen Kopf und blickte Piccolo mehrere Minuten tief in die Augen. „Hm… ich denke du hast Recht."

„Wir sollten endlich Nägel mit Köpfen machen, oder wie dieser komische Spruch heißt." Son Goku lachte leise aber traurig auf: „Ich weiß."

In Gokus Augen schimmerten Tränen und Piccolo musste mit sich kämpfen, da er Son Goku am liebsten jeden Schmerz genommen hätte, doch er musste sagen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte. Es ging nicht mehr anders, denn wenn er es nicht tat, würden er und Son Goku immer so weiter machen und Piccolo wusste, dass er das nicht mehr lange ertragen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich, Son Goku. Dein Sohn hat es mir begreiflich gemacht, dass ich dich immer noch liebe." In Piccolos Augen standen seine Gefühle geschrieben. Seine Augen waren weich, offen und verletzlich, wie niemals zuvor.

„Für mich warst du der erste und ich wünsche mir, dass es auch so bleibt, doch wenn du dich für eine Beziehung mit mir entscheidest, kann ich nicht so weiter machen wie bisher. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir unsere Gefühle offen zeigen können, dass du Chichi verlässt und wir uns ein eigenes Heim suchen. Mir ist es egal, ob ich mit dir in einer Hütte lebe oder du mit mir in Gottes Palast, ich will nur keine Heimlichtuerei mehr." Die Sehnsucht mit der Piccolo sprach, ging selbst an Son Goku nicht vorbei und auch die Hoffnung, die der Namekianer hegte schwang überdeutlich in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ok, doch bevor du dein Angebot, dein Liebesgeständnis weiter ausdehnst, muss ich dir etwas beichten. Es kann sein, dass ich die nächsten Tage nicht überleben werde."

„Sag so etwas nicht, Goku!"

„Nein, lass! Bitte! Ich möchte versuchen es dir zu erklären." Goku seufzte schwer. „Ich habe ein Verbrechen begangen, das ich niemals wieder gut und rückgängig machen kann. Vielleicht wird dieser Tage mein Kopf gefordert und weil ich inzwischen einsehe, was für eine Schuld ich mir aufgeladen habe, bin ich auch bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Sollte es zum Kampf kommen, werde ich mich nicht dagegen wehren."

„Bei Dende, wovon redest du? Was sollst du getan haben? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas so Schlimmes ist." Piccolo war besorgt und in seiner Stimme klang leichte Panik mit, die Son Goku noch nie an dem Namekianer gehört hatte.

„Es ist noch schlimmer, Piccolo. Ich… Du weißt, dass es neben dir immer jemanden anderen gegeben hat." Ja, Piccolo wusste es nur zu gut, doch was Goku seinerseits nicht wusste war, dass Piccolo wusste, dass diese Person Vegeta war. „Meine Gefühle wurden nicht erwidert und jedes Mal wenn mein Druck zu groß wurde, bin ich zu dir gegangen, bin gekommen, um mir an dir die Befriedigung zu holen, die er mir versagt hat, weil ich mich auch niemals getraut habe, ihm zu zeigen, was ich für ihn empfinde."

„Hattest du so sehr Angst, dass Vegeta dich komplett verachten würde?"

Erstaunt sah Goku auf. „Du weißt es?"

„Es war nicht zu übersehen. Deine Blicke, wann immer er im Raum war, sein Name, den du gelegentlich gestöhnt hast, während du mich gefickt hast und deine Maske. Du hast diese Fröhlichkeit immer dann aufgesetzt, wenn Vegeta besonders gemein zu dir war, du hast versucht zu verbergen, wie sehr und wie tief seine Worte dich stets ins Herz getroffen haben.

„Piccolo, ich…" Goku war erschüttert. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass jemand ihn durchschauen könnte und nun diese Analyse seines Freundes und Liebhabers, die ihn auszog bis auf die Knochen, brachten sein Herz zum Zittern. „Weiß es noch jemand?"

„Nein."

„Gut." Erleichterung durchflutete den Saiyajin.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Trunks stand eines Tages vor meiner Tür, triefendnass vom Regen und er sah Vegeta so ähnlich, es fing ganz harmlos an, als ich ihm die Haare kämmte, aber ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. Ich verführte ihn, allerdings habe ich irgendwann meine Kontrolle komplett verloren, ich merkte erst am nächsten Tag was ich dem Jungen angetan hatte, als ich sah wie viel Blut an meinen Bettlaken war."

„Du hast Trunks vergewaltigt?" Ungläubig starrte Piccolo Son Goku an, doch die dicken Tränen, die dem Krieger die Wangen hinab liefen, bezeugten die grausame Wahrheit.

„Es war nicht das letzte Mal. Ich habe sie gesehen, Vegeta und Trunks, sie dachten, sie wären alleine im Botanischen Garten, doch ich war da, hinter Bäumen versteckt. Mein Herz tat so weh, ich glaubte Vegeta für immer verloren, fühlte mich verraten und mein Hass loderte auf. Ich wollte Rache für meine verschmähte Liebe, von der Vegeta doch gar nichts wissen konnte. Dann hast du mir einen Korb gegeben, als ich wieder meine Lust an dir ausleben wollte, ich bin ausgerastet, ich bin zu Trunks teleportiert und habe ihn eine ganze Nacht lang genommen ohne Rücksicht auf seine Person."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…" Gegenwärtig war es an Piccolo schockiert und erstaunt zu sein. Schockiert darüber, zu was sein sanfter Son Goku fähig war und erstaunt darüber, dass Vegeta Sex mit seinem Sohn hatte. Piccolo konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, der Prinz hatte doch Bulma, dieses weibliche vor Sex sprühende Geschöpf, für das sich einige Männer Knochen brechen lassen würden.

„Ich war so eifersüchtig. Mein Herz tat so weh und mein Hunger auf Vegeta wuchs und als Vegeta kam, um Trunks zu rächen, geschah es. Er hatte den Kampf verloren, sein Körper geschunden, verletzt und doch so verflucht sexy, brachte mich dazu, mir zu nehmen, was ich begehrte. Vegeta hat sich nicht gewehrt, weil er Trunks schützen wollte und in meiner – wie ich glaubte – Liebe, habe ich Vegeta gezwungen, geschändet, zerbrochen. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich deine Liebe nicht annehmen kann? Ich kenne mich nicht mehr, ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin und was ich fühle."

Wo die Tränen die ganze Zeit unermüdlich aber stumm geflossen waren, weinte Son Goku nun ohne Hemmungen. Sein ganzer Oberkörper zitterte und sein Schluchzen klang herzerweichend. Piccolo wurde ganz anders zumute. Das Geständnis hatte seine Gefühlswelt aufgewühlt. Er wusste nicht, wie er Goku helfen konnte. Der Namekianer hatte geahnt, dass es Goku in letzter Zeit nicht leicht hatte und dass sein Verhalten recht merkwürdig gewesen war, aber dass er unter seiner Frustration zu so etwas fähig gewesen war, bereitete Piccolo Übelkeit. Zum Glück hatte Goku ihm die Einzelheiten der Vergewaltigungen erspart. Wie sich Trunks und Vegeta fühlen mussten, wollte er im Moment nicht wissen. Sie mussten zerbrochen sein, besonders der stolze Prinz.

Piccolo setzte sich zu Goku auf den moosbewachsenen Boden. Zögerlich legte er seine Arme um den Mann, den er Jahre lang als das gutmütigste, reinste Geschöpf auf dieser Welt gekannt hatte. Aufschluchzend drängte Goku in die Umarmung. „Es tut mir so leid", wimmerte er, „es tut mir so leid…"

**oooOOOooo**

Trunks fuhr mit der Straßenbahn nach hause. Zwar wollte er auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Vegeta, doch war er unsicher wie Vegetas Reaktion aussah, weil er ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Er schämte sich. Sein Vater brauchte ihn und er war einfach abgehauen und hatte die Nacht auf einer Parkbank verbracht. Wie hatte er das nur tun können? In seinen Gedanken ging Trunks härter mit sich um, als es ein anderer getan hätte. Trunks sah nicht, dass er selbst noch ein Heranwachsender war, der Unterstützung von anderen brauchte. Normalerweise müsste sein Vater ihm Beistand leisten, um durch die komplizierte Phase der Pubertät zu gelangen, anstatt Trunks Leben noch zu verkomplizieren.

Die Bahn hielt und zischend gingen die Türen auf. Trunks aus seinen Gedanken gerissen schaute auf. Er war zu weit gefahren. Seine Haltestation wäre vor zwei Straßen gewesen, nun musste er doch noch fliegen. Er verließ die Bahn und somit die lärmende Menschenmenge, die so sorglos und unbedacht in jeden neuen Tag lebte, verschwand hinter einem Bus und stieß sich in die Lüfte ab. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass er die ganze Zeit beobachtet worden war. Hinterhältige Augen mit schlechten Absichten waren ihm gefolgt und waren nun geweitet vor Erstaunen.

Endlich in der Capsule Corp. angekommen, flog Trunks gleich zu Vegetas Schlafzimmerfenster. Die Türe hatte er am Abend aus gutem Grund verriegelt. selbstverständlich war die Tür für Vegeta kein Hindernis, sollte er tatsächlich den Raum verlassen wollen, doch Trunks war es daran gelegen, seine Mutter noch eine Weile von seinem Vater fernzuhalten. Er wollte nicht, dass Bulma mit Vegeta sprach, bevor er es getan hatte. Dass er dann allerdings impulsiv abgehauen war, hatte nicht zu Trunks ursprünglichem Plan gehört. Er hoffte, sein Vater würde noch schlafen, damit der Prinz erst gar nicht bemerkte, dass er von seinem Sohn im Stich gelassen worden war. Trunks und Vegeta hatten seit dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung noch keinen Streit gehabt und der Halbsaiyajin wusste nicht, wie sich sein Vater verhalten würde. Kurzum Trunks hatte Angst vor einem Streit. Die Emotionen und Ereignisse, die ihn mit Vegeta verbanden, jene Momente, in denen das Herz und nicht das verwandte Blut gezählt hatte, bauten ein wackliges Gebilde und Trunks befürchtete, dass es zu leicht einstürzen könnte.

Trunks hatte das Zimmer noch nicht betreten, als er schon sah, dass Vegeta nicht mehr im Bett lag. Die Laken waren zerknüllt, was bedeutete, dass noch kein Reinigungsroboter Zutritt zum Raum bekommen hatte, doch wo war Vegeta? Es gab nur zwei Eventualitäten, entweder war Vegeta aus dem Fenster geflogen, was auch erklären würde, warum es offen gewesen war und Trunks es nicht mit einem Code hatte knacken müssen (in der CC hatte jedes Fenster zu dem gewöhnlichen mechanischen Griff eine Hightechöffnungsanlage) oder aber Vegeta war im Badezimmer. Vorsichtig ging Trunks zum Bad, denn falls Vegeta dort war, wollte er ihn nicht erschrecken. Die Tür einen Spalt öffnend, lugte er in den Raum. Dicke, dampfende Nebelschwaden verhüllten das ganze Zimmer und Trunks konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Kochende Hitze schlug ihm entgegen und raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Er trat ein und ließ die Türe offen, damit die enorme Wärme aus dem Raum fliehen konnte.

„Vater?" Keine Reaktion. „Vater?", fragte er nochmals und ging weiter in den Raum. Er konnte besser sehen und erkannte jetzt den Umriss der Badewanne. Ein Arm hing schlaff über den Rand.

„Vater!", schrie Trunks auf und war keine Hundertstelsekunde später bei dem bewusstlosen Körper. Vegetas Körper war Krebsrot und Trunks zog den Prinzen aus dem brühenden Wasser (er bemerkte die Hitze, die ihm die Haut verbrannte nicht), trug Vegeta schnell zu seinem Bett. Panik stand im jungen Gesicht von Trunks geschrieben. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und irgendwie gelang es Trunks auch mit zitternden Händen nach Vegetas Puls zu fühlen. Vor Erleichterung wimmerte er auf, er hatte schon gedacht… Wenn sein Vater tatsächlich gestorben wäre, hätte er es nicht überlebt. Sein Herz könnte niemals wieder ohne das von Vegeta existieren. Auf den Boden gesunken, legte er seinen Kopf neben Vegeta und weinte, doch die Tränen versiegten schnell als sich Trunks bewusst wurde, dass sein Vater ärztliche Hilfe benötigte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Bitte vergesst nicht mir einen Kommi zu schreiben. #GokuHundeblickaufsetzt# Mit dem nächsten Kapitel werde ich mich beeilen, versprochen. #smile#

5


	19. TdN 18

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**At Araglas16: **Vielen Dank für dein Kommi, hat mich wie immer gefreut. Es ist schön einen so treuen Leser zu haben. Danke.

**At Kikichi:** Danke für ein Review. **freu** Zu „Die Reise ins Labyrinth" habe ich nichts geschrieben, um ehrlich zu sein, ich kenne diesen Movie überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja mal über den Movie verraten?

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Tränen der Nacht**

Kapitel 18 

Vegeta hatte nicht lange im Krankenhaus gelegen. Trunks waren, nachdem er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, die magischen Bohnen eingefallen. Ohne zu Zögern hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht, um die heilenden Bohnen zu besorgen. Die Ärzte im Krankenhaus waren zwar verwundert gewesen, weshalb Vegetas Verbrennungen so schnell verheilt waren, aber Trunks war das egal gewesen. Sein Vater war wieder gesund, doch Vegeta war nicht gerade gut auf seinen Sohn zu sprechen.

Trunks saß in seinem Zimmer und studierte die Schwankungen in Vegetas Aura. Er hatte schon mehrfach versucht, sich bei Vegeta zu entschuldigen, aber der Prinz ließ ihn nicht einmal in seine Nähe. Mittlerweile war die Nachricht von Vegetas kurzweiligem Krankenhausaufenthalt auch bei den anderen Z-Kriegern angekommen und schon ein paar Mal hatte das Telefon geklingelt, weil man wissen wollte, was passiert war. Son Goku hatte sich zwar nicht gemeldet, doch dafür Piccolo - mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte.

Bulma wimmelte die Krieger ab, in dem sie ständig etwas von „Unfall", „Explosion" und „Gravitationsraum" erzählte, obwohl sie von Trunks bereits wusste, was tatsächlich vorgefallen war. Bulma war wirklich verwundert gewesen. Vegeta, dessen Körper schon so vielen Explosionen und Energieentladungen standgehalten hatte, ohne einen Kratzer abzubekommen, war nun - durch ein einfaches heißes Bad - verletzt worden? Sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass Vegeta seine Aura absichtlich so niedrig gehalten hatte, doch sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Vegeta - aus Umständen, die sie noch immer nicht kannte - seinem Leben auf diese qualvolle Art ein Ende hatte setzen wollen. Sie hoffte, Vegeta würde ihr sagen, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Unfall gewesen war, sobald er wieder mit jemanden sprechen würde. Doch er sprach nicht – weder mit ihr, noch mit Trunks.

„Vater, bitte lass mich mit dir reden." Trunks bettelte. Er hatte endlich seinen ganzen Mut zusammengekratzt und stand nun vor Vegetas Zimmertüre. „Bitte Vater, ich kann dir alles erklären." Eisige Stille war die Antwort. Enttäuscht seufzte Trunks auf. Wenn Vegeta nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte, wie sollte er ihm dann sagen, wie Leid im das alles tat?

„In Ordnung, wenn du mir nicht zuhören möchtest, dann akzeptiere ich das – vorübergehend zumindest. Bevor ich aber gehe und du deine Ruhe hast will ich, dass du weißt wie leid es mir tut. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht alleine lassen, immerhin bedeutest du mir inzwischen alles. Schon, als du mich in der Höhle zurückgelassen hattest, wollte ich es dir sagen – Ich liebe dich Vater. Ich liebe dich, wie es nicht sein dürfte und ich liebe dich so schmerzhaft intensiv, wie ich niemals wieder werde lieben können.

Trotzdem, trotz meiner Gefühle für dich, bin ich mit der Situation überfordert. Ich packe es nicht mehr, so beschämendend das für mich ist. Ich möchte - für dich - stärker sein als jemals zuvor. Will dich beschützen und dir Halt geben, weil ich weiß, dass du mich genauso brauchst wie ich dich... Doch ich habe versagt. Solltest du mir jemals verzeihen können, dann bin ich da. Ich… Vater, ich werde warten – egal wie lange. Vater ich liebe dich."

Trunks war bereits einige Meter in Richtung Treppe gegangen, da klickte das Schloss von Vegetas Zimmertüre. Er drehte sich herum, doch der Prinz stand nicht wie erwartet im Rahmen, stattdessen war die Türe einen Spalt geöffnet. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen trat Trunks erneut auf Vegetas Privatreich zu. Im Zimmer war es dunkel. Trunks konnte kaum erkennen, wo er seine Füße hinsetzte und dennoch suchten seine Augen nach Vegeta. Er fand diesen, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, auf dem Bett liegend. Regungslos verharrte Vegeta in dieser Position, aber ungeachtet dessen ging Trunks tiefer in den Raum hinein. Wenige Schritte vor dem Bett blieb er stehen, da er nicht wusste, wie viel Nähe Vegeta dulden würde und dann sprach der Prinz.

„Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Beziehung – wenn man es so nennen kann – beenden, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Sag so etwas nicht Vater, ich liebe dich doch."

„Ich liebe dich auch Trunks, aber was für eine Change hat unsere Liebe denn? Auf der Erde sind Beziehungen zwischen Verwandten verboten, werden verpönt und geächtet."

„Wir können uns einen anderen Planeten suchen. Einen Planeten, wo man nicht weiß, was wir sind oder wo es keine Probleme mit... sowas gibt."

„Hör auf zu träumen, Junge! Ich bin zu alt, um noch einmal von Vorne anzufangen. Außerdem… Es gab niemals einen Ort - neben Vegeta-Sei - den ich mein Zuhause nennen konnte. Nun bis… bis ich auf der Erde war."

„Aber…"

„Nein Trunks, ich möchte nicht hier weg, auch wenn ich beinahe vor ein paar Wochen abgehauen wäre. Selbst die Erinnerung an das, was mir Son Goku angetan hat, wird mir nicht mein Heim nehmen. Aber wäre ich damals gegangen, hätte ich dir eine Menge Leid erspart – Es tut mir leid!"

„Ja", sagte Trunks bitter, „aber vor Gokus erster Vergewaltigung hätte es mich auch nicht beschützt. Im Gegenteil, ohne dich wäre ich heute nicht mehr in der Lage, noch zu leben. Ich würde immer noch traumatisiert in meinem Zimmer sitzen und vor Selbstmitleid vergehen. Ohne dich Vater, hätte ich nie die Kraft gefunden, es anzunehmen, es als geschehen hinzunehmen. Und ich hätte nie erfahren was es bedeutet, mit Geist und Körper geliebt zu werden."

Trunks ging langsam auf Vegeta zu, der sich die ganze Zeit über nicht gerührt hatte.

„Dreh dich bitte um und sieh mich an."

Vegeta bewegte sich nicht. „Bitte Vater", flehte Trunks und tatsächlich kam Vegeta der Bitte langsam nach. Trunks zog scharf die Luft ein, kaum dass er die feuchten Tränen in Vegetas Augen schimmern sah. Mit seinen Händen umfasste der Halbsaiyajin das Gesicht von Vegeta und beugte sich vor. Küsste jeden einzelnen der salzigen Tropfen mit seinen Lippen weg.

„Wir können es schaffen Vater, wir müssen nur an unsere Liebe glauben. Kannst du das? Ich kann es, weil du der Mensch bist, der mir einen Sinn zum Leben gibt. Wenn du mich nicht mehr möchtest, dann sterbe ich an gebrochenem Herzen."

„Trunks, ich…" Vegeta wusste offenbar nicht, was er seinem Sohn sagen sollte.

„Sag mir nur, dass du mich niemals verlässt, in Ordnung?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Vegetas verzweifeltem Ausruf folgten unaufhaltsame Tränen, die Trunks bis aufs Mark erschütterten, doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und nahm Vegeta behutsam in die Arme, wo er in tröstend hielt bis auch die letzte Träne versiegt war.

**oooOOOooo**

Piccolo lag in seinem Bett in Gottes Palast. Seit Stunden starrte er fast schon meditierend seine Zimmerdecke an. Er hatte Son Goku alleine gelassen, sobald dieser sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und unter dem Einfluss von Schlaftabletten eingeschlafen war. Bei Son Goten hatte er sich nur knapp verabschiedet, da er dessen traurigen Blick nicht ertragen konnte. Er wusste, dass der Halbsaiyajin sich verlassen fühlte und einen guten Freund gebraucht hätte, doch er konnte Goten nicht geben, was dieser benötigte - nicht ohne vielleicht doch noch schwach zu werden - und diese Schmach hatte der Junge garantiert nicht verdient.

Piccolo überlegte krampfhaft, wie er Son Goku, Vegeta und Trunks helfen konnte. Er dachte an die Dragonballs. Aber er wusste nicht wie. Zum einen waren sie immer noch Steine, weil sie vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit gebraucht worden waren und zum anderen wusste er nicht, wie er die Zeit manipulieren sollte, ohne den Lauf der Dinge komplett zu verändern. Wenn er sich wünschte, Son Goku hätte weder Trunks noch Vegeta jemals vergewaltigt, wäre dann alles in Ordnung oder könnte es dann passieren, dass sich Goku doch von ihm abwandte und Vegeta seine Liebe gestand? Was sollte er dann ohne Son Goku machen? Würde er sich dann vielleicht in Son Goten verlieben können und zumindest den jüngsten Son glücklich machen? Piccolo war das alles zu unsicher. Keiner konnte sagen, was genau geschehen würde und was er alles mit seinem Wunsch ändern könnte. Es gab sicherlich auch gute Dinge, die in dieser Zeit passiert waren. Er selbst wusste nun zum Beispiel, woran er mit Son Goku war.

Son Goku hatte ihm vorhin geschworen, sich künftig fern von Vegeta und Trunks zu halten. Son Goku hatte ihm aber auch gesagt, er würde versuchen, ihn zu lieben. Piccolo überlegte weiter. Sollte er die Dragonballs benutzen, könnte er drei Wünsche äußern. Ihm musste es nur gelingen, seine Wünsche präzise genug zu formulieren, damit der Schaden nicht zu groß wäre. Aber wie konnte er die Dragonballs vorzeitig wieder aktivieren? Auch, wenn ein Teil seines Selbst einmal Gott gewesen war, der Krieger in ihm hatte diesen Part seiner Persönlichkeit fast vollständig verdrängt. Es war eine Fügung des Schicksals, dass es ausgerechnet in diesem Moment an der Tür klopfte.

„Piccolo, darf ich hereinkommen?" Dende stand draußen.

„Komm rein."

„Ich wollte fragen ob du Lust hast, mit mir etwas zu essen. In der Gotteshalle fühle ich mich heute so alleine."

„Dende, du weißt doch alles…"

„Alles nicht, aber einiges. Weshalb?"

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Dragonballs wieder zu benutzen, bevor sie sich eigentlich regeneriert hätten?"

„Nun… eine Möglichkeit gibt es, aber es ist keine sehr angenehme. Warum willst du das wissen, Piccolo? Für was brauchst die ihre Macht?"

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die geändert werden müssten."

„Welche Dinge? Wir hatten doch schon seit Monaten keine neuen Feinde mehr hier."

„Ich dachte du bist Gott und siehst alles, was auf der Erde vor sich geht?", entgegnete Piccolo spöttisch.

„Nur weil ich alles sehen kann, heißt es nicht, dass ich alles sehen muss." Dende war in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Niemals zuvor hatte es der andere Namekianer gewagt, seine Fähigkeiten als Gott zu kritisieren und er war eigentlich auch davon ausgegangen, dass er diese Arbeit gut bewältigte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht kränken."

„Das hast du aber getan."

„Verzeih mir Dende."

„Ist in Ordnung, möchtest du nun mit mir Essen?"

„Nein. Nach Möglichkeit werde ich die nächsten Tage nur noch laufen, wenn ich es unbedingt muss."

„Warum?"

„Darum." Piccolo nahm das Seidenbettlaken von seinem Unterleib und gab Dende somit den Blick auf den blutigen Fleck auf seiner Hose frei.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Mein Piercing hat sich entzündet", grummelte der Namekianer beschämt. Die Situationen, in welche er von Goten gebracht worden waren, hatten sein Leid nur noch verschlimmert und da er zu eigensinnig war, um eine irdischen Arzt aufzusuchen, hatte er versucht die Wunde zu reinigen und es nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

„Zieh deine Hose aus!"

„Was...?"

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu genieren, du wirst nicht der erste Mann sein, den ich nackt sehe. Außerdem will ich dir nur helfen oder hast du vergessen, dass ich heilende Fähigkeiten habe?"

Piccolo hatte tatsächlich nicht an Dendes Talent gedacht. Ihm war zu viel im Kopf herumgespukt, als dass er daran gedacht hätte. Aber als nun Dendes kalte, nervöse Finger nach seinem Hosenbund griffen und er ganz automatisch seine Hüfte anhob, damit der junge Gott ihn von seiner Hose befreiten konnte, war sein Kopf voller unmöglicher Gedanken.

„Es ist Denke", schalt er sich gedanklich und ihm wurde klar, dass er ebenso wie Son Goku sexuell frustriert war. Vielleicht hätte er doch mit Son Goten schlafen sollen. Doch die kalten Finger, die sein Glied umfassten brachten ihn schnell in die Realität zurück. Dende ließ seine Finger über das Glied tänzeln und war dabei, das Glied zum Anschwellen zu bringen.

„Was machst du da?"

„Es muss steif sein, damit ich dich vollständig heilen kann." Auch, wenn dem älteren Nemekianer diese Antwort nicht sehr glaubwürdig vorkam, gab er sich damit zufrieden, genoss die kühlenden Finger und legte sich zurück.

Einige Minuten später, als Piccolos Glied schon längst prall und steif in Dendes Händen lag, als seine Eichel unter dem Piercing schmerzte, blickte Piccolo auf.

„Gehört das auch noch zur Heilung?"

„Nein, dass war für mich."

„Für dich?"

„Leg dich einfach wieder hin und lass dich fallen." Piccolo hatte schon immer geahnt, dass Dende eine kleine Schwäche für ihn hatte, aber es aus dessen Mund zu hören war etwas ganz anderes und plötzlich tat Dende noch etwas ganz anderes mit seinem Mund! Überrascht keuchte Piccolo auf!

„Dende, was machst du da?" Piccolo war von dessen Aktion mehr als nur überrumpelt und stieß ganz automatisch und instinktiv sein Glied noch tiefer in Dendes Rachen. Er wusste, er sollte das nicht - immerhin war er in Son Goku verliebt und schwärmte für den süßen Son Goten - aber das Gefühl, wie bei jedem auf und ab von Dendes Kopf die Entzündung mehr und mehr heilte, wie sein Körper mehr und mehr von Leidenschaft heimgesucht wurde, machte ihn ganz wild.

Dende löste sich von Piccolo.

„Deine Entzündung ist schwerer zu heilen, als ich dachte", hauchte der junge Gott und leckte sich lasziv über seine Lippen. „Ich muss wohl doch noch etwas... intensiver daran arbeiten." Dendes Worte liefen Piccolo heiß den Rücken herunter und als er dann fühlte, wie Dende an seiner Eichel züngelte und mit dem Piercing spielte, bis jeglicher Schmerz verschwunden war, wollte er dieses Spiel nicht mehr unterbrechen. Weshalb sollte er auch Son Goku gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, immerhin hatte Goku ihn auch betrogen. Warum sollte er sich Goten verpflichtet fühlen, sie hatten doch keine Affäre und es war ja auch nichts - es war nur ein verflucht guter Blowjob.

Dendes Kopf schob sich wieder über das zuckende Glied und dieses Mal konnte Piccolo das Gefühl - wenn das Piercing an Dendes Gaumen scheuerte - bis zur Vollendung genießen. Das Piercing rieb bei jeder Bewegung gleichzeitig an Dendes Gaumen und an Piccolos Eichel. Es war sowohl für den einen, als auch für den anderen eine erotische Offenbarung.

Als Piccolo schreiend in Dende kam, konnte er noch immer nicht begreifen, was gerade vorgefallen war.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Das war's für heute von mir. **smile** Es hat zwar wieder einmal viel zu lange gedauert, bis ich geupdatet habe, aber dafür habe ich das nächste Kapitel schon bis zur Hälfte fertig. Über Kommis würde ich mich wie immer freuen und vergesst bitte nicht, dass eure Kommis meiner Kreativität einen Schub geben. **smile**

5


	20. TdN 19

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**At Araglas16: knutsch **Vielen Dank für dein Kommi, er hat mich wie immer sehr gefreut.** ggg**

**At Hilda: **Hallo Liebes!** drück **Danke für das Review.** freu **

**At Serin: **VielenDank für dein Kommi, freut mich wenn dir meine FF so gut gefällt.** smile**

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 19_

Erschöpft lag Piccolo in seine Kissen versunken auf dem Bett. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er überließ seinen von lustvollen Nachbeben erschaudernden Leib Dendes Zunge, welche den Saft seiner eben verströmten Lust aufnahm.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Um dich zu heilen."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du mir deshalb einen blasen musstest. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du Vegeta auch nur mit deinen Händen geheilt."

„Du hast Recht, Piccolo, doch für mich war es die einzige Chance auch einmal zu bekommen was ich möchte."

Piccolo richtete sich auf und starrte den jungen Gott an. Dendes Gesicht war ernst und verschlossen, sämtliche Lüsternheit war von seinem Antlitz verschwunden.

„Das wolltest du? Sex?"

„Nein und du solltest mich gut genug kennen, um dass zu wissen."

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Dende, was hat dir diese Aktion von eben gebracht?" Der Krieger war mehr als nur verwirrt, doch die Antwort die folgte, sollte solch ein Schock werden, dass er sich wünschte niemals in diese Situation gekommen zu sein.

„Ein Kind, Piccolo, ich wollte ein Kind von dir." Piccolo war viel zu sprachlos, als dass er etwas entgegnen konnte und starrte seinen jungen Freund einfach entgeistert an.

„Hör mir zu, Piccolo. Du liebst Son Goku und Son Goku liebt dich, auch wenn er es noch nicht bemerkt hat. Seine Obsession für Vegeta wird verschwinden und ihr zwei werdet glücklich werden. Vielleicht wirst du irgendwann auch den Gottes Palast verlassen, aber was wird mit mir? Soll ich den Rest meiner Tage an der Seite von Popo verbringen? Ohne Freunde… ohne Liebe? Ich weiß es muss schwer verständlich für dich sein, doch ich liebe dich auf meine Art und deshalb möchte ich ein Kind von dir."

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goku saß mit seiner Familie um den Küchentisch versammelt. Selbst Son Gohan war gekommen, als Son Goku ihn angerufen hatte. Während des zwei Minuten dauernden Gespräches hätte der Saiyajin nicht einmal erwähnen müssen, dass es etwas Wichtiges gab, das er mit seiner Familie besprechen wollte. Son Gohans Aufmerksamkeit war bereits dadurch geweckt worden, dass Son Goku das Telefongerät benutzt hatte und nicht, wie sonst üblich, den Weg der Telepathie angewandt hatte, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Was willst du uns sagen?" Chichi brachte die Angelegenheit gleich zum Punkt. Sie hatte schlechte Laune, da Son Goku ihr gegenüber kein Wort verloren hatte, worum es in dieser Familiensitzung ging. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr Mann ihr etwas verheimlichte, geschweige denn, dass Son Goku einmal die Fäden in der Hand hielt. Doch selbst wenn man diese zwei Dinge außer Acht ließ – Chichi ärgerte sich schon länger über Goku. Seine Unzuverlässigkeit war ihr schon seit Jahren geläufig, doch mittlerweile war ihr Mann die Quelle aller Pflichtvergessenheit geworden. Er war nicht mehr da wenn sie gekocht hatte. Er war auch nicht da wenn sie Geld brauchte und ihn arbeiten gehen schicken wollte. Er war nicht da wenn er sich darum kümmern sollte, dass Son Goten mehr lernte und er hatte anscheinend vergessen, dass es auch eheliche Pflichten zu erfüllen gab. Chichi wusste nicht mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal mit Goku geschlafen hatte, auch sie hatte ihre Bedürfnisse.

„Ich habe endlos drüber nachgedacht…" Ein spöttisches Schnauben von Chichi unterbrach Gokus ernst gesprochene Worte. „… wie ich euch meine Entscheidung mitteilen soll und ich weiß ihr werdet – bis auf Son Goten vielleicht", nun blickten alle auf den Jungen, „nicht verstehen können, warum ich es tute, aber ich denke es ist besser so." Son Goku schaute seine Ehefrau an. „Chichi ich werde ausziehen!"

„Ausziehen? Du? Warum?" Mit vielem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Sie konnte Son Gokus Worte nicht glauben, doch dann keimte diese kleine Flamme in ihrem Inneren auf, welche die Wahrheit kannte, allerdings wollte sie es nicht akzeptieren – niemand zog so einfach aus ihrem Haus aus.

„Das ist noch nicht alles, Chichi." Son Goku seufzte schwer und fragte sich, weshalb er Piccolos Angebot, ihn bei dieser Sache zu unterstützten, nicht angenommen hatte. „Chichi, ich will die Scheidung!"

Son Gohan starrte seinen Vater an. Er hatte schon seit dem Anruf befürchtet, dass es soweit kommen würde, aber er hatte dennoch gehofft, seine Eltern würden sich wieder zusammenraufen, immerhin konnte ihre Ehe ja nicht so schlecht gewesen sein. Keine Ehe, die beinahe 25 Jahre gehalten hatte, konnte nur negative Seiten haben, oder?

„Das tust du nicht!" fauchte Chichi, welche nach dem ersten Schock ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Du wirst mich nicht verlassen! Habe ich dich die ganzen Jahre umsonst ertragen, mit deinen kindischen Launen und deiner unglaublichen Leichtlebigkeit? Habe ich dich und deine Söhne umsonst ernährt, in dem ich mich fast kaputt gearbeitet habe, weil du zu Faul warst? Du kannst mich überhaupt nicht verlassen. Ohne mich kommst du überhaupt nicht zurecht!" Chichi klang hysterisch, so sehr steigerte sie sich in die Sache hinein.

„Vorübergehend werde ich in der alten Hütte meines Großvaters wohnen."

„Pah! Und von was willst du dich ernähren? Von Grünzeugs?"

„Ich werde fischen und jagen wie früher. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht auf Geld und Luxus angewiesen", entgegnete Son Goku - im Kontrast zu seiner sonstigen Art - spitzfindig.

„Willst du mir jetzt einen Vorwurf machen, weil ich ein Mensch bin und nicht wie du wie ein Tier leben möchte?"

„Mutter, lass Vater…", versuchte Son Gohan beschwichtigend einzugreifen.

„Nein, es ist gut Son Gohan, wenn deine Mutter in mir eh nur ein Tier sieht, dann kann sie sich ja jetzt glücklich schätzen, wenn ich gehe. Obwohl es mich schon wundert, warum sie mich nicht schon längst rausgeschmissen hat."

Mit diesen Worten stand Son Goku auf, ging zur Tür und nahm dort ein großes Bündel auf. Noch einmal sah er sich seine Söhne an. Son Gohan, der von dem Streit entsetzt und überrumpelt war und auch Son Goten, der nur mit verschlossener Miene seinen Blick erwiderte. Der junge Halbsaiyajin brauchte kein Wort sagen, um Son Goku wissen zu lassen was er dachte. Er dachte an Piccolo. Bestimmt ging er davon aus, dass Son Goku Chichi wegen dem Namekianer verließ, damit er endlich ungestört seiner Affäre nachgehen konnte, doch so war es nicht. Son Goku verließ seine Frau, weil er es einfach nicht mehr länger ertrug und weil er einige Dinge zu regeln hatte. Er wollte sein komplettes Leben neu ordnen, so lange er noch eine Chance und die Zeit dazu hatte. Woher sollte er wissen, was Vegeta mit ihm machen würde, sobald er ihn um Vergebung gebeten hatte? Es konnte sein, dass Vegeta seinen Kopf fordern würde und Son Goku würde ihm diese Rache nicht versagen. Er hatte es mit Piccolo so abgesprochen. Wenn Goku durch Vegetas Hand sterben würde, dann würden sie sich in einem ihrer nächsten Leben wieder sehen, da Son Goku wusste, er würde für seine Verbrechen in die Unterwelt gelangen, gereinigt und wiedergeboren werden und wenn Goku ehrlich war, bereitete ihm dieser Gedanken die größte Befriedigung.

Er sagte kein „Aufwidersehen" und kein „Lebwohl", alles was Son Goku machte, war seinen Söhnen kurz zu winken und sich wegzuteleportieren. Sie würden sich wieder sehen, denn die Hütte war nicht aus der Welt, sie war nur ein dutzende Kilometer entfernt und bildete den Ruheplatz für einen Mann wie Son Goku.

**oooOOOooo**

Es klopfte leise an Vegetas Zimmertüre. Der Prinz der aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte und gedankenverloren den Sonnenuntergang betrachtete hatte, horchte auf.

„Ja?"

„Darf ich reinkommen?" Bulmas Stimme klang durch die Tür. Vegeta überlegte kurz und gab ihr das Ok. „Weißt du wo Trunks ist? Ich habe ihn den ganzen Abend noch nicht gesehen."

„Er wollte heute Mittag kurz zu einem Bekannten von der Schule, hat wohl eine Nachricht auf sein Handy bekommen." Vegetas Stimme klang monoton.

„Wann wollte er wiederkommen? Er hat schon zwei Mahlzeiten verpasst und ich mache mir etwas Sorgen um ihn."

„Was soll das, Bulma? Trunks war auch schon länger weg, wenn er etwas erledigen wollte. Warum bist du wirklich hier?" Der Saiyajin drehte sich zu seiner ehemaligen Geliebten herum. Er sah, dass die letzte Zeit auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war. Die feinen Fältchen in ihrem Gesicht kamen stärker zum Vorschein und auch ihr Make-up war längst nicht so perfekt wie gewöhnlich, außerdem stand ihr der freudlose Gesichtsausdruck nicht.

„Du hast Recht, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich mal so gut kennen würdest. Ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht."

„Mir geht es gut, meine Wunden sind dank der Bohnen schon längst verheilt." Vegeta hatte sich wieder umgedreht und seinen Blick auf die blutrote Sonne gerichtet.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht... deinem Herzen. Trunks hat mir nicht alles erzählt, ich weiß nur von… nun… von euerer Beziehung. Liebst du ihn wirklich? Er hat mir gesagt, er würde dich lieben und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, ich weiß was für eine Faszination du auf die Menschen ausübst, immerhin habe ich dich auch geliebt."

„Wenn du denkst, es ist nur etwas sexuelles, dann irrst du dich." Seine Stimme klang ernst und fest als er weiter sprach: „Ich liebe Trunks, wie ich nie zuvor jemanden geliebt habe und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich ihm damit schade, kann ich nicht aufhören. Ich habe es versucht, immer und immer wieder, doch letztendlich war es vergebens. All die Jahre die ich mich gequält habe, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe und meinem Verlangen nach seinen Zärtlichkeiten nicht nachgeben durfte, wenn ich seinen Intellekt bewundert habe, seinen Scharfsinn und seinen Humor geliebt habe, da wäre ich beinnahe an meinen Schuldgefühlen zerbrochen. Bei euch auf der Erde ist es nicht normal, dass Vater und Sohn einander lieben, dort wo ich herkomme ist es nichts ungewöhnliches, aber weil dieser Planet meine zweite Heimat geworden ist, habe ich versucht mich anzupassen. Ich habe versagt.

Du hast es nicht mitbekommen, Bulma, doch ich habe unseren Sohn geschlagen – jahrelang. Meinen Hunger nach seiner Nähe habe ich in Schläge umgewandelt, die ihn fast an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben haben. Verstehst du das?"

Vegeta drehte sich um und krallte seine Hände abrupt in Bulmas Schultern. „Ich hätte beinnahe das zerstört was ich am meisten liebe! Mit meiner kranken Liebe, hätte ich Trunks um ein Haar in den Selbstmord getrieben! Umso geschockter war ich, als er mir seinen Körper gegeben hat. Er hat mir seinen Körper angeboten, weil der Sex leichter zu ertragen war, als meine Schläge, doch ich hätte es nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass er meine Liebe erwidern könnte – nicht nachdem was ich ihm angetan habe! Ich liebe ihn, Bulma, ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es mir wehtut und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Bulma war in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert – Vegeta hatte Tränen in den Augen. In all den Jahren, die sie Vegeta kannte, hatte sie ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Weder aus Schmerz noch aus Freude und jetzt stand er vor ihr und schaute sie mit großen, antwortsuchenden Augen an und erzählte ihr, wie sehr er ihren gemeinsamen Sohn liebte. Keiner hätte dem Prinzen, der Tag ein, Tag aus, seine kühle Maske getragen hatte, so viel Gefühl zugetraut. Bulma, obwohl sie mehr Emotionen von Vegeta kannte, als jeder andere ihrer Freunde, hätte Vegeta diese Gefühlstiefe ebenfalls nicht zugetraut. Sein Geständnis, Trunks geschlagen zu haben entsetzte Bulma zutiefst. In all den Jahren hatte sie nie etwas mitbekommen und selbst, wenn Trunks mit Blessuren aus dem Gravitationsraum gekommen war, Bulma hatte immer angenommen, es wären Verletzungen vom Training. Aber auch, dass es Trunks so schlecht ging, dass er an Selbstmord dachte… Wie hatte Trunks ihr das all die Jahre verschweigen können? Warum war ihr nie etwas aufgefallen? Sie hätte doch etwas bemerken müssen, oder nicht? Bulma verstand einfach nicht, weshalb sie so blind gewesen war.

„Vegeta… Ich werde versuchen euch zu helfen, ich habe es Trunks schon gesagt, ich will euch helfen."

„Warum? Warum bist du für mich da, obwohl ich unserem Sohn so etwas angetan habe und obwohl ich dich seinetwegen verlassen und betrogen habe?" Vegeta war von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen und wusste offenbar nicht mehr ein noch aus. Wo war der Krieger hingekommen, der immer wusste, was er wollte?

„Ich will euch helfen Vegeta, weil ich euch beide liebe. Unsere Beziehung war schon seit Monaten nicht mehr das Wahre – ja ich habe gemerkt wie du dich von mir distanziert hast – und wenn ich schon nicht mit dir glücklich sein kann, dann wenigstens Trunks."

„Heute so selbstlos?" fragte Vegeta mit einem sanften Hauch von Spott in der Stimme.

„Idiot, denkst du, dass alles geht spurlos an mir vorbei?" Bulma steigerte sich in die Sache hinein und ihre Stimme nahm einen bestimmenden Tonfall an, den Vegeta nur selten zu hören bekam. „Ich finde es alles andere als gut, wenn du mit meinem… unserem Sohn schläfst, aber ich will euere Gefühle akzeptieren, aber wenn du Trunks auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmst und ihn verletzt, wirst du es bitter bereuen, damit das klar ist!

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor ihn zu verletzten. Ich habe endlich das, was ich mir am sehnlichsten gewünscht habe und ich werde es mit meinem Leben beschützten."

„So romantisch heute, Vegeta?" fragte Bulma keck, um die Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Gespräches etwas aufzulockern.

„Onna!" war die geknurrte Antwort.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und Son Goku schlief tief und fest, als plötzlich die Tür mit einem lauten Krach aufgestoßen wurde. Verschlafen wie er war, konnte er die Gestalt, welche wie wild durch seine Hütte wuselte, erst nicht erkennen, doch die zornige Stimme ließ ihn seinen Besucher erkennen und bewirkten, dass Son Goku hellwach wurde.

„Wo ist er? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Vegeta schrie, ging suchend in der Hütte auf und ab, schmiss alles was ihm im Weg war umher. „Wo ist Trunks?"

„Ich weiß nicht…" setzte Goku an.

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN! Sag mir sofort was du mit Trunks gemacht hast!" Drohend stellte Vegeta sich vor Son Goku, den Körper in Kampfposition und starrte den Unterklassenkrieger mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Verflucht noch mal, Vegeta! Ich habe keinen Schimmer worum es geht!"

Son Goku war es unangenehm, von dem Prinzen so intensiv gemustert zu werden, doch dem Blick ausweichen wollte er nicht. Goku hatte keinen Grund dazu. Vegeta hatte ihn eben aus dem Schlaf gerissen, weil er dachte, er hätte etwas mit Trunks Verschwinden zu tun – die Vermutung kam nicht von ungefähr – aber er hatte nichts damit zu tun.

„Du weißt wirklich nicht wo Trunks ist, oder?"

Das Wechselspiel von Vegetas Stimmung verwirrte Son Goku. Der Prinz setzte sich auf Gokus Pritsche und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Es war erstaunlich – erst war der Prinz zum töten bereit und jetzt sah er so unendlich verloren aus. Son Gokus Herz zog sich zusammen. Es tat ihm weh, Vegeta so zu sehen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich… Ich habe ihm nichts mehr angetan, seid…"

„Aber wo ist er dann? Ich kann seine Aura nicht orten und meine telepatischen Fähigkeiten schlagen auch nicht an." Vegeta wirkte jetzt wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Ich könnte es ja mal versuchen."

Vegeta hob seinen Kopf. Eine kleine Ewigkeit schaute er Goku an, bis er Worte sagte, welche Son Goku etwas Hoffnung gab. „Hilf mir, ihn zu finden und einen Teil deiner Schuld abzubauen! Vielleicht kann ich dir dann eines Tages vergeben, was du uns angetan hast."

Goku entgegnete nichts, er nickte nur und setzte seine Finger an die Schläfe. Es dauerte ein wenig bis er genügend Konzentration gefunden hatte, um seine mentalen Fühler auszustrecken, doch sobald er sie hatte, suchte er nach dem hellen Licht von Trunks Aura. Er wanderte an den starken Auren seiner Freunde und den schwachen der Menschen vorbei, bis er auf eine winzige Flamme stieß, die er als Trunks Aura erkannte. Noch konnte er ignorieren wie energielos Trunks Aura war, noch wusste er nicht was passiert war, ob etwas passiert war.

„Trunks", rief er dem Halbsaiyajin über den Gedankenweg zu. „Trunks, hörst du mich?"

Doch der Halbsaiyajin reagierte nicht und Goku konnte nicht abschätzen, ob Trunks ihn überhört hatte, weil seine Aura zu geschwächt war, oder ob Trunks ihn bewusst überhören wollte. „Trunks!" versuchte es Son Goku abermals und die zuvor fehlende Reaktion erfolgte.

„Goku…" kam es sehr schwach.

„Tunks, wo bist du?"

„Hilf mir!"

Son Goku geriet in Aufregung. Was mochte passiert sein, dass den Jungen veranlasste seinen ehemaligen Peiniger um Hilfe anzuflehen.

„Wo steckst du, Trunks?"

„Jop", mehr konnte der 16-jährige nicht von sich geben, bevor die Verbindung brach.

Fortsetzung folgt…

So ich hoffe ihr hattet etwas Spaß mit dem Kapitel. Auch wenn ich bezüglich Dende, Piccolo und das Kind schon auf Kritik warte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es so schreiben soll oder nicht und deshalb bin ich sehr gespannt was ihr davon haltet. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. **alles drückt** Eure Amunet

5


	21. TdN 20

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**

* * *

**

**Tränen der Nacht**

Kapitel 20

Trunks erwachte mit einer unsagbaren Übelkeit. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Magen jederzeit rebellieren und die Reste seines kargen Mittagessens entleeren würde. Er war orientierungslos. Das Zimmer war ihm nicht bekannt. Ja, er war sich sicher, noch niemals zuvor in diesem Raum gewesen zu sein. Verwirrt wollte er sich an den Kopf fassen, doch er konnte nicht – seine Hände waren an das Bett gefesselt worden, in welchem er lag. Er stöhnte gequält auf. Was war nur passiert?

Er war zu Jop gegangen, der ihn angerufen hatte wegen irgendeines Problems, bei dem angeblich nur Trunks ihm helfen konnte. Jop, der nicht gleich mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte, hatte ihm Kuchen und Tee angeboten, doch an mehr als an den Tee erinnerte sich Trunks nicht. Es dämmerte ihm, dass Jop etwas in den Tee gegeben haben musste, doch weshalb?

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klick.

„Ah, du bist endlich aufgewacht." Jops Stimme klang unheimlich und auch der boshafte Blick, mit dem er Trunks musterte, bereitete diesem noch mehr Übelkeit.

„Was soll das? Warum hast du mich gefesselt?"

„Aber Trunks, ich habe doch gesagt du bist der Einzige, der mir bei meinem Problem helfen kann." Nun lächelte Jop unheilvoll.

„Was für ein Problem?" Trunks war so unglaublich schwindlig und schlecht. Wenn er sich doch nur besser fühlen würde, dann könnte er das Seil um seine Handgelenke ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zerreißen.

„Rache, Trunks!"

„An mir?"

„Doch nicht an dir – an Son Goten."

„Son Goten?" wiederholte Trunks ungläubig. Er konnte den Zusammenhang nicht verstehen. „Was hat Goten dir denn getan? Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch so gut?"

Jop lachte bitter auf. „_Verstehen_ ist nicht das richtige Wort, Trunks." Unbewusst zuckte Trunks zusammen, als Jop sich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte und die Fesseln an seinen Füßen überprüfte. „Wir haben uns gefickt, Trunks." Jop hielt kurz inne und musterte Trunks verblüfftes Gesicht. „Ah! Ich sehe, dass dein Freund dir nicht erzählt hat, dass er schwul ist. Dann wird es dich auch noch mehr überraschen, wenn ich dir verrate, dass er dich liebt – nur dich alleine."

„Du lügst!"

„Meinst du das wirklich? Dann frag doch mal den grünhäutigen Riesen, mit dem Son Goten mich betrogen hat. Diese Schlampe lässt sich vom Freund seines Vaters besteigen!" Piccolo? Son Goten hatte eine Affäre mit Jop und eine Affäre mit Piccolo? Trunks konnte und wollte es nicht glauben, doch die Homosexualität Gotens würde erklären, weshalb er so empfindlich reagiert hatte, als Trunks über Schwule gelästert hatte. In all den Jahren, die sie Seite an Seite verbracht hatten, wäre Trunks niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass sein bester Freund etwas für ihn empfinden könnte – niemals.

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Ich werde Goten demütigen, indem ich dich demütige, mein Schatz."

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde bei deinen schmutzigen Spielen mitmachen?"

„Nein, aber ich werde dir gerne ein bisschen nachhelfen."

Erst als Jop sich zum Nachtischschränkchen vorbeugte, bemerkte Trunks das Tablett, welches dort stand. Aus seinem Blickwinkel konnte er nicht genau erkennen, was Jop dort tat, doch als er eine Spritze in der Hand hielt und die Luft entweichen ließ, bis eine klare Flüssigkeit rausspritzte, wusste Trunks, was Jop beabsichtigte. Verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen seine Fesseln. Er wusste, er musste hier raus. Eine weitere solche Schmach würde er nicht überstehen. Erinnerungen an die ersten Vergewaltigungen, die er in seinem Leben ertragen musste, drängten sich in sein Bewusstsein. Lebhaft erinnerte er sich an den Schmerz, die Demütigung und daran wie verräterisch sein Körper auf ungewollte Berührungen reagierte. Was für ein Zeug war bloß in dem Tee gewesen, dass selbst seine Saiyajin Kräfte außer Gefecht gesetzt waren?

„Bleib schön brav, Trunks." Die Spritze drang in seinen Oberarm ein. Es tat weh, doch der Schmerz kam kaum gegen die Panik an, die Trunks in sich aufkeimen fühlte. Jops Hände glitten, über seinen Oberkörper und erst jetzt, da der Mensch ihn berührte, bemerkte Trunks, dass er nackt war.

„Hör auf!" schrie er.

„Sch… Ganz ruhig, Trunks, wenn du artig bist und tust was ich will, werde ich auch nicht ganz so grob zu dir sein. Doch jetzt werde ich erst einmal die Kameras richtig einstellen, bis die Aphrodisiaka und die Enthemmungsdrogen wirken – du möchtest doch Goten eine gute Show bieten, oder nicht? Vielleicht sollte ich sogar ein paar von den Tapes verkaufen. Ich glaube mit dir lässt sich eine Menge Geld machen."

Trunks bekam die meisten der Worte nicht mehr mit. Sein Kopf fühlte sich von den Drogen bereits ganz neblig an und die tanzenden Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge machten es ihm schwer, sich auf Jops Worte zu konzentrieren. Es waren ausschließlich Wortfetzen, die in seinem Kopf ankamen, jedoch reichten diese vollkommen aus, um ihm die Perversität von Jops Absichten klar zu machen.

**oooOOOooo**

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Vegeta augenblicklich wissen, als Son Goku die Verbindung zu Trunks verloren hatte.

„Er ist schwach und… kennst du jemanden namens Jop?"

„Jop? Ich glaube den Namen habe ich schon einmal gehört. Wir sollten Goten fragen, dein Sohn weiß doch alles über meinen Sohn, er wird bestimmt wissen, wer dahinter steckt."

„In Ordnung, ich werde Son Goten gleich mal fragen." Während sich Goku umdrehte und sich auf die telepathische Verbindung zu seinem Jüngsten konzentrierte, ging Vegeta zum Bett und setzte sich. Er fühlte sich so unnütz und hilflos. Sein Sohn war vermutlich in großer Gefahr und er wusste nicht, wo er war. Wenn er doch nur noch wüßte, wer dieser Jop war! Die Antwort lag ihm förmlich auf der Zunge, da war nur etwas das ihn blockierte, er musste… er musste, Trunks doch helfen können und in genau dem Moment, als Goku sich zu ihm drehte, fiel es ihm heiß und siedend ein – Jop war dieses Weichei mit dem gebrochenen Arm!

„Ich weiß, wo Jop wohnt, wir können sofort hinfliegen."

„Dann komm."

Plötzlich verlegen stand Son Goku vor Vegeta. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl mit Vegeta zusammen zu sein und wieder Bösewichte zu bekämpfen, schließlich war so viel passiert.

„Was ist?", fauchte Vegeta, der Gokus Unbehagen einfach ignorierte, weil er im Moment ausschließlich am Wohl seines Sohnes interessiert war und die Sorge um Trunks ihn schier verrückt machte. „Komm schon, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren", knurrte der Prinz, als Goku immer noch nicht reagierte und endlich gab Goku sich einen Ruck.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goten war gerade bei Piccolo in Gottes Palast, als der Ruf seines Vaters ihn erreichte. Eigentlich hatte er nur mit Piccolo reden wollen, weil ihm der Namekianer innerhalb der letzten Tage sehr ans Herz gewachsen war und ganz gleich, ob seine Gefühle erwidert wurden oder nicht, er wollte Piccolo einfach nicht mehr missen. Interessanterweise hatte er Piccolo sehr verwirrt vorgefunden und die Tatsache, das Piccolo bei seinem Erscheinen auch noch errötet war, hatte Gotens Interesse geschürt. Er war mit seinem Verhör jedoch noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als Goku in seinen Gedanken auftauchte.

„Goten?"

„Vater?", entgegnete er, „Was gibt's?"

„Kennst du jemanden namens Jop?"

Für einen Moment stand Gotens Herz still. Wusste sein Vater etwas von seiner Affäre mit dem Menschen? Und weshalb blickte Piccolo ihn jetzt so merkwürdig an? Hatte er Goku etwas erzählt?

„Weshalb fragst du?" Goten war beunruhigt, denn der Ernst, der in Gokus Stimme mitklang war ungewohnt.

„Ich hab keine Zeit für große Erklärungen, Junge. Wenn du ihn kennst, sag mir wo er wohnt, es ist dringend!"

„Er wohnt etwas außerhalb der Stadt, direkt hinter dem großen Park."

„Gut, kennst du auch das Haus?"

„Ja."

„Na, dann sag es mir!"

„Dad, worum geht es überhaupt?"

Genervt seufzte Goku in seinen Gedanken auf. „Es geht um Trunks und die Info ist lebensnotwenig."

„Was? Wieso?"

„GOTEN! Bitte, sag mir seine genau Adresse, ich hab keine Zeit für Fragen!"

Erschrocken zuckte Goten zusammen. „Es ist das einzige pinkfarbene Haus in der Gegend. Du kannst es gar nicht verfehlen." Und noch bevor er etwas anderes sagen konnte, war Goku aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Piccolo, der den jungen Saiyajin nicht eine Minute aus den Augen gelassen hatte, seitdem er offenbar telepathischen Kontakt hatte.

„Mein Vater wollte wissen wo Jop wohnt."

„Weiß Goku etwas von Jop?"

„Keine Ahnung, er meinte es hätte etwas mit Trunks zu tun. Verstehst du das?"

„Nein, aber ich denke, wir sollten vielleicht auch zu Jop fliegen, nur zur Sicherheit, oder was meinst du?"

„Hm…" Immer noch irritiert, ließ Goten es zu, dass Piccolo ihn durch die Tür stupste.

**oooOOOooo**

Irgendwann in dem Gewirr aus Drogen und Berührungen, als Trunks längst nicht mehr zwischen Realität und Wahn unterscheiden konnte, als sein Körper überrannt von der Wirkung der Aphrodisiaka brannte, hörte er jemanden nach ihm rufen. Es dauerte bis er erkannte, dass dieses Rufen Wirklichkeit war und ebenso lange dauerte es, bis er Son Goku erkannte.

So sehr er Goku zurzeit auch hassen mochte, für die Dinge, die er Vegeta und ihm angetan hatte, so sehr war er sich aber auch darüber im Klaren, dass Goku ihm in dieser erniedrigenden Situation helfen konnte. Vielleicht sogar als Einziger, da niemand wissen konnte, wo er steckte. Trunks, welcher so durcheinander, verzweifelt und frustriert von seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit war, hatte nicht den hinderlichen Stolz seines Vaters und bat Son Goku um Hilfe. Er bat seinen Schänder um Hilfe, denn er wollte den Berührungen von Jop entkommen und ekelte sich vor der Lust die er durch selbige empfand. Wäre Trunks bei Verstand gewesen und nicht durch die Drogen in einen rauschartigen Zustand versetzt, so hätte er gewusst, dass er für die Reaktionen seines Körpers keinerlei Schuld hatte, doch im Moment machte es die Lage auch nicht besser für ihn. Seine Hüften drängten sich Jops kundigen Händen entgegen, sein Leib wand sich, so gut es gefesselt eben ging, unter den ungewollten Berührungen und er stöhnte, halb Wahnsinnig vor Lust und Frustration. Doch da war noch mehr. Da waren Jops Worte, die sich in seinen Kopf brannten. Die sich überlagerten mit anderen Worten, die vor nicht all zu langer Zeit Son Goku zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Du Hure, du geile kleine Hure – das gefällt dir doch, nicht wahr?"

Trunks war schlecht und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben müssen, doch unter seine Übelkeit mischte sich immer mehr sexuelle Lust, die befriedigt werden wollte. Eine Lust, die im gleichen Maß zunahm wie der Ekel, der ihn innerlich erfüllte und als Jops Finger vorstießen, um Trunks feuchte Enge zu erkunden, da wollte er es. Trunks wollte, dass Jop ihm Gewalt antat. Er sehnte sich danach von einem Mann ausgefüllt zu werden, es war ihm gleich wer es war. Ob sein Vater, Son Goku oder gar Jop, es war gleich. Alles war gleich. Er wollte benutzt werden, wollte befriedigt werden und er wollte es gleich. Die Drogen hatten endgültig die Oberhand über ihn gewonnen. Trunks konnte nicht mehr denken, sondern nur noch gieren und er wälzte sich angespannt hin und her. Er wollte Jop sagen, dass er sich beeilen sollte, doch er bekam kein Wort heraus, er war lediglich zu unkontrolliertem Stöhnen und Keuchen in der Lage und dann fühlte er es. Endlich konnte er fühlen, wie sich Jops harte Männlichkeit in ihn presste, wie sich sein eigener Muskel willig öffnete und so sehr er sich auch gewünscht hatte, von dieser Lust befreit zu werden, der Ekel nahm mit einem Mal schlagartig an Intensität zu und übertraf den Hunger nach sexueller Befriedigung um einiges. Trunks spürte den Ruck mit dem Jop vollständig in ihn drang und Tränen liefen plötzlich über sein Gesicht und dann ging auf einmal alles furchtbar schnell.

Mit einem Mal war der Körper, der ihn penetriert hatte fort. Kalte Luft schwappte über ihn und er hörte Lärm. Stimmen schrieen, grollend und schrill durcheinander und da war noch eine weitere. Eine, die ihm sanft ins Ohr flüsterte. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Hab keine Angst." Und dann waren seine Hände wieder frei und jemand nahm ihn vorsichtig in seine starken Arme und Trunks roch den angenehmen Geruch des Mannes. Mit dem herrlichen Geruch brach eine neue Welle der Lust über ihn herein und Trunks, der alles andere um sich herum verdrängte, den ganzen Radau, die ganze störende Stimmung im Raum, presste sich noch enger an den kräftigen Körper heran. Er fühlte sich so leer und erschöpft, aber sein Körper brannte noch immer.

„Nimm mich…", hauchte Trunks.

„Sch… Es wird dir bald besser gehen."

Es waren Wort, die er nicht hören wollte. Die schöne, sanfte Stimme sollte ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen und Trunks ließ seine Hände fahrig über den muskulösen Körper gleiten, doch jäh wurde er gestoppt.

„Trunks, hör auf damit!"

Gequält jaulte Trunks auf. Er brauchte es doch so sehr! Sein Körper schmerzte schon unter dem Feuer, das ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen drohte. Ihm war so unerträglich heiß, dass er sich die Haut vom Körper hätte reißen können. Unwillig etwas anderes zu tun, als seinen niederen Instinkten zu folgen, wehrte er sich gegen den Griff um seine Hände. Was er brauchte, war endlich Erlösung. Trunks bemerkte nicht, dass er verzweifelt um selbige bettelte, dass er wimmerte, stöhnte, um zu bekommen was er brauchte und dann waren die Arme von seinem Körper weg. Entfernt erkannte er, dass er wieder auf dem Bett lag. Seine Hände, Arme tasteten über den kühlen Stoff, suchten nach einem anderen Körper und als er keinen fand, faßte er nach unten. Ging mit seinen Händen zu jener Stelle seines Körpers, an der sich die Erregung sammelte.

Trunks fühlte, wie der Höhepunkt immer näher kam und dann war ein Schatten über ihm. Er blickte in onyxfarbene Seen, die ihn so mitfühlend, so traurig ansahen. Behutsame Hände wischten ihm den Schweiß mit einem kühlen, feuchten Tuch von der Stirn. Diese Frische tat so unendlich gut und er ließ von seinem Glied ab. Seine Hände umfassten die anderen und schoben sie über seinen Körper – immer das feuchte Tuch seinen Körper liebkosend.

„Trunks, möchtest du mehr davon?"

Endlich erkannte er dieses göttliche Geschöpf, das ihm half. Sein Vater war gekommen.

„Vater…", wisperte er, „Vater, mach das es aufhört. Mein Kopf… Mein Körper… es brennt so sehr."

„Ganz ruhig, es wird bald aufhören."

„Nein." Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. Er ahnte, dass Vegetas Methode zu langsam war, doch er kannte einen Weg, der ihm schnell die Erlösung bringen könnte. „Schlaf mit mir." Es war eine ungeheuerliche Bitte in dieser Situation, doch Trunks konnte nicht anders und als Vegeta sich zu ihm vorbeugte, um seine Lippen einzufangen, da glaubte er sich schon am Ziel.

Kurz hörte Trunks, wie ein weiterer kleiner Tumult im Zimmer ausbrach, da der erste sich schon lange gelegt hatte, aber es war ihm egal. Vegeta küsste ihn so zärtlich, so voller Liebe, dass der vorangegangene Ekel von Jops Berührungen einem wunderschönen Gefühl wich. Für Trunks war die Liebkosung seines Vaters so viel mehr als purer Sex, dass er sich unter Vegeta wieder völlig rein fühlte. Seine Augen geschlossen, genoss er den Kuss, doch dann wurde er schlagartig durch eine brutale Bewegung unterbrochen.

Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und schaute nach oben. Mehrmals musste Trunks zwinkern, um erkennen zu können, war geschehen war. Vegeta - noch immer über ihn gebeugt - starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Wand. Entsetzen stand in sein sonst so aristokratisches Gesicht geschrieben. Ein hohles Lachen ausstoßend blickte er auf Trunks herunter, doch sein Blick ging tiefer und Trunks Augen folgten, ängstlich wagend.

Man konnte nichts erkennen, doch noch bevor Vegeta oder Trunks in der Lage waren, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, verlor sich der Glanz aus Vegetas Augen. Wie in Zeitlupe konnte Trunks beobachten, wie Vegetas Körper in sich zusammensackte und auf ihm zu liegen kam – ein großes Messer im Rücken.

Durch die Drogen nach wie vor beeinflusst erfasste er das Gesehene zuerst überhaupt nicht, aber seine Hände, die instinktiv nach Vegeta griffen und plötzlich in warmem Blut gebadet waren, das auf seiner hellen Haut so abstrakt aussah, ließen ihn erkennen was passiert war.

Trunks schrie!

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Das war Kapitel 20 und Vegeta ist tot, aber weil ich nicht lebensmüde bin, werde ich Kapitel 21 auch gleich posten. **lach** Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass Vegeta durch die Hand eines Menschen gestorben ist, aber ich persönlich finde, dass hat etwas, weil ja wirklich niemand davon ausgehen würde, oder? 


	22. TdN 21

**Titel: **

Tränen der Nacht

**Pairing: **

Trunks X Vegeta; Goku X Piccolo; Trunks X Goku; etwas Vegeta X FutureTrunks

**Story:**

Nach einem „Streit" mit seinem Vater möchte Trunks zu Goten, doch dieser ist zusammen mit Chichi übers Wochenende zum Rinderteufel. Einzig Son Goku ist zu Hause und nimmt sich des völlig verstörten Jungen an. Was Trunks jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass dies der Anfang einer Zeitspanne ist, die Leid, Lust und Verwirrung mit sich bringt.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Inzest, Rape, Lemon

**Disclaimer: **

Nichts gehört mir, außer der Flasche Jop und wer die haben will, muss mich nur fragen. #ggg# Ansonsten dürft ihr mir nach wie vor meinen geliebten Geta-Sama und Trunks-chan schenken oder das nötige Kleingeld, damit ich sie Akira abkaufen kann. #MEGAGRINS#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**At All: **Herzlich willkommen zum letzten und finalen Kapitel von „Tränen der Nacht". Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben und ganz besonders bei Hilda und Niva, die sich der schweren Aufgabe angenommen haben und diese Geschichte betagelesen haben. Vielen Dank, ihr seid toll.

Viel Spaß beim lesen von Kapitel 21.

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**Tränen der Nacht**

_Kapitel 21_

Sechs Monate waren bereits nach Vegetas Tod vergangen. Sechs unerträglich lange Monate, in denen so viel geschehen war, was das Weltbild der Z-Krieger zerstört hatte. Kämpfe gegen mächtige Krieger aus dem ganzen All hatten sie gewonnen und doch war der stolze Saiyajinprinz durch die Hand eines harmlosen Menschen gestorben.

Son Goku konnte selbst heute noch nicht begreifen, wie es genau passiert war. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der Jop in Schach gehalten hatte, als er gemeinsam mit Vegeta das Zimmer gestürmt hatte. Nur bruchstückhaft hatte er die Szenen zwischen Vater und Sohn mitbekommen, kaum dass sie Jop von Trunks gerissen hatten. Der mickrige Mensch war sehr wütend gewesen und hatte stark randaliert, daran hatte selbst Gokus imposante Ausstrahlung nichts ändern können. Offenbar war Jop selbst ein Opfer der Drogen geworden. Jene Drogen, die Jop genommen hatte, um sein sexuelles Vergnügen zu steigern, hatten ihm auch der Fähigkeit beraubt, Gefahr zu erkennen und Goku, der noch Antworten von dem Menschen wollte, hatte sich deshalb gescheut, diesen bewusstlos zu schlagen. Erst, nachdem Jop sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und erkennen musste, dass es kein Entkommen aus Son Gokus hartem Griff gab, hatte Goku zu Vegeta und Trunks sehen können.

Er hatte gesehen, wie sehr die Drogen dem jungen Halbsaiyajin zugesetzt hatten. Wie die Haut von Trunks verschwitzt und an den Handgelenken aufgescheuert gewesen war von den viel zu engen Fesseln. Es war ein sehr ernüchternder Anblick gewesen. In jenem Moment hatte Goku mehr denn je bereut, was er Trunks angetan hatte, was er Vegeta angetan hatte. Die Szenerie, die sich ihm damals geboten hatte war grauenvoll gewesen. Trunks - offenbar unfähig sich zu kontrollieren - hatte verzweifelt versucht, sexuelle Erlösung zu finden. Vegeta hatte den Jungen wieder auf das Bett legen müssen, so sehr hatte Trunks versucht, diese Befriedigung bei Vegeta zu bekommen.

Mit wenigen Schritten war der Prinz vor ihm und Jop gewesen.

„Mensch", hatte er Jop angeknurrt, „wo ist hier das Badezimmer?" Verängstigt, da Vegeta einen mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck in den Augen gehabt hatte, hatte Jop ohne nachzudenken geantwortet. Als Vegeta einige Sekunden später wieder den Raum betreten hatte, mit einer Schüssel kaltem Wasser auf dem Arm und einigen Handtüchern, war er nochmals auf sie beide zugetreten.

„Goku, ich werde versuchen Trunks zu beruhigen, sollte es nicht funktionieren, werde ich ihn außer Gefecht setzten. Verstanden?"

„Hm, ist ok."

Und an Jop gewandt hatte Vegeta weiter gesprochen: „Wenn ich mich um Trunks gekümmert habe, werde ich mit dir weitermachen, Mensch." Es hatte eine finstere Drohung in Vegetas Worten mitgeschwungen. Doch es hatte niemals dazu kommen sollen, dass Vegeta seine Drohung wahr machte.

In dem Moment, als Vegeta Trunks küsste, war jegliche Aufmerksamkeit Gokus von Jop gewichen. Zum ersten Mal hatte Goku gesehen, wie sehr Vater und Sohn sich liebten und sein Herz war fast daran zu Grunde gegangen. Diese Zärtlichkeit, die Son Goku in jenem Augenblick an Vegeta gesehen hatte, war eben jene gewesen, nach der er sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte.

Dann auf einmal war Jop hinter Vegeta gestanden – ein riesiges Messer in der Hand. Goku wollte gerade reagieren, doch da war es schon zu spät.

Unbarmherzig hatte sich die Klinge in Vegetas Rücken gebohrt.

Dass Jop wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls im Jenseits war, da Goku ihm das Genick mit einem einzigen Schlag gebrochen hatte, hatten diesem Umstand auch nicht ändern können.

Vegeta war tot.

Endgültig.

Mit anzusehen, wie Trunks, auf dem der blutverschmierte Körper zu liegen gekommen war, durch den Drogenschleier den Tod seines Vaters erkannte, war ebenso schmerzhaft für Goku gewesen, wie der Verlust Vegetas.

Noch heute wurde Goku wach, weil er glaubte Trunks entsetzten Schrei im Schlaf zu hören.

Trunks…

Seit diesem verhängnisvollen Tag hatte Trunks kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen. Er aß nur noch, wenn Bulma ihn dazu zwang und ansonsten stierte er, gleich in welchem Zimmer er war, aus dem Fenster. Es war fast, als versuchte er, in den Wolken ein Abbild Vegetas zu sehen, doch jeder der Z-Freunde wusste, dass dort niemand war.

Son Goten, der mit Piccolo wenige Momente nach dem tödlichen Angriff eingetroffen war, war von Jops Tat grenzenlos erschüttert gewesen. Keiner hatte den schwulen Mann besser gekannt als er und es versetzte ihm einen Schock, zu sehen zu was Jop, dem er seine Unschuld geschenkt hatte, fähig war. Und das alles nur, weil er ihn verlassen hatte. Mehrfach hatte Goten versucht, sich bei Trunks zu entschuldigen, obwohl er ja eigentlich nichts dafür konnte, doch bei dem traumatisieren Jungen war selbst Goten auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Selbst die Nachricht, dass Piccolo mit einem einzigen Zwinkern seiner Augen sämtliche pornographischen Videobänder aus Jops Sammlung zerstört hatte, war an dem Halbsaiyajin vorbeigezogen. Trunks vegetierte vor sich hin, gefangen in seiner eigenen Traumwelt, aus der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien.

Vegeta hingegen hatte auf dem Gelände der Capsule Corporation seine letzte Ruhe gefunden. Ausnahmslos alle waren sie zu Vegetas Beerdigung gekommen. Die Dragonballs waren zur Zeit von Vegetas Tod noch versteinert gewesen und Dende konnte das Ritual, welches notwendig gewesen wäre um die Dragonballs vor ihrer Zeit zu aktivieren, aufgrund seiner Schwangerschaft mit Piccolos Kind nicht mehr durchführen, was wiederum ein Schock für die Z-Gemeinschaft, insbesondere aber für Goten und Goku gewesen war.

Aber Son Goku hatte Geduld. In diesen sechs qualvollen Monaten, in denen er sich sehr um Trunks Wohl gekümmert hatte, war ihm die Lösung eingefallen. Die Lösung all ihrer Probleme. Es war so einfach, so stupide, dass er sich fragte, weshalb ihm das vorher nicht schon eingefallen war. Nun, er musste gestehen, dass er zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt vielleicht nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, diesen einen Wunsch gegenüber Shenlong auszusprechen, doch nun würde er es können.

Gestern waren die Dragonballs wieder aktiviert worden. Gestern endlich war das Dragonballradar wieder zum Leben erwacht und mit kleiner Unterstützung von Piccolo und Son Goten hatten die Dragonballs innerhalb nur eines Tages den Weg in Gokus Händen gefunden.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goku seufzte schwer.

Der Gedanke an das, was er zu tun bereit war, schmerzte ihn noch immer. Aber es musste sein! Er durfte nicht mehr nur an sich denken, denn jedes Mal wenn er es in den letzten 12 Monaten getan hatte, war nur negatives dabei herausgekommen.

Der Wind strich ihm durch die Haare, als er die Dragonballs der Reihe nach vor sich legte. Goku hatte sich einen schönen Platz ausgesucht. Es war die Stelle in der Wüste, in der er Vegeta nach dem Kampf auf Namek zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen hatte und er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Vegeta sich über seinen Anzug lustig gemacht hatte. Zu dieser Zeit war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen und vielleicht, nur als symbolische Geste an die schönen Erinnerungen, hatte er sich diesen Ort ausgesucht. Son Goku war alleine hierhergekommen, denn er wollte nicht dass jemand von den Anderen dabei war, wenn er seinen Wunsch aussprach.

Er schluckte, drängte mit aller Kraft den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und dann tat er es.

„Ich rufe dich, heiliger Drache Shenglong!"

Alles um ihn herum wurde dunkel. Es gab ein Tosen und dann auf einmal war der heilige Drache da.

„Du hast mich gerufen, Son Goku. Drei Wünsche hast du frei, nenne mir deinen ersten."

„Ich brauche heute nur einen Wunsch, Shenlong."

„Wie du wünscht, Son Goku."

„Ich…" Goku brach ab, denn sein Herz schien zu bersten, „Ich wünsche mir…" und Son Goku liefen Tränen, die er zu verhindern gehofft hatte über die Wangen, „Ich wünsche mir, dass ich Vegeta niemals geliebt hätte."

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl."

* * *

**Ende? oder doch noch ein Happy End?

* * *

**

„Son Goku du Faultier steh endlich auf, dein Sohn kommt heute zum Frühstück vorbei und du möchtest doch auch etwas essen, oder nicht?" rief Piccolo aus dem Esszimmer, während er den Frühstückstisch deckte. Auch wenn Piccolo selbst nur Wasser zu seiner Ernährung brauchte, bereitete es ihm Freude den Tisch für seinen Liebsten hübsch herzurichten – eine weiche Seite, die sämtliche Freunde sehr erstaunt hatte, da Piccolo - in seiner oft brummeligen Art - nicht gerade den Eindruck eines fürsorglichen Mannes erweckte. Son Goku jedoch war in den Genuss gekommen, immer wieder neue, sanfte Seiten an dem starken Namekianer zu entdecken.

„Wird dein Gatte mal wieder nicht wach, Piccolo?" fragte Dende amüsiert, der gemütlich auf einem der bequemen Stühle saß und Piccolo bei seiner Tätigkeit zusah.

„Scheint so", murrte der Namekianer. „Und wie geht es dir heute Morgen?" wollte Piccolo aber auch gleich mit einem Blick auf Dendes runden Bauch wissen.

„Soweit ganz gut, nur dass ich es immer noch merkwürdig finde, tatsächlich ein Kind gebären zu müssen."

„Du hättest dir eben keinen Saiyajin als Vater für dein Kind aussuchen sollen, dann hättest du jetzt ein Problem weniger."

„Ach, dann hättest du dich also zur Verfügung gestellt?" kam die kecke Antwort von Dende und er durfte zu seinem Vergnügen sehen, wie sich Piccolos Wangen rot färbten.

„Ich glaube mein Mann hätte etwas dagegen gehabt."

„Wogegen hätte ich etwas?" Noch sichtlich verschlafen trottete Son Goku zu den beiden Namekianern in den Raum.

„Dagegen, dass Piccolo der Erzeuger meines Kindes wäre."

„Reicht es nicht, dass du meinen 20-jährigen Sohn zum Vater machst? Jetzt möchtest du auch noch meinen Göttergatten?" frage Goku gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich glaube Piccolo ist mir zu alt."

„Ich bin nicht alt!"

Sie lachten.

Seit Son Gokus Wunsch hatte sich einiges verändert. Die Zeit war zurückgedreht worden und keiner der Z-Krieger hatte sich an die vergangenen Monate, an die vergangen Jahre erinnern können – nicht einmal Son Goku. Goku wusste so auch nicht, dass die Zeit wieder dort zu laufen angefangen hatte, als er sich eigentlich in Vegeta verliebt hätte, doch da dies nicht geschah und Piccolo immer wie ein großer Schatten beschützend in seiner Nähe gewesen war, hatte sich der Saiyajin in den Namekianer verliebt und umgekehrt. In dieser neuen Linie ihrer Zeit war es den beiden Männern geglückt, eine gesunde Beziehung aufzubauen, welche sogar Chichi nach einiger Zeit akzeptiert hatte.

Chichi war inzwischen mit einem Geschäftsmann verheiratet und lebte ein Leben ohne finanzielle Entbehrungen - welches sie immer gewollt hatte - und als dann irgendwann der Schock kam, dass Son Goten nach seinem Vater schlug und ebenfalls Homosexuell war, konnte sie es besser verkraften. Sogar, dass ihr Sohn mit Dende liiert war und es tatsächlich innerhalb von einem halben Jahr geschafft hatte, trotz biologischer Abweichungen, Dende zu schwängern, hatte Chichi es mit Fassung getragen und immerhin bekam sie so noch ein weiteres Enkelkind, da Son Gohan und Videl bereits stolze Eltern einer süßen Tochter namens Pan waren. Irgendwann hatte Vegeta ganz ohne falsche Rücksichtnahme auf einer ihrer Z-Partys verkündet, dass es unter Saiyajins durchaus normal wäre auf beiden Seiten der Geschlechter zu jagen. Natürlich hatten alle sofort von dem Prinzen wissen wollen, wie es bei ihm aussah, doch aus Vegeta war selbstverständlich kein Wort herauszubekommen gewesen.

Bulma und Vegeta waren offiziell getrennt und Bulma sogar seit einiger Zeit mit Yamchu verlobt, auch wenn Vegeta weiterhin in der Capsule Corporation wohnte und es sich dort gut gehen ließ. Vegeta und Trunks hatten eine recht harmonische Beziehung, auch wenn Vegeta sich an manchen Tagen von seinem Sohn zurückzog und für niemanden zu sprechen war. Keiner der Krieger wusste, weshalb dass so war, aber sie respektierten Vegetas Wunsch gelegentlich alleine zu sein und da Vegeta schon immer sehr eigenwillig in seinem Verhalten gewesen war, stempelten sie auch dieses Verhalten unter seinen typischen Marotten ab.

Heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag. Denn heute sollte Bulma endlich ihre Hochzeit mit Yamchu feiern. In der Zeit ihrer Trennung von Vegeta, war Yamchu da gewesen und hatte sich um die Wissenschaftlerin gekümmert und so war ihre alte Liebe wieder von neuem entfacht worden. Alle Z-Krieger waren eingeladen und in wenigen Stunden war es soweit.

„Son Goku, würdest du dich heute bitte rechzeitig fertig machen, wenigstens zur Hochzeitsfeier von Bulma sollten wir pünktlich sein."

„Aber wir waren beim letzten Treffen doch schon fast rechtzeitig dort."

„Wir waren zwei Stunden zu spät!" knurrte Piccolo, der sich Erregenderweise noch genau erinnerte, weshalb sie unpünktlich gewesen waren. Son Goku hatte den Anstand zu erröten und verlegen zu grinsen, während Dende amüsierte die Szene zwischen ihm und Piccolo beobachtete. Es war immer wieder erheiternd, Piccolo in der Rolle der nörgelnden Ehefrau zu erleben, dieser hatte in der Beziehung mit Goku ganz ohne Umschweife die Rolle des Verantwortungsvolleren übernommen.

„Guten Morgen!" Son Goten kam gerade herein, eine Schachtel Pralinen in den Händen. „Für dich Süßer", sagte er und drückte Dende einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

Son Gokus Augen wurden groß. Pralinen? Oh, etwas Süßes für Zwischendurch konnte er doch immer essen.

„Vergiss es, die sind nicht für dich." Piccolo hatte sich neben Goku gestellt, da er inzwischen mit dem Tisch decken fertig war und sein Werk zufrieden musterte.

„Aber…"

„Nein!"

„Nur eine?"

„Das kannst du knicken, als du das letzte Mal _eine_ Praline geschnorrt hast, war die ganze Schachtel leer."

„Bitte", bettelte er schon fast und mit diesem typischen Hundeblick, gegen den Piccolo erst nach dem dritten Jahr ihrer Beziehung immun geworden war, wenn auch nur zu 70.

„Nein!" Doch dann fügte Piccolo etwas versöhnlicher dazu: „Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du heute rechtzeitig für die Hochzeit fertig bist, dann würde ich das Sexverbot heute Abend aufheben."

Wusch! Schlagartig waren Son Goku alle Leckereinen egal. Sollte Piccolo wirklich die sechswöchige Entbehrungsphase beenden? Denn ohne Angabe eines bestimmten Grundes hatte sich Piccolo Son Goku in den letzten Wochen verweigert und außer ein paar süßen Küssen war nichts zwischen ihnen gelaufen. Natürlich war Goku ziemlich eingeschnappt gewesen deshalb, doch Piccolos verheißungsvolles Versprechen, dass es einen guten Grund geben würde und dass die Belohnung vielleicht umso verlockender sein könnte, hatten den Saiyajin diese Zeit überstehen lassen. Allerdings hatte Piccolo dem armen Son Goku nicht verraten, wie lange er denn in Abstinenz leben sollte.

„Heute Abend?"

„Hm, heute Abend."

„Und du hast wirklich ein Geschenk für mich?"

„Natürlich, aber du musst es dir verdienen." Und nach einem anregenden Kuss verschwand, Piccolo aus der Tür.

„Um was ging es gerade?" wollte Goten neugierig wissen.

„Nichts… ähm… nichts Bestimmtes… Wir sehen uns heute Abend auf der Hochzeit", meinte Son Goku und verschwand ebenfalls aus dem Esszimmer – ohne gefrühstückt zu haben. Es war an der Zeit, sich seinen Anzug für die Hochzeit herzurichten, denn je eher sie dort waren, umso schneller bekam er Piccolo wieder nach Hause und je schneller Piccolo zu Hause war, umso schneller kam er an sein (hoffentlich hoch erotisches) Geschenk heran.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goku und Piccolo waren tatsächlich pünktlich zur Hochzeit erschienen. Genauer gesagt, war Son Goku sogar so neugierig auf sein Geschenk, dass er Piccolo eine halbe Stunde zu früh angeschleppt hatte.

Die Trauung war schlicht und einfach. Bulma heiratete in einem Traum aus Weiß mitten am Strand. Mutenroshi versuchte, vor und nach der Hochzeit ständig an Bulmas blaues Strumpfband heranzukommen, doch ein gezielter Schlag von C18, für den Bulma ihr sehr dankbar war, setzte dem Treiben ein Ende. Die Zeremonie an sich, war sehr romantisch, da Bulma und Yamchu ihr Ehegelöbnis selbst geschrieben hatten und auch wenn auf Yamchus Seite der ein oder andere Hopser in der Rede war, so war es doch sehr ergreifend. Chichi und Videl heulten um die Wette und als es zum Werfen des Brautstraußes kam, hatte Bulma so viel Schwung, dass der Strauß an all den weiblichen Gästen vorbei flog und in den verschränkten Armen von Vegeta landete. In dem Augenblick konnte sich keiner – außer Vegeta – das Lachen verkneifen.

Es gab Unmengen an Essen, welches bei der Anzahl an Saiyajins auch gebraucht wurde. Bulma hatte sich, was die Speisen anging wirklich selbst übertroffen, denn der Büffettisch beugte sich schon fast unter der Last. Son Goku glaubte sich im Schlaraffenland und stürzte sich auch sofort auf das Büffet, noch bevor es eröffnet wurde. Die Freunde feierten und genossen das Fest in vollen Zügen, doch irgendwann als es zu dämmern anfing und die Männer damit beschäftigt waren, ein großes Feuer herzurichten, viel Trunks auf, dass Vegeta fehlte. Dem jungen Saiyajin war schon den ganzen Tag aufgefallen, dass Vegeta noch stiller war als sonst. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen und Trunks fragte sich allmählich ernsthaft was es sein konnte.

„Son Goten, ich lass euch mal kurz alleine und gehe meinen Vater suchen", sagte Trunks, der neben Son Goten gesessen war und seinen Gesprächspartner alleine ließ.

„Vegeta ist weg?"

„Du kennst ihn ja, wahrscheinlich ist ihm das alles nur wieder zu viel Trubel, aber ich möchte trotzdem nach ihm sehen."

„Ist in Ordnung, aber komm schnell wieder. Wenn das Feuer brennt, wollen die anderen Kartoffeln und Marshmallows grillen."

„Ok."

Trunks ging automatisch zum kleinen Wäldchen, welches sich neben ihrem Lager erstreckte. Er ahnte, dass Vegeta die Bäume als Abschirmung vom Fest benutze und so verwunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass er seinen Vater am Strand hinter dem Wald fand, seinen Blick auf das weite Meer geheftet. „Wie schön er doch ist", dachte Trunks, während er das erhabene Profil von der Seite betrachtete. Schon seit seiner Kindheit hatte Trunks einen Faible für seinen stolzen Vater gehabt, doch erst in den letzten Jahren hatte er erkannt weshalb. Niemandem hatte Trunks bisher davon erzählt und er schwieg gerne, denn dieses bittersüße Geheimnis sollte ihm ganz alleine gehören. Auch war jenes Geheimnis der Grund gewesen, weshalb Trunks Gotens vorsichtige Annäherung in ihrer Pubertät zurückgewiesen hatte. Damals wäre es Dank dieser Zurückweisung beinnahe zu einer Katastrophe gekommen, da Goten sich deshalb um ein Haar auf eine Affäre mit einem Mann namens Jop eingelassen hätte. Bevor Goten den Avancen jedoch nachgegeben hatte, war Jop wegen Drogenbesitzes und Sex mit Minderjährigen, sowie diverser anderer kleinkrimineller Handlungen verhaftet worden. Heute war die ganze Angelegenheit zum Glück nicht mehr, als eine unliebsame Erinnerung, welche den Grundstein für Gotens erfüllende Beziehung mit Dende bildete, denn durch die Zurückweisung Trunks und dem Eklat mit Jop, hatte Goten immer mehr Zeit mit dem irdischen Gott verbracht.

„Was möchtest du, Trunks?" Vegeta hatte ihn bemerkt.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wo du bist." Langsam ging Trunks zu seinem Vater und setzte sich neben dem Prinzen in den feinen Sand. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, so nah bei Vegeta zu sitzen und in die melancholische Stimmung des Prinzen förmlich eintauchen zu können.

„Haben mich die Anderen schon vermisst?"

„Nein, sie haben es noch nicht einmal gemerkt."

Vegeta stieß ein unwilliges Schnauben aus. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie es überhaupt merken würden, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre."

„Natürlich würden sie es merken, aber sie kennen auch deine Launen und akzeptieren es, wenn du dich etwas zurückziehen möchtest. Wahrscheinlich suchen sie dich deshalb nicht."

„Und was ist mit dir? Weshalb suchst du nach mir?" Vegeta drehte den Kopf zu Trunks und blickte ihm in die Augen. So, als suche er etwas in ihnen, dass ihm über seine Frage Aufschluss geben könnte.

Trunks Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„In letzter Zeit habe ich oft überlegt, ob ich nicht wieder im Weltall umherreisen sollte. Ich fühle mich so unruhig."

„Du möchtest uns verlassen?" Trunks Eingeweide fühlten sich plötzlich so schwer an.

„Wer weiß?" sagte Vegeta und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Meer und Trunks sah, wie das Licht der am Horizont untergehenden Sonne sich in Vegetas Antlitz reflektierte. Die onyxfarbenen Augen schimmerten rötlich und die gebräunte Haut Vegetas schien golden. Nie zuvor war ihm sein Vater so wunderschön vorgekommen und aus einem unbekannten Impuls heraus streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte Vegetas Schulter, welcher leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst", hauchte er, „ich würde dich sehr vermissen."

„Trunks… Ich… ich würde doch wiederkommen."

„Nein, nein dass würdest du nicht. Wenn du gehst kommst du nicht wieder und das weißt du genau. Du kannst mich nicht anlügen, Vater. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."

„Sagst du mir wenigstens warum?" Trunks musste arg gegen die aufkeimenden Tränen ankämpfen.

Er hörte, wie Vegeta tief ein- und ausatmete. Spürte, wie der Prinz versuchte innerlich die Worte abzuwägen, die er sagen wollte.

„Bitte Vater", bat Trunks, denn wenn der Mensch, den er am meisten liebte, ihn schon verlassen sollte – ihn, ohne es zu wissen, mit einem gebrochenen Herz zurückließ - dann wollte er wenigstens wissen weshalb.

„Weil ich dich liebe, Trunks." Erneut schaute Vegeta in Trunks total verblüfftes Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass mein Herz jedes Mal fast zerreißt, wenn ich dich sehe und ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht mehr ertragen, denn es wächst. Es wächst mit jedem Tag der vergeht. Anfangs dachte ich, es vergeht wieder, doch das tat es nicht. Deine Mutter hat dir sicherlich die Geschichte erzählt von dem anderen Trunks, von dem Trunks der einst aus der Zukunft kam um uns zu retten." Bestätigend nickte Trunks. „Wir… wir hatten eine Liaison, als wir dieses eine Jahr im Raum von Geist und Zeit waren – es war das Schönste, was mir bis dahin passiert war, doch dann wurdest du geboren. Ich habe jetzt fast 23 Jahre mit angesehen, wie aus meinem kleinen Sohn ein wundervoller Mann geworden ist, dessen Lächeln mich mit so einer Freude erfüllt, dass es mir wehtut. Eine zeitlang war ich versucht, meinen Frust an dir abzulassen, da ich dich nicht berühren durfte. Ich wusste, auf der Erde sind Beziehungen zwischen Männern, zwischen Verwandten verpönt, doch dann outeten sich Son Goku und Piccolo und ich wusste, das zumindest meine homosexuellen Gefühle nicht falsch waren. Also suchte ich, wann immer meine Gefühle für dich mich zu übermannen drohten, Abstand zu dir. Die Tage, die ich mich versteckte, von keinem von euch gesehen werden wollte, waren die Tage an denen ich mich kaum beherrschen konnte. Ich wollte dir nahe sein, ich wollte dich berühren und mein Verlangen nach dir wurde mit jedem Jahr stärker. In der Zeit ab deinem 16. Lebensjahr war es besonders schlimm für mich, weil du jenem ersten Trunks so ähnlich sahst und doch liebte ich dich intensiver, als ich ihn jemals geliebt habe."

Vegeta macht eine kurze Pause. „Trunks, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich innerlich tötet, dir so Nahe zu sein und dich dennoch nicht berühren zu dürfen. Bei den Sternen," stöhnte er, „ich verstehe, wenn du mich jetzt hasst, aber ich… ich musste es dir sagen, mein Herz fühlt sich jetzt viel leichter an und ich habe das Gefühl endlich wieder atmen zu können."

„Vater…" Trunks wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Das Geständnis Vegetas hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Vegeta liebte ihn! Er liebte ihn wirklich und deshalb wollte er ihn verlassen. Trunks durfte das nicht zulassen, doch wie sollte er seinem Vater sagen, dass er ebenso für ihn empfand? Welche Worte konnten beschreiben, was in seinem Herzen vor sich ging? Welche Worte könnten die tiefe Emotion in seinem Inneren auch nur im Ansatz zum Ausdruck bringen? Er sah die Wahrheit in Vegetas Augen geschrieben, konnte erkennen, wie verletzlich dieser stolze Krieger doch war und tat das einzige was ihm in den Sinn kam, er beugte sich zu Vegeta vor und küsste ihn.

Es war ein zarter, schüchterner Kuss, der nach wenigen Sekunden von Vegeta erwidert wurde. Die Hände Vegetas fanden ihren Weg in Trunks Haar und zogen den Kopf des jungen Halbsaiyajin nach hinten, damit seine Lippen den empfindlichen Hals liebkosen konnten, bevor er die Lippen seines Sohnes erneut in einen Kuss verwickelte und dieses Mal bat er um Einlass, welchen Trunks ihm auch bereitwillig gewährte. Vorsichtig dirigierte Vegeta Trunks nach unten und bettete seinen Sohn in den noch warmen Sand des Strandes. Ihr Kuss dauerte lange und spiegelte all die Sehnsucht wieder, die in ihren Herzen herrschte, doch dann unterbrach Trunks den Kuss, um seinem Vater endlich die Worte zu sagen, die auch ihm auf der Seele brannten.

„Vater, ich liebe dich auch."

„Trunks, du…"

„Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt, doch ich hatte genau wie du Angst davor meine Gefühle auszusprechen. Versprichst du mir, dass wir für immer zusammenbleiben, egal was die anderen zu unserer Liebe sagen werden?"

„Du möchtest es den Anderen sagen?"

„Ja. Ich möchte der ganzen Welt sagen, dass du mein Licht bist, meine Liebe. Versprichst du es mir?"

„Ich verspreche dir alles was du möchtest", sagte Vegeta und eroberte erneut die Lippen seines Sohnes.

**oooOOOooo**

„Es ist schön, dass die beiden endlich zueinander gefunden haben, nicht wahr?" Piccolo trat zu Son Goku und umarmte den Saiyajin, welcher ebenfalls bei dem kleinen Wäldchen stand und das Geschehen zwischen Trunks und Vegeta beobachte.

„Ja, das ist es. Die Zwei haben aber auch zu lange gebraucht, um sich endlich zu sagen, was wir alle schon wussten."

„Denkst du, sie werden sehr überrascht sein, wenn wir ihnen sagen, dass wir es längst geahnt haben, was Vegeta so unglücklich machte und Trunks so traurig und verträumt lächeln ließ?"

„Natürlich, schließlich haben sie sich ja nie gegenseitig in die Augen sehen können, denn hätten sie es getan, hätten sie längst bemerkt, wie viel Liebe für den anderen dort zu finden gewesen wäre."

„Bulma wird nicht sehr begeistert sein."

„Mag sein, aber ich denke ich kenne Bulma schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass auch sie sich damit abfinden wird."

„Wollen wir zu den anderen zurück? Du verpasst sonst noch die Marshmallows."

„Weißt du Piccolo, heute könnte ich auf die Marshmallows verzichten. Das einzige, was ich mir heute zum vernaschen wünsche bist du", und mit diesen Worten küsste Son Goku seinen Liebsten.

**Ende

* * *

**

Das war's! Es ist aus, Schluss, vorbei. Das war mein überraschendes Happy End für euch. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und war nicht ganz zu schnulzig, aber ich gestehe, ich habe so ein Happy End gebraucht. Es hat mir auch richtig Spaß gemacht diesen Schluss zu schreiben (was man vielleicht auch merkt) und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet und außerdem könnt ihr mir helfen, da ich mir wünsche mit TdN die 100 Review Linie zu überschreiten. **smile **Eure Amunet


End file.
